La vérité se cache dans le mensonge
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood ont un secret. Un secret qui pourrait bien les aider pour leur cinquième année. [Tsunayoshi.S ; Severus.S] et [Xanxus ; Harry.P]
1. Une rentrée mouvementée

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un crossover Harry Potter x Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Résumé: Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood ont un secret. Un secret qui pourrait bien les aider pour leur cinquième année.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Une rentrée mouvementée**

Il regardait de ses yeux vert émeraude, le paysage défilant. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les conversations de ses amis. Ron et Neville discutaient de Quidditch en mangeant des chocogrenouilles. Hermione lisait un livre de potion, d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir. Il pensait à sa famille qu'il n'avait vraiment pas voulu quitter cette année. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant cette année scolaire. Mais sa famille avait insisté. Et il était finalement venu à contre cœur. Il soupira une fois de plus attirant ainsi l'attention de ses amis.

-Harry ? Ça va ? Demanda Hermione en regardant le petit brun

-Oui. Tout va bien, Hermy. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-il en lui souriant bien qu'il savait que ce sourire était faux

Il n'allait pas vraiment bien. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il voulait aider son père dans ses travaux. Au lieu de se plier en quatre pour le monde sorcier qui ne lui apportait rien. Ce monde qui lui a pris sa famille de sang, qui lui a pris son parrain, qui la trainer dans la boue avant de le mettre dans la lumière. Ce même monde qui le traité de fou, qui l'insulte et se moque de ses faiblesses. Monde qui l'envoie année après année dans une guerre sans jamais lui demander son avis…Le privant simplement du libre-arbitre.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se leva et sortit du compartiment en disant qu'il allait simplement se dégourdir les jambes. Il se promena dans le train sans vraiment prêter attention aux filles gloussantes quand elles le croisaient. Il est vrai qu'il était plutôt beau. Il avait des cheveux ébène en bataille, de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Il était un plus petit et plus mince que les autres mais il possédait une certaine carrure forgée par les entrainements de Quidditch. Il portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc parfaitement à sa taille. Il finit par arriver devant un compartiment dans lequel il vit Luna Lovegood avec les jumeaux Weasleys. Harry sourit, tapa un coup à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

-Salut. Je peux m'installer un peu avec vous ? Dit Harry en leur souriant

-Bien sûr. Dit Luna

-Pas de… Dit George

-Soucis, petit frère. Dit Fred

Harry entra et s'assit face à Luna. Celle-ci se trouvait à côté de Fred qui se trouvait lui-même face à George. Les jumeaux lui parlèrent de leurs nouvelles inventions qu'ils avaient très envie de tester sur des premières années ou des Serpentards. Luna lisait le Chicaneur à l'envers comme elle aimait le faire. Harry avait bien senti qu'elle le regardait discrètement. Il parla longtemps avec les jumeaux avant que ceux-ci ne se décident à partir dans le train pour vendre leurs inventions. Le silence se fit alors dans le compartiment.

-Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Demanda finalement Luna

-Bien. Comment va la famille ?

Luna était la seule à connaitre son secret concernant son père. Ni Ron ni Hermione pas même Dumbledore ne le savaient. Ils étaient persuadés que celui-ci vivait chez les Dursleys… S'ils savaient comment ils avaient tort. Heureusement qu'il ne vivait pas là-bas. Il serait sûrement devenu fou. Il connaissait le secret de Luna puisqu'elle connaissait le sien ; aussi quand il lui parlait de « la famille » elle savait tout de suite qu'il lui parlait de son secret.

-Oui, très bien. La famille n'a pas changé…toujours aussi normale. Et toi ? Dit-elle le tirant ainsi de ses pensées

-Cool. Moi, rien de neuf.

Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent principalement de Nargoles et de leur famille. Harry finit par repartir dans son compartiment disant qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Il rejoignit donc ses amis. Il se changea et finirent par arriver à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Ils étaient maintenant dans la grande salle. Dumbledore venait de finir son long et ennuyeux discourt habituel. Il présenta ensuite la nouvelle prof de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Elle était vêtue d'un horrible tailleur rose bonbon qui ne lui allait vraiment pas ; surtout avec sa face de crapaud. Il ne la critiquait pas. Non. Mais elle ressemblait vraiment à un crapaud. Elle s'appelait Dolorès Ombrage, et, était envoyé par le Ministère. Elle leur fit un discourt assommant sur le déroulement de ses cours. En résumé : pas de baguette, pas de magie juste de la théorie. Sérieux ?! Elle aurait pu le dire en une voir deux phrases au lieu de faire un discourt de trois kilomètres de long. A part cela, le festin fut comme ceux de chaque début d'année. Ils finirent par rejoindre leur dortoir plus ou moins heureux de commencer une nouvelle année.

XxxXxxXxxX

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois que les cours avaient commencés. Et Harry en avait déjà marre. Il comptait les jours avant les vacances pour pouvoir partir et retrouver enfin son père. Il ne supportait plus mais alors là pas du tout la prof de défense. Il n'allait en cours que parce qu'Hermione l'y trainait sinon il travaillerait autre chose. Travailler. Un bien grand mot quand le crapaud (Dolorès Ombrage, tout le monde l'appelle comme cela), les prenait pour des moines copistes. Vraiment ?! Quel est l'intérêt de copier un livre sans jamais faire de pratique alors que l'on a des BUSES en fin d'année ? Aucun. Heureusement qu'Hermione est là pour donner un coup de main à lui et Ron.

Harry était assis à une table de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il venait d'arrêter de lire un livre sur le Quidditch. Il avait décidé d'écrire une lettre à son père…Chose qu'il ne faisait pas très souvent ; une semaine sur deux pour être exacte. Il s'empressa d'écrire sa lettre et se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Ron en détournant son attention de sa partie d'échec avec Seamus

-Je vais donner une lettre à Hedwige. Dit Harry en passant devant lui

-Tu nous rejoins ici ou on t'attend à la grande salle ? Demanda Hermione sans quitter son livre de runes

-Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle. Dit Harry avant de sortir

-Tu sais pour qui est sa lettre ? Demanda Ron à Hermione une fois que Harry fut sortit

-Non. Elle est peut-être pour Sniffe. Dit Hermione

-Bah. On lui demandera. Dit finalement Ron en retournant à sa partie

Harry lui était maintenant en train de se promener dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la volière. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par les cuisines pour prendre un morceau de bacon pour Hedwige. Quand il rejoignit la volière celle-ci était froide comme la plupart du temps. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la volière. Il reconnut Luna à ses vêtements colorés et quelque peu farfelu.

-Luna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit Harry en entrant dans la volière

-Oh, Harry ! J'allais envoyer une lettre à la famille. Cette année les Nargoles me jouent plus de mauvais tours. Dit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder de ses yeux bleus rêveur

-Oh ! Eh bien fait très attention à tes affaires. Tu as écrit à qui ?

-J'ai écrit à parrain et Mama. Et toi ?

-Je crois que cela va mal aller, ici. J'allais envoyer une lettre à mon père. Dit Harry en s'approchant d'Hedwige qu'il avait repérer un peu plus loin

Il lui donna le bacon tout en la caressant. Il lui donna ensuite sa lettre pour son père. Hedwige s'envola en même temps que Volta la chouette brune de Luna. Ils restèrent encore un peu à contempler le ciel sans dire un mot. Finalement, ils reprirent le chemin vers la grande salle. Avant de rejoindre leur table, ils se promirent de se tenir au courant des réponses qu'ils pourraient recevoir.

-Harry ! Elle était pour qui ta lettre ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry commençait à se servir à manger

-Hum ! Elle est pour Verde. Répondit Harry après avoir avalé ses spaghettis

-Verde ? C'est qui ? Demanda Ron qui ne voyait vraiment pas qui est ce mystérieux Verde dont lui et Hermione n'ont jamais entendu parler

-Oh ! Eh bien…Disons que c'est comme un membre de ma famille aussi proche que Remus.

Dit Harry qui ne voulait pas encore révéler toute l'histoire concernant son père

Il craignait de devoir rendre des comptes à Dumbledore. Et honnêtement, il n'en avait vraiment mais alors là pas du tout envie. Il avait déjà trop de choses auxquelles penser avec le crapaud sur son dos qui ne cessait pas de l'espionner et de le mettre en retenu. D'ailleurs, il en avait la main en compote à force de devoir écrire avec ces maudites plumes de sang. Il utilisait beaucoup d'inventions de son père pour ne pas avoir trop mal mais là il allait bientôt épuiser ses stocks. Cependant, il lui fallait impérativement quelque chose contre la douleur et pour aider à la cicatrisation de ces horribles phrases qu'il n'avait, mais alors là pas du tout, l'intention de les garder pour le restant de sa vie. « Je pourrais peut-être aller voler dans la réserve de Snape. Mais pour prendre quoi exactement ? Une bôme cicatrisante et une potion anti-douleur ou autre chose de beaucoup plus puissant ? ...Rah ! Je crois que je ferais mieux de demander à Hermione ou à Snape. » Pensa Harry qui n'écoutait que très peu les ragots de ses camarades.

-Vous venez. On a cours de potion. Dit Hermione en se levant

-Pff ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Dit Harry en se levant

-M'en parles pas. Je n'ai même pas le temps de manger ma tarte à la mélasse. Bougonna Ron en se levant

-Ron, arrêtes de penser à ton estomac. Le réprimanda Hermione

-Prend ta part. Tu l'as mangera sur le chemin. Dit Harry

-Ouais. T'as raison, mon pote. Dit Ron en prenant une part avant de quitter la grande salle pour de bon

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux cachots où Drago et sa bande étaient déjà. Drago Malfoy observait le trio d'or de son regard froid. Il se détacha du mur sur lequel il était appuyé et s'approcha du trio.

-Alors ? Potter, toujours à trainer avec une Sang-de-bourbe. Dit Drago de sa voix trainante en regardant Hermione comme si elle n'était qu'une moins que rien

-La Sang-de-bourbe, comme tu dis, est bien plus intelligente que toi. Désolé, Malfoy mais le sang ne fait pas l'intelligence. A force de toujours mélanger le même sang on obtient des idiots ou pire des fous.

Tous les élèves regardèrent Harry comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient. Jamais, Harry Potter n'avait réussi à jouer avec les mots de telle sorte. Jamais, il n'avait réussi à laisser sans voix le prince de Serpentard. Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre, de sauver son honneur. Severus Snape venait d'ouvrir la porte de salle de classe.

-Entrez, bande de cornichons ! Cria-t-il de sa douce voix grave

Les élèves s'empressèrent de rentrer en silence. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places et le cours commença. Snape fit apparaître une recette de potion de soin au tableau. Les élèves se mirent à la préparer. Le cours se déroula comme tous les autres. Snape retira près de trente point à Gryffondor et en rajouta vingt à Serpentard. Neville fit exploser son chaudron alors qu'Hermione et Drago furent les premiers à finir et réussir leur potion.

-Le cours est terminé ! Hors de ma vue ; bande de cornichons ! Dit finalement Snape au bout de deux longues heures de calvaire

Les élèves mirent leur potion dans une fiole et la déposèrent sur le bureau du professeur. Ils rangèrent rapidement ingrédients, matériels et chaudron avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Harry avait réfléchi pendant le cours ; et c'était finalement décider à demander à son professeur plutôt que de le voler au risque de se tromper ou tout simplement de se faire prendre la main dans le sac.

-Sortez. Je vous rejoins. Dit Harry

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione

-J'ai un truc à demander à Snape.

-Très bien. On t'attendra dehors. Dit Hermione en attrapant le bras de Ron pour mieux le trainer vers la sortie

-Bonne chance, mon pote. Dit Ron

Harry soupira en regardant ses deux amis. Il ne put s'empêcher de les regarder partir avec un petit air amusé dans le regard. Il se retourna vers son professeur qui était en train de lire des parchemins…sûrement des devoirs. Harry était seul dans la salle avec son professeur qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Harry mit son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha du bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci ne tarda à remarquer sa présence et leva la tête pour voir qui c'était.

-Potter. Que me vaut le déplaisir de vous voir encore ici ? Demanda Snape de son habituel ton méprisant

-J'aurai besoin de potion ou de bôme pour la douleur que j'ai à ma main. Dit calmement Harry

-Je ne suis pas infirmier, Potter. Allez voir, Pomfresh ! Dit Snape d'un air mi- colérique mi- ennuyait

Harry retint difficilement un soupire d'exaspération. Il remonta sa manche de chemise avant de retirer d'un simple murmure le glamour qu'il avait mis sur ces cicatrices. Il posa sa main à plat sur les parchemins de Snape l'obligeant ainsi à regarder sa main. Il y avait plusieurs phrases comme gravées dans sa peau. Les phrases revenaient toutes sur le thème du respect ou du fait de ne pas mentir. Severus Snape sembla surpris des phrases rougis et gravées dans la main de Harry. Il n'aimait peut-être pas Potter mais quand il voyait de la magie noire, il était capable de la reconnaître. Et là, il reconnaissait l'œuvre de la magie noire.

-Comment ? Demanda-t-il simplement alors qu'il observait la main pour voir l'étendue des dégâts

-Le professeur Ombrage…durant ses retenues.

-Depuis combien de temps cela dure ? Demanda Snape alors qu'il se levait pour chercher de quoi pour Harry

-Le début de l'année. J'avais de quoi me soigner un minimum. Mais, j'ai épuisé mon stock.

Severus Snape revient avec un pot remplit d'une sorte de pate gélatineuse jaune. Il tendit le pot à Harry qui le prit en regardant curieusement le contenu. Il donna un regard interrogateur au maître de potion.

-C'est de la belladone. Appliquer le matin et soir sur chaque phrase. Dit Snape sur un ton sérieux

-Oui, monsieur. Dit Harry le regardant dans les yeux

-Allez. Partez et prenez cela. Dit Snape en lui tendant un mot d'excuse

-Merci, monsieur. Dit Harry avant de sortir

Il marcha rapidement, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre se pressant pour arriver le plus rapidement possible en cours. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de sa salle de classe. Il essaya de calmer un peu sa respiration avant de frapper à la porte.

-Entrez ! Dit l'horrible voix de Dolorès Ombrage

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle de classe. Le crapaud était debout à côté de son bureau. Les élèves avaient tournés la tête pour voir qui arriver seulement maintenant. Ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps concentrés sur lui ; un regard noir du crapaud suffit à les faire retourner à leur travail.

-Vous êtes en retard, Monsieur Potter. Dit Dolorès

-Excusez-moi du retard, professeur Ombrage. J'étais avec le professeur Snape. Dit Harry en lui tendant son mot

-Hum ! Je verrais cela avec lui. Asseyez-vous ! Et faite ce qui est marqué au tableau.

Harry hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville. Il sortit son livre, son parchemin et son encrier pour une fois de plus faire le moine copiste. Il se perdit dans ses pensées en imaginant la réponse et/ou la réaction de son père et de la famille. La famille de Luna parmi laquelle se trouvait son parrain à lui Harry Potter. Et non, il ne parlait pas de Sirius Black mais du parrain qu'il avait toujours connu et pas rencontré à treize ans. Il ne le reprochait pas à Sirius. Il était tout simplement moins proche de lui. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore très bien et partagés peu de centre d'intérêt.

-Monsieur Potter. Vous vous permettez de rêvasser alors que vous êtes arrivé en retard. Retenu ; ce soir 20h. Cria Dolorès l'arrachant ainsi à ses pensées

Harry ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. « J'aurai dû m'en douter. C'était bizarre quelle ne me casse pas les pieds. » pensa-t-il avant de retourner à son parchemin. Il passa ainsi l'heure à écrire ce que le crapaud avait demandé bien qu'il n'en voyait toujours pas l'intérêt.

Le soir venu, il alla faire sa retenue qui dura trois heures. Il crut bien que jamais elle ne le laisserait partir. Il se traina jusqu'à son dortoir mort de fatigue avec la main en compote lui faisant atrocement mal. Il trouva juste le courage de mettre sur sa main le baume que lui avait donné Snape. Il ne prit pas la peine de bien refermer le baume avant de se coucher sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se mettre en pyjama.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des proposions pour le parrain de Luna?


	2. Courier et discussion intrigantes

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes. On ne peut pas toutes les avoirs.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Courier et discussion intriguantes**

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ron et Neville avaient eu beaucoup de mal pour réveiller Harry ce matin. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé. Il prenait un peu part dans les conversations de ses amis mais elles ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. Il attendait vraiment avec impatience la réponse de son père.

-Le courrier arrive ! Dit un élève

Aussitôt, tous les élèves levèrent la tête pour chercher du regard leur chouette. Harry observa comme les autres les nombreuses chouettes. Il vit Hedwige parmi les autres chouettes ainsi que Volta. Hedwige déposa un petit paquet près de la main droite d'Harry. Volta, elle, déposa une petite carte devant Luna. Harry croisa le regard de celle-ci et décidèrent de se voir en sortant de la grande salle. Harry ouvrit le petit paquet. Il trouva dedans un petit mot écrit de la main de son père disant : « en attendant ; deux jours ».

-C'est de qui ? Demanda Ron

-C'est Verde. Il m'a envoyé…un crayon ?! Dit Harry surpris en découvrant le contenu du paquet

-Mais on utilise que des plumes. Dit Hermione

-Je sais mais tu le vois comme moi. Il m'a envoyé un crayon.

Le crayon était de couleur verte avec des bandes d'argents foncés ici et là. Il retira le capuchon pour voir que c'est un stylo plume. Il regarda de plus près, la pointe était en fait un mini-teaser. Harry esquissa un sourire face à son cadeau qui lui serait sûrement très utile. Personne ne se méfierait d'un crayon moldu, son père était vraiment un génie.

-Il est magnifique. Murmura Harry qui l'observait encore pour mieux appréciait le génie de son père

-Il est aux couleurs de Serpentards. Fit remarquer Ron

-C'e sont mes couleurs préférés.

Ron le regarda surpris par cette révélation comme tous ceux qui l'avait entendu. Harry adoré le vert car cela lui faisait pensé à son père et l'argents foncés presque noir qui devenait mauve avec les jeux de lumière lui faisait penser à son parrain. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il viendrait en même temps que la famille.

-Dis-moi, Harry. Qui est ce Verde ? Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de lui avant. Dit Hermione

-Verde est…comment dire…un peu comme un membre de ma famille. Il ne voulait pas que je parle de lui, jusqu'à maintenant enfin…je ne dois pas dire totalement qui il est. Dit Harry

-Un membre de ta famille ?! S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione surpris

-Je vous laisse faut que je voie Luna pour son cours de botanique. Dit Harry

Il se leva tout comme Luna. Ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle sous les regards interrogateurs de leurs camarades qui avaient entendu la conversation du brun et de la blonde. Certains Serdaigle avaient remarqué que la carte de Luna venait d'une certaine Mama et de son parrain. Ils avaient bien essayé d'en savoir un peu plus mais elle leur avait seulement dit sur un ton énigmatique : « deux jours ». Ils n'avaient pas compris et les quelques Gryffondors qui avaient vu la carte de Harry avaient bien vu à peu près le même message. Ils n'avaient là non plus pas encore compris. Et ils furent surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry Potter avait quelqu'un qui était une sorte de membre de sa famille mais que personne n'avait jamais entendu parler pas même ses deux meilleurs amis. Les prémices d'une rumeur se mirent en place sur les théories et les hypothèses les plus folles sur qui était le parrain et la Mama de Luna Lovegood mais surtout qui était ce Verde et qui était-il réellement pour Harry Potter. Certains se mirent à dire que ce devait-être un frère de cœur ou un oncle.

Loin de toute cette pagaille ; dans une salle de classe à l'abandon, qui devait servir de salle de duel des années auparavant. Harry et Luna étaient assis en face à face à terre sur un vieux tapis de combat. Luna observait le stylo plume de Harry tandis que lui observait la carte de celle-ci. Il reconnut la belle écriture du parrain de Luna, l'écriture penchée de la Mama ainsi qu'un petit mot de son parrain à lui. La famille savait qu'il ne fallait pas écrire à Harry puisque son courrier était lu par le Crapaud. Le message sur la carte était :

« _Salut, petite-duchesse_

 _J'espère que le bruit des grenouilles ne te gêne pas trop. Il fait saigner les tympans qui je l'espère n'est pas trop douloureux._

 _La foudre grondera pour la pêche de la palourde malgré le puissant soleil. Le coin sera plein de palourde varier. Et toi ; tu fais quoi dans deux jours ?_

 _Bis_

 _Parrain et Mama »_

-Cool. On sait qui viendra. Dit Harry en lui rendant la carte

-Oui. Il y aura parrain Reborn, Mama, les autres avec ton parrain et ton père. Dit Luna

-J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir ! S'exclama Harry exciter à cette idée

-Moi aussi. Mais dis-moi, Harry pourquoi as-tu demandé à Snape pour ta main ?

-Les Nargoles me l'ont dit. Proposa-t-il avant de voir le regard mi- noir mi- sérieux de Luna

Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Snape est doué en magie noire. Il a la confiance de Dumbledore, chose rare quand on connaît le directeur. C'est surtout un homme de principe. Expliqua-t-il sous les regards interrogateurs de son amie

-Tu penses qu'il ne restera pas indifférent à la magie noire et ce que tu as dit parce qu'il a de fort principe ! S'exclama Luna toute excité à l'idée que Snape s'en mêle

Cela promettait d'être explosif. Ils avaient vraiment hâte de voir tout cela. Leur petit appel « au-secours » avait été entendu de leur famille, et ils avaient maintenant un allié de choix dans l'école même.

Ils discutèrent encore et un peu de tout et de rien. Luna écrivit une réponse à son parrain et Mama. Elle leur dit aussi pour le professeur Snape. Harry remercia son père pour son cadeau et lui parla de banalité. Luna fit parvenir une dès plume de sang qu'Harry avait réussi à voler au crapaud.

Une fois fait, ils retournèrent chacun de leur côté à leur journée de cours. Harry esquiva assez habillement les questions de ses amis tandis que Luna préféra se perdre au milieu des Nargoles et autres. Ils furent tout deux des élèves exemplaires. D'ailleurs cela surpris leurs camarades surtout qu'Harry écouta et resta aussi calme qu'une image moldue pendant le cours de potion.

-Monsieur Potter restez, je vous prie. Dit Snape alors qu'ils quittaient son cours pour aller se reposer dans leur dortoir avant de manger et pouvoir se coucher

Harry se retourna, l'observa de ses beaux yeux verts comme s'il le jugeait ou pesait le pour et le contre. Il sembla desceller quelques choses dans le regard de son professeur qui lui fit hocher la tête en signe d'accord avant de s'approcher du bureau de celui-ci sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Ils s'inquiétaient de ce que ce mystérieux Verde pouvait faire à leur ami.

* * *

 **Petites infos:**

Vongola = palourde

Varia = varie ( c'est une conjugaison du verbe variare) - d'après google traduction

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions pour un nom de famille pour Verde et donc pour Harry par la même occasion?


	3. Harry Potter & Severus Snape

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour les Reviews, cela fait super plaisir

Les phrases en italique, gras sont en fourchelangue

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Harry Potter et Severus Snape**

-Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir, professeur ? Demanda Harry au bout d'un long moment où ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux

-Oui, Mr. Potter. Je me demandais pourquoi. Dit Snape en appuyant son menton sur ses mains

-De quoi parlez-vous, professeur ? Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas de quoi son professeur lui parler

Il ne savait pas si c'était pour sa main ou son comportement de la journée. S'il devait choisir, il dirait que c'est un peu des deux. Lui et Luna avaient changé depuis l'histoire de sa main. Enfin, surtout lui. D'ailleurs ses amis s'inquiétaient de ça. Il faudrait qu'il leur explique à moins qu'il ne laisse Hermione comprendre.

-Je parle de votre comportement depuis que vous m'avez montré votre main. D'ailleurs pourquoi me l'avoir montré au lieu du professeur McGonagalle ou de Madame Pomfresh.

-Professeur, vous êtes un homme de principe. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le genre d'homme à tourner le dos à un élève qui a besoin d'aide. C'est pour cela que je vous ai montré ma main. Vous avez le charisme et le cran nécessaire pour agir selon vos principes. Expliqua calmement Harry

Severus Snape regarda son élève comme si était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'Harry Potter lui tiendrait _ça_ comme discourt, il aurait envoyé ladite personne à Sainte-Mangouste pour la section psychiatrie d'URGENCE. Il ne reconnaissait pas le garçon rebelle, têtu et qui s'enflamme facilement comme un véritable Gryffondor. Il avait l'impression de voir un de ses Serpentards dans le corps de Potter. S'il n'avait pas autant de contrôle sur lui, il lui ferait un « vade retro satanas ».

-Expliquez-vous. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous me dites tout cela. Dit-il après s'être un peu remis des propos et compliments de son élève

-A votre avis, professeur ? Demanda Harry le regard pétillant de malice

Severus resta un moment silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées cherchant à le comprendre. Il se força à penser comme si c'était un Serpentard. Il pensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur son charisme et ses principes. Il soupira et planta ses yeux onyx dans ceux vert émeraude.

-Je pense que vous m'avez demandé de l'aide contre Madame Ombrage. Cependant cela n'explique pas votre comportement d'aujourd'hui, comme celui de Miss Lovegood d'ailleurs.

-Mon comportement?!... Professeur, vous avez raison. Je vous ai demandé de l'aide parce que je ne crois pas que le professeur McGonagalle ou Dumbledore puissent faire quelque chose. Vous êtes la seule aide, l'ultime recours du côté sorcier. Le seul avant que les masques tombent. Dit Harry avant de remettre son sac sur son épaule

Severus le regarda faire avec curiosité ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Harry commença à partir vers la porte. Il se retourna alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il avait senti que son professeur voulait ajouter quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?... Vous avez dit que : « je suis l'ultime recours du côté sorcier » ; qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Vous verrez. Un jour, un ami m'a dit : « la vérité se cache dans le mensonge, le mensonge se cache dans la vérité ». Dans deux jours, vous comprendrez le sens de cette phrase sauf si bien sûr vous le trouvez avant. Dit Harry avant de sortir de la classe en le saluant d'un signe de la tête

Severus Snape observa la porte un long moment perdu dans ses pensées, pétrifier et stupéfier par le comportement de son élève. Il finit par se lever de son bureau pour rejoindre une petite porte menant à ses appartements. Il se dirigea tel un automate vers un petit meuble dont il sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil bouteille à la main. Il était prêt à boire pour espérer éclaircir et comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était trop étrange et bizarre pour son pauvre cerveau. Il fit cela pendant une bonne heure puisque le cours de potion des cinquièmes années était le dernier de sa journée. « Potter m'a fait des...compliments. Merde ! Je ne me serai jamais attendu à cela venant de lui. Il m'a parlé parce qu'il veut que je l'aide. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour et je ne peux décemment pas aider son pire ennemi. A moins que je n'arrive à lui faire croire que cela été simplement pour renforcer la confiance d'Albus. Comment personne n'a-t-il pu ne pas remarquer la main de Potter ou ne serais que les pratiques de Dolorès ?! » pensa-t-il avant de soupirer

Severus Snape posa sa bouteille de Whisky sur la petite table à côté de son fauteuil avant de se lever et de quitter ses appartements avec un regard déterminer. Il ne savait pas ce que Lovegood et Potter préparaient mais cela promettait d'être explosif. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait être là pour voir ce qu'ils préparaient. Potter avait piqué sa curiosité avec son énigme et son comportement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais s'il devait dire ce qui allait se passer ; il dirait que ce serait une sorte de règlement de compte grandeur nature. Alors s'il pouvait aider son élève et se protéger de ce qui arriverait alors il ferait d'une pierre deux coups ce ne serait que mieux. En une envolée de cape, il disparut dans les dédales de couloirs pour aider du mieux possible son élève. S'il n'avait pas été autant plongé dans ses pensées peut-être aurait-il vu ledit élève tapi dans l'ombre d'une arcade, un sourire et un regard satisfait.

- ** _Il ne reste plus que pour eux les derniers détails. J'ai vraiment hâte. Ce sera une véritable pagaille comme cela l'est déjà pour eux._** Siffla Harry, un sourire froid et malin aux lèvres, avant de disparaître à son tour dans les couloirs

* * *

Une Reviews?


	4. Interlude: le départ

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Interlude: Le départ**

La maison Sawada était une maison chaleureuse où souvent une bonne odeur de cuisine régnait pour le plus grand plaisir de ses habitants. Nana Sawada était une femme d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse hors du commun. C'était deux traits de caractères qu'elle partageait avec son fils unique Tsunayoshi plus souvent appelé Tsuna. Il était un jeune garçon assez petit avec des cheveux châtains défiants les lois de la gravité faisant ressortir ses grands yeux noisette. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait plus de monde dans cette maison. Il y avait d'abord eu Reborn, un bébé avec un Fedora et un costume à la chemise jaune. Bébé qui s'avérait être un tueur à gages servant de tuteur à Tsunayoshi. Il y avait ensuite eu Lambo Bovino, un enfant à la coupe afro s'habillant dans un costume de vache, ainsi que I-Pin, une petite fille qui explose quand elle est trop timide. Puis, il avait eu Fûta, un petit brun champion des classements. Et enfin, Bianchi, la sœur de Gokudera (meilleur ami de Tsunayoshi) spécialiste dans le Poison Cooking. Tout ce beau monde cohabité dans une bonne ambiance dans laquelle ils étaient tous d'accord pour dire que la Mama alias Nana Sawada cuisinait divinement bien tant et si bien que parfois les amis de Tsuna restaient mangés. Sauf peut-être Gokudera quand sa sœur était là. Bref, aujourd'hui était presqu'un jour ordinaire dans cette maison de fous comme diraient certains.

-Je suis rentré ! Dit Tsunayoshi en passant la porte suivit par trois de ses amis

-Bonsoir, mon chéri, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei. Dit Nana en sortant de sa cuisine un ustensile dans la main

-Bonsoir. Dit tout souriant Yamamoto Takeshi, un jeune brun aux yeux noirs toujours joyeux

-EXTRÊME bonsoir ! Dit Ryohei Sasagawa, un jeune boxeur aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux gris aillant toujours un pansement sur le nez

-Bonsoir, Madame Sawada. Dit Gokudera Hayato, un jeune aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts aillant toujours des cigarettes et des bombes à porter de main

-Reborn t'attends avec plusieurs amis à lui dans ta chambre. Dit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement

-Dans ma chambre ?! Des amis ?! Dit Tsuna avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre suivit par ses amis qui comme lui se demandaient qui pouvaient bien être ces fameux amis

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte sur laquelle se trouvait un petit poisson en bois sur lequel il était écris « Tsuna ». Il respira un grand coup sous les regards curieux et encourageant de ses amis avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quand il vit les fameux invités, il n'eut qu'une envie fermer la porte et s'enfuir en courant. Malheureusement, il n'en eut ni le temps ni la possibilité.

-Ah ! Dame-Tsuna ! On vous attend ! Dit Reborn en le regardant sous son Fedora

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Gokudera, près à sortir ses bombes, en regardant les « amis »

« Bonne question » pensa Tsuna en regardant de plus près les invités. Il y avait Xanxus qui s'était trouvé un trône, Dieu seul sait comment. Mais il y avait aussi le reste de la Varia autrement dit : Squalo, Belphégor, Mammon, Lévi et Lussaria assis autour de la table. Verde, l'Arcobaleno de la foudre habillée en scientifique. Il avait des cheveux en batailles aussi verts que son tee-shirt. Il avait aussi de fines lunettes noires rendant ses yeux verts semblables à ceux d'un prédateur.

-Nous sommes ici car nous partageons tous un secret commun. Dit calmement Lussaria alias la Mama

-Un secret ?! Demandèrent les quatre amis surpris par le ton si calme et posé de Lussaria d'habitude si excentrique

-Il y a maintenant quatorze ans, j'ai adopté un petit garçon. Il venait de perdre ses parents et avait été déposé devant la porte de sa tante en pleine nuit. J'ai adoré ce petit garçon d'un an dès que je l'ai vu. J'ai rapidement compris que sa tante ne voudrait pas de lui alors je l'ai emmené avec moi. Il s'appelle Harry James Potter-Semaforo. Il est mon fils. Mammon est son parrain, c'était le meilleur choix en sachant qu'Harry est un sorcier. Raconta Verde

-C'est à cette même année que j'ai découvert que j'avais une demi-sœur. C'était une très belle femme, rêveuse adorant faire des recherches en toutes sortes de choses. Elle ne me ressemblait pas du tout en tout cas pas physiquement. Elle me fit parrain de sa petite Luna. Elle me l'a confié souvent pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Mais quand je ne pouvais m'occuper d'elle je la confié à Lussaria. Expliqua Reborn d'un air mi- nostalgique mi- rêveur.

-Je suis devenu la deuxième maman de cette petite. Surtout après que sa mère soit morte sous ses yeux quand elle avait neuf ans. Elle a fait alors encore plus parti de la famille suite à cela… Luna est resté avec nous quelque temps pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ce malheureux accident. Termina d'expliquer Lussaria

Les quatre amis les regardèrent surpris. Ils n'arrivaient pas imaginer Lussaria et le reste de la Varia ou même Verde s'occupait d'un enfant. C'était vraiment dur d'imaginer cela pour Verde surtout quand on savait qu'il ne disait pas « non » pour utiliser des vies pour tester ses expériences. La Varia s'occupait d'une petite fille n'était pas mais pas du tout rassurant. Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur en imaginant comment pouvait-être les deux enfants.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous dites tout cela ? Demanda Tsuna qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils leur parlaient de ça et surtout qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans sa chambre

-Ils nous ont demandés de venir les aidés… Commença à expliquer Reborn

-Je dirais plutôt les défendre voir même les venger. Dit Verde

-Luna m'a envoyé cela. Tu sais ce que c'est exactement ? Lui demanda Lussaria en sortant d'une de ses poches, une plume noire avec une pointe en argent sur laquelle se trouvaient des sortes d'arabesques

-Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que leur professeur de défense s'en sert sur Harry. Et qu'elle le blesse au sang avec ce truc. Dit Verde après avoir minutieusement observer la plume

-C'est une plume de sang. Elle se sert du sang de celui qui la tient comme une encre. Tout ce que l'on écrit avec ce grave dans la chaire de celui qui écrit. Expliqua Mammon

Son explication fut accueillie dans un silence pesant. Reborn abaissa son Fedora, Verde serra les poings alors qu'il fusillait du regard ladite plume tout comme le reste de la Varia comme s'ils voulaient la détruire. Cependant, le bon sens et l'idée qu'elle pouvait leur servir contre la prof les retint. Gokudera lui se retint d'observer la plume avec une curiosité malsaine. Yamamoto avait perdu son sourire et Ryohei c'était calmé en comprenant qu'on parlait de torture d'un professeur sur un élève devant avoir leur âge. Ça les dégoutés.

-Il faut qu'elle paye à l'EXTRÊME. Dit Ryohei en mode grand frère protecteur

-Je suis d'accord avec tête de gazon/Senpaî. Dirent Gokudera et Yamamoto d'une même voix

-Comment peut-on aider ? Demanda Tsuna qui se doutait qu'au moins lui serait embarqué dans cette histoire

D'ailleurs, il serait quand même venu après avoir entendu l'histoire. Il ne savait pas exactement qui était ce fameux Harry et cette Luna. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas les aider. Il avait bien aidé Fûta alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Il l'avait aidé comme il avait été là pour ses amis quand ils avaient eu besoin de lui. Tout comme eux étaient là quand il avait besoin d'eux. Ils étaient plus que des amis. Ils étaient une famille étrange certes mais une famille. Une famille à laquelle Reborn appartenait et donc Harry et Luna.

-On va aller à leur école et régler nos comptes avec le professeur. Dit Reborn

-Je pourrais revoir ma petite Luna. Dit Lussaria en faisant un câlin dans le vide

-J'ai hâte d'être là-bas. Harry sera ravi. Lui qui ne voulait pas y retourner. Dit Verde

-Je crois qu'on a tous envie d'y aller. Dit Xanxus

-Donc Reborn qui va aller voir Luna et Harry ? Demanda Tsuna qui se disait que si toute la Varia avec en bonus Verde, Reborn et ses amis… Ils n'arriveraient jamais à destination

-J'ai déjà prévenu la Mama. Tu viens avec nous Tsuna. Ryohei, Yamamoto et Gokudera reste pour s'occuper de ta couverture. Tu as besoin de faire tes preuves seul. Dit Reborn

Gokudera, Ryohei et Yamamoto ne purent s'empêcher de râler. Ils avaient été mis au courant de l'histoire. Une histoire à ne pas prendre à la légère et eux se retrouver sur le banc de touche. Ils avaient envie d'accompagner Tsuna et d'aider les deux gamins surtout ce Harry qui semblait servir de bouc-émissaire à son professeur. Ils voulaient vraiment y aller et dire leur manière de penser à cette chose qui se prenait pour un professeur. Ils ne rallèrent que pour la forme mais aussi pour montrer leur façon de penser. Ils avaient compris l'importance de leur présence à Namimori mais ils auraient vraiment voulu y aller. Ils étaient intrigués par Luna et Harry d'ailleurs ils espéraient pouvoir les rencontrés. Ils leur firent donc promettre de les rencontrer.

-Au fait, on part où et quand ? Demanda Tsuna avant que ses amis ne rentrent chez eux

-On part demain matin pour l'Angleterre. Dit Reborn

-Demain matin ?! S'exclama Tsuna

Ses amis lui donnèrent des accolades amicales en lui souhaitant bonnes chance. Xanxus et ses acolytes partirent en lui disant qu'il avait intérêt à être à l'heure sinon gare à lui. Tsuna ne put qu'acquiescer en ayant la lame de Squalo près, trop près de sa gorge. Verde dit qu'il restait mangé avant de partir à l'hôtel. Reborn lui « conseilla » de déjà préparer ses affaires pour le lendemain car ils partaient tôt. Tsuna se retrouva seul dans sa chambre pour faire ses affaires.

-Je sens que cela va être explosif cette histoire. Mais pourquoi je me retrouve embarquer là-dedans à la dernière minute ?! Dit Tsuna en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux de manière mi- stressée mi- excitée

D'ailleurs son intuition lui disait qu'on ne leur avait pas tout dit. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas un truc trop tiré par les cheveux et dangereux. Cependant, il savait que ses espoirs étaient déjà perdus d'avances rien qu'à voir qui venait. « On ne sera pas un peu trop nombreux pour juste un prof ?! » Se demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Alors qu'en Angleterre deux jeunes gens espéraient que leur famille viendrait apporter un chaos sans nom.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	5. La surprise de Luna et Harry

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour les Reviews, ça fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: La surprise de Luna et Harry**

Severus Snape observait Harry Potter depuis sa place à la table des professeurs. Il l'avait vu devenir plus sûr de lui mais aussi plus rusé. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vu. Tout le monde avait vu cela. Ils s'étaient mis à faire des théories et des paris sur l'origine et l'explication du comportement d'Harry Potter. Il était allé voir Dumbledore pour aider son élève mais il n'avait rien pu faire. Dumbledore lui avait dit ne pouvoir être en mesure de faire quoique ce soit. Et lui, ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il se sentait si incompétent, si inutile pour son élève que cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Cependant, il avait réussi à avoir une petite discussion à ce sujet avec Potter et celui-ci avait encore une fois agi de manière inattendue. Il lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule et lui avait dit : « ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez essayé. C'est le plus important. ». D'accord c'était bien beau tous ces mots gentils mais son regard était ce qui l'avait le plus ébranlé. Il l'avait regardé avec ses yeux si verts brillants de douceur et gentillesse. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir le visage souriant de sa douce Lily se superposé à celui d'Harry Potter. Il n'avait pu que regarder son élève s'en allait tout en étant dans un état second.

Et maintenant, ils étaient chacun à leur place dans la grande salle. Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter, qui s'étaient énormément rapprochés ces derniers jours, semblaient ailleurs. Ils regardaient fréquemment les portes closes de la grande salle comme s'ils attendaient que quelqu'un arrive.

-Minerva, cela fait combien de jour que Potter et Lovegood ont un comportement différent ? Demanda-t-il distraitement à sa voisine

-Eh bien… Cela doit bien faire deux jours. Dit Minerva après réflexion

« Deux jours…Alors c'est aujourd'hui ou demain que se produira ce qu'a dit Potter. » Pensa Severus en regardant le sous-nommer. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce que ça aller être.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, Severus ? Demanda Minerva par curiosité en le regardant

-Par curiosité. Répondit-il

Minerva McGonagalle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus que l'une des portes de la grande salle tomba au sol dans un grand fracas coupant court à toutes les discussions. Des silhouettes apparurent dans le nuage de fumée qui voltait dans les rayons de soleil. Tous les habitants de Poudlard baguette à la main étaient prêts à attaquer les nouveaux arrivants. Bien qu'ils ne savaient pas encore combien ils étaient. La fumée retomba doucement au sol révélant ainsi les nouveaux arrivants. Ils virent un homme brun assis nonchalamment sur un trône. Le trône se trouvait sur la porte étalait au sol. Il y avait un homme aux longs cheveux blancs avec une épée à la place de sa main. Il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avec une couronne sur sa tête qui avait un sourire fou sur son visage. Il y avait aussi un homme avec des plumes dans ses cheveux. D'ailleurs, cet homme semblait un peu excentrique contrairement au dernier homme semblant froid et inaccessible avec ses nombreux parapluies dans son dos. En plus de ce groupe assez étrange, il y avait un adolescent aux cheveux châtains défiant les lois de la gravité aux grands yeux noisette ainsi que trois bébés. L'un des bébés était habillé avec une blouse de scientifique et un tee-shirt aussi vert que ses cheveux et ses yeux. Un autre bébé avait un Fedora sur la tête et était habillé dans un costume noir avec une chemise jaune. Et enfin, le dernier bébé portait une sorte de capuchon lui cachant plus de la moitié de son visage.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et comment osez-vous entré de la sorte dans la grande salle de Poudlard ? Demanda Dolorès Ombrage en se levant de son fauteuil

Les nouveaux venus l'observèrent en silence chacun se faisant sa propre opinion sur cette petite femme vêtue de rose. Ils se firent la pensée que celle-ci devait être né d'un crapaud et d'un humain tant elle ressemblait à ce pauvre animal. Une vraie tête à claque » pensèrent-ils tous sauf Tsuna qui pensa que cette femme était vraiment flippante pour le commun des mortels. Il faut dire que lui était habitué avoir des gens plus fous et plus flippants les uns que les autres donc il n'avait pas vraiment peur d'elle. En fait, il n'avait pas du tout peur d'elle. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Reborn qui le poussa en avant. Il lui donna regard interrogateur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait.

-Fais les présentations Dame-Tsuna. Dit Reborn

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?!...Salut, on est là pour vous faire payer ce que vous faites et donc vous avez de fortes chances de mourir vu qu'on est presque tous des assassins. » Pensa Tsuna de manière ironique sur la fin. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec toutes ces baguettes magiques de pointer sur lui. Reborn, Verde et les autres avaient pris le temps de lui expliquer le type d' « arme » que possédaient les sorciers. Tsuna s'avança donc jusqu'au milieu de l'allée centrale. Il observa les élèves et repéra rapidement Harry Potter-Semaforo et Luna Lovegood. Verde, Lussaria et Reborn c'était fait une joie de lui montrer des photos des deux jeunes gens pour qu'il puisse les reconnaître.

-Bonjour, Madame. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes « amis ». Voici Xanxus Vongola, Squalo Superbi, Belphégor, Lussaria, Lévi ainsi que Mammon, Reborn et Verde Semaforo. Quant à moi, je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dit-il en les indiquant chacun leur tour

-Fort bien. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Dit-elle

-Eh bien… Nous sommes venus nous entretenir avec une certaine Dolorès Ombrage.

-Je suis Dolorès Ombrage. De quoi voulez-vous vous entretenir avec moi ?

-Nous aimerions nous entretenir avec-vous de vos méthodes de punition. Dit Tsuna qui essayait vraiment de faire comme Reborn le lui avait appris durant le vol

-Mes méthodes de punition ne vous regardent pas jeune homme. Sachez que je suis envoyé par le Ministère. Et j'ai l'autorisation de Monsieur le Ministre pour utiliser toutes les méthodes que je jugerai nécessaire. Dit Dolorès avec un sérieux et un aplomb des plus surprenants

-Je ne crois que votre Ministre autorise l'utilisation des plumes de sang. S'exclamèrent d'une même voix colérique Verde et Mammon

Dolorès serra les dents ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ces impudents. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas précisé à Cornélius qu'elle méthode elle comptait utiliser. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé alors cela importait peu. Il avait juste signé son autorisation donc elle n'avait rien à craindre. Cependant, ils lui faisaient peur enfin tous sauf ce Tsunayoshi qui semblait bien faible. Elle était Dolorès Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et ce n'était pas ces véracasses qui allaient lui faire perdre tout ce qu'elle avait acquis.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi mes méthodes de punition vous regarde-t-elle. Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez parent d'un élève. Donc ce qui se passe à Poudlard ne vous regarde pas. Dit-elle toute fière d'elle en leur indiquant la sortie

Les élèves et professeurs observèrent les nouveaux avec curiosité se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils ne feraient pas ce que venait de demander Ombrage. Ils n'auraient pas fait une pareille entrée sinon. Severus Snape, lui, ne quitta pas du regard le jeune Potter et la jeune Lovegood qui semblaient attendre une sorte de signal depuis que ce Reborn avait poussé Tsunayoshi en avant pour qu'il les présente. Luna Lovegood se leva et se précipita dans les bras de Lussaria. Celui-ci s'empressa de vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

-Bonjour Mama. Dit-elle avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Reborn en lui disant : « Bonjour, parrain »

Harry ne tarda pas lui aussi à se lever. Il alla directement à la rencontre de Mammon et Verde qui venait à la sienne. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley observaient avec une certaine attention les deux bébés se dirigeant vers Harry. Ils pouvaient enfin mettre un visage sur ce Verde bien qu'ils ignoraient encore qui il était exactement pour Harry. D'ailleurs qui était ce Mammon qui semblait proche d'Harry.

-Bonjour, parrain. Dit Harry en embrassant Mammon

Ce dernier lui rendit son bisou avant d'aller voire Luna le laissant ainsi seul avec Verde. Harry observa Verde de la tête aux pieds en même temps que lui faisait la même chose. Pendant ce temps, Luna discutait avec les autres et rencontrait pour la première fois Tsunayoshi Sawada. D'ailleurs ils semblaient plutôt bien s'entendre.

-Bonjour, Harry. Dit Verde

-Bonjour, papa. Lui répondit Harry en lui donnant un grand sourire

Les élèves et professeurs s'étranglèrent au mot « papa ». Hermione et Ron étaient sans doute les plus choqués. Harry leur avait bien dit que Verde était comme un membre de sa famille mais ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas à _ça_ surtout que Verde était un bébé, un putain de bébé parlant comme un adulte. Ils les regardèrent bavarder entre eux comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux. Harry discuta avec chacun d'entre eux avant que Reborn lui présente le petit châtain qui pour le plus grand étonnement s'avéra être timide. Ils virent aussi la Mama se mettre dans un état pas possible en voyant la main d'Harry.

-Excusez-moi, messieurs et mademoiselle. Mais il me semble que vous vouliez vous entretenir avec le professeur Ombrage. Dit Minerva McGonagalle en se levant pour mieux attirer l'attention des « arrivants »

Ceux-ci la regardèrent l'air de dire : « on espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous interrompre sinon… ! ». Severus Snape, lui-même ne put s'empêcher de trembler face à ces regards. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'une fois encore le petit châtain semblait beaucoup plus doux, plus gentil. Il lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger. « Tu deviens gâteaux, mon vieux » Pensa-t-il de manière défaitiste en essayant de se changer les idées et de se concentrer sur ce qui allait se passer. Dolorès n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle reçut : deux balles de revolver, cinq couteaux, un coup d'épée, une ord de serpent, une décharge électrique, un coup de poing et une morsure de crocodile. Ils s'étaient tout bonnement jetés sur elle ; même le petit châtain qu'ils prenaient pour un ange lui avait donné un sacré coup de poing à lui en décrocher la mâchoire. Le silence tomba sur la grande salle telle une chape de plomb alors que personne n'avait vu venir quoique ce soit. Ils avaient juste vu Ombrage se levait légèrement pour se retrouver quelque microseconde plus tard affalait dans son siège les yeux grands ouverts et tremblante de peur mais aussi contre coup de la décharge électrique. Elle avait du sang qui coulait ici et là de ses coupures et un magnifique bleu.

-Waouh ! Tu as une sacrée droite, Tsuna. S'exclama Harry brisant le silence

-Merci. Dit Tsuna en rougissant sous le compliment

-Bien. Il semblerait que le Ministère ne soit pas au courant que vous ayez la garde de Monsieur Potter. D'ailleurs depuis quand l'avez-vous ? Et de quoi voulez-vous vous entretenir avec moi ? Dit Dolorès d'une petite voix après s'être bien remis sur son siège

Verde souffla un bon coup alors qu'il voyait le dirlo avide de réponse. « Il n'est pas là quand les élèves ont besoin de lui. Mais quand on n'a pas besoin de lui, il s'impose, le vieux. » Pensèrent-ils méchamment. Harry et Luna leur avait dit que seul le professeur Snape avait aidé Harry. D'ailleurs, le vieux et tous les autres pouvaient essayer de jouer au plus malin mais ils n'avaient aucune chance contre eux. Ils étaient des génies. Et en tant que tel, ils avaient fait en sorte que Rita Skeeter soit au courant de leur venu à Poudlard. C'est pour cela qu'il y avait un gros scarabée sur le trône de Xanxus. Ils allaient achetés cette édition et sûrement l'encadrer.

-Je suis Harry Potter- Semaforo, le fils adoptif de Verde Semaforo. Dit Harry en passant devant celui-ci pour lui éviter de transformer Dolorès en cobaye

Il pourrait le faire après qu'ils ont réglés leur compte avec cet immonde chewing-gum. Dolorès leur faisait définitivement à un vieux chewing-gum. Harry vit son père finir de se calmer. Il était extrêmement protecteur peut-être un peu trop. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rassurer d'avoir une famille aussi protectrice en sachant qu'il avait Voldemort après lui.

-Il me semble qu'en tant que professeur cela ne vous regarde pas ; déchet. Dit froidement Xanxus qui aimait beaucoup le petit Harry, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs

Mammon regarda étrangement son boss. Il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci avait un faible pour son filleul. Mais boss ou pas, il ne toucherait pas à un cheveu de Harry. Ce dernier ne semblait pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui surtout, en ce qui concernait Xanxus, et c'était tant mieux.

-On est là pour régler nos comptes avec vous. Dirent-ils d'une même voix promettant mil souffrances faisant trembler tout le monde même les plus courageux

* * *

Une Reviews?

Une drôle de fin?...Je sais. Une idée de ce qui va se passer? Des propositions?

A la prochaine


	6. Gloups!

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour les Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Yuki-Jiji:Un Severus x Tsuna? Eh bien, oui. Cela met venu naturellement. A la base je n'avais pas prévu de faire de couple. Donc voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Gloups !**

Rita Skeeter dans sa forme de scarabée était merveilleusement et délicieusement heureuse. Elle voyait déjà le nombre affolant de tirage qu'il y aurait de son article. Oh oui ! Cela allait être l'article du siècle. Elle ne savait pas qui exactement étaient ces gens mais elle les adoré. Si à chaque qu'ils pointaient le bout de leur ils lui permettaient d'avoir des articles pareils, elle allait guetter leur présence.

Ils sortaient documents et preuves sur preuve de tout ce dont ils accusaient Dolorès Ombrage et bientôt Albus Dumbledore. Ils avaient prouvé l'utilisation des plumes de sang en en montrant une qu'ils possédaient et en demandant à un elfe de maison du nom de Dobby d'aller chercher toutes les plumes qu'il trouverait dans le bureau, dans la classe et dans les appartements personnels de Dolorès Ombrage. L'elfe revint avec une dizaine de plumes ordinaires et deux lots complets de vingt de plume de sang chacun. Dolorès hurla que c'était un coup monté. Elle essaya même de mettre Harry Potter en retenu mais elle se fit menacer d'armes en tout genre. Ils étaient maintenant en train de la finir et aller commencer à s'attaquer à Dumbledore comme promis.

-Professeur Dumbledore à votre tour maintenant. Dit Reborn

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Vous avez voulu vous entretenir avec Dolorès, c'est fait. Maintenant, veuillez quitter mon école. Je vous assure que des mesures seront prises concernant les actes de Miss Ombrage. Dit Albus Dumbledore qui n'était pas rassuré du tout par ces individus

Depuis la fameuse lettre d'eux Harry n'était plus lui-même. Et ce n'était pas bon pour ce qu'il devait faire pour vaincre Tom. Harry devait rester le parfait Gryffondor qui irait combattre le méchant Tom avec pour seul issu leur mort à tous les deux. L'un mourait comme un méchant mal aimé et l'autre mourait comme un héros mort au combat. Bref, ça n'allait pas. Il fallait qu'Harry lui fasse confiance. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un rire de psychopathe fou faisant passer ceux de Tom pour un rire de bisounours.

-Ushishi ! Le roturier croit qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Dit Belphégor de son ton habituel en jouant avec un couteau

Un frisson de peur parcourut la grande salle. Cet homme leur faisait peur sûrement bien plus que les autres. Ils pouvaient voir qu'il se retenait de lancer une flopée de couteau. Ils espéraient que ses amis le retiendraient. Le petit châtain se recula légèrement comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Severus remarqua que Tsuna regardait Belphégor avec une certaine crainte pourtant au fond de ses yeux il vit quelque chose qui lui dit que si il le voulait il pourrait l'arrêter sans trop de problème. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intriguait par le petit châtain. Il ne revint à la réalité que quand il entendit Hagrid s'exclamait un puissant et tonitruant :

-QUOI ?!

Severus se demanda ce qui se passait. Il interrogea discrètement Flitwick qui lui appris que le dénommé Xanxus venait de révéler que Dumbledore avait jeté le « Fidelistas » sur la maison des Potters et donc qu'il connaissait l'identité du gardien. Verde avait aussi dit comment il avait trouvé…oups…rencontré Harry. Mammon parla aussi du testament bloqué. Bref. Dumbledore avait pas mal de chose à se reprocher. D'ailleurs, il avait perdu pas mal de couleur et essayait désespérément de disparaître de la vue de tous. Les élèves l'observaient avec un mélange de stupéfaction, de colère, d'incrédulité et de dégout. Les professeurs, eux, se retenaient difficilement de lui lancer des sorts plus coriaces les uns que les autres. Dolorès souriait mais si elle n'avait pas été en si mauvaise position par suite des révélations la concernant elle aurait dansée une danse de la victoire. Rita, elle, chantait les louanges du groupe. Severus ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou trahi par son mentor. Severus n'eut pas le temps de débattre sur ses émotions qu'il vit le bébé Reborn sortir son révolver et visait Dumbeldore.

-Non, Reborn. Suis le plan. Tu as dit toi-même que c'était ton meilleur plan. Dit Tsuna en s'interposant

On voyait bien que malgré le sang-froid et le courage dont il faisait preuve, il avait peur de Reborn. Ce-dernier l'observa avant de baisser son arme qui reprit la forme d'un caméléon vert pomme.

-Très bien, Dame-Tsuna. Tu te chargeras de déposer les dossiers contre Dolorès Ombrage et Albus Dumbledore au Ministère. Dit Reborn après un moment

-Quoi ?! Mais je n'y connais rien du tout au Ministère. Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à faire cela ? S'exclama Tsuna qui se retenait de mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait les arracher

-Cela ne devrait-il pas plus être à toi de le faire, papa ? Demanda Harry

Tsuna le regarda l'air de dire : « T'es mon sauveur ! ». D'ailleurs cela fit sourire Harry quand celui-ci le remarqua. Severus, lui, se fit la pensé que Tsuna était vraiment mignon. « Arrête de penser des trucs pareils, mon vieux. T'as aucune chance. Il a au moins l'âge de Potter. Oublis mon vieux. » pensa Severus en secouant la tête. Minerva avait remarqué depuis un petit moment déjà comment Severus regardait Tsunayoshi. Elle avait deviné son débat intérieur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait déjà dû demander plusieurs fois à Flitwick ce qu'il se passait.

-Hein ?! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je dois aller à l'école et ma mère va s'inquiéter. S'exclama Tsuna arrachant plusieurs personnes de leurs pensées dont Minerva

-Dame-Tsuna ! Je donnerais une explication à Nana et à tes amis. Ils se chargeront de le transmettre à l'école. Dit Reborn comme si c'était l'évidence même

-Restes un peu ici. Le temps que je ramène les dossiers totalement compléter. Et j'irais avec Harry et toi les déposer. Dit Verde

-Vous n'avez pas les dossiers, papa ? Dit Harry surpris

-Non. Nous avons décidé de simplement venir dire notre manière de penser sur les agissements de tes professeurs. Répondit Mammon

-Ushishi, de manière douce. Ajouta Belphégor en jouant encore une fois avec un couteau

Tsuna soupira à ce commentaire. Décidemment, il n'avait pas du tout la même notion d'une « méthode douce ». Il observa Harry et Luna dirent « au-revoir » à chaque membre de la Varia et Reborn ainsi que Verde. Ils leur demandèrent s'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas rester plus longtemps. Ils leur répondirent que non et que de toute façon ils se reverraient pour le jugement. Tsuna regarda Reborn est compris que ce n'était vraiment pas négociable. Il allait rester ici.

-Tsunayoshi, veuilles sur Harry pour moi. D'accord ? Dit Verde

-D'accord, Verde. Répondit Tsuna

-Je te demande la même chose que Verde. Dit Mammon en dégageant une aura menaçante

-Veuilles sur ma petite Luna ! S'exclama Lussaria en le prenant dans ses bras avant de lui dire de bien prendre soin de lui

-T'inquiètes pas, Lussaria. Dit difficilement Tsuna prisonnier dans la puissante étreinte de la Mama

Les autres membres de la Varia lui dirent à peu près la même chose. Non sans le menacer. Tsuna frissonna de peur devant chacun d'eux. Une fois fait, ils sortirent tous ne laissant que lui, Reborn ainsi que Luna et Harry.

-Dame-Tsuna prend soin de Luna et Harry. Dit-il en le menaçant avec Léon-révolver

Tsuna hocha frénétiquement de la tête. Reborn partit non sans lui laisser la valise qu'il avait dû préparer. Une fois, qu'ils furent tous parti le silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Tous avaient suivi la conversation entre eux. Rita Skeeter était partie en même temps que Xanxus pour filer chez son éditeur. Les élèves et les professeurs se demandèrent ce qu'allait faire le petit châtain qui semblait s'être fait avoir en beauté par Reborn. Tsuna, lui, déglutit tout en maudissant Reborn et ses plans. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

-Euh…Désolé mais je crois bien que je vais devoir rester ici jusqu'à ce que Verde revienne. Dit Tsuna soudain tout timide et mal à l'aise sous tous les regards

Harry rigola devant la timidité de Tsuna. Il le mena à la table des Gryffondors tout en rigolant et en disant qu'il espérait pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance. Les Gryffondors lui firent donc une place ainsi que pour Luna. Le professeur Chourave prit les choses en main et appela un elfe de maison lui demandant de préparer une chambre pour le jeune Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dolorès fusilla purement et simplement Tsuna du regard en se jurant qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de remettre Harry Potter à sa place. Minerva se dit qu'il faudrait rectifier le nom d'Harry Potter dans les dossiers. Les autres professeurs se dirent qu'ils aimaient beaucoup le petit groupe qui était encore là tout à l'heure et qu'ils comptaient bien garder un œil sur Dumbledore. Et Severus, lui, faisait une danse de la victoire dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait compris que Tsuna restait.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	7. Conséquences et Tsuna à Poudlard

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Conséquences et Tsuna à Poudlard**

Le lendemain de la venue de la famille d'Harry Potter et de Luna Lovegood fut presque semblable à tous les autres jours. Les élèves n'étaient pas bien réveillés au petit-déjeuner et parlait encore un peu sur ce qui s'était passé hier. Tsuna s'installa à la table des Gryffondors avec Harry et ses amis. Il fut ravi de pouvoir manger sans qu'il y ait de risque cela soit du poison cooking. Ils étaient donc tous en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand les hiboux et chouettes arrivèrent avec le courrier et la Gazette des sorciers. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux hiboux et chouettes pour déposer la Gazette et il fallut encore moins de temps pour que les élèves se mettent à commenter l'article.

-Harry, regardes ce qui est écris ! Dit Hermione en passant le journal à son ami

 ** _« Dumbledore manipule et Dolorès Ombrage torture !_**

 _Cher lecteurs et lectrices,_

 _Hier sur le temps du midi, un groupe d'individus assez hétérogène à fait une entrée très fracassante à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie. Ils firent rapidement par de leur désir de s'entretenir avec Dolorès Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et avec Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard. Et à partir de ce moment, nous sommes allées de révélations en révélations._

 _Dans un premier temps, il fut découvert que le père adoptif et le parrain d'Harry Potter se trouvait parmi le groupe ainsi que le parrain de Luna Lovegood. En effet, Harry Potter aurait été adopté la nuit de la mort de ses parents par un scientifique moldu du nom de Verde Semaforo. Harry Potter s'appelle donc en réalité Harry Potter-Semaforo ayant pour parrain un certain Mammon qui n'est autre qu'un illusionniste moldu. Et là chers lecteurs et lectrices, vous n'êtes qu'au début de vos surprises car le parrain de la jeune Luna Lovegood n'est autre que Reborn, le plus grand tueur à gages du monde moldu._

 _Dans un deuxième temps, nos nouveaux venus se sont entretenus avec Dolorès Ombrage directement dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise quand ils ont prouvé que la Grande Inquisitrice utilisait des plumes de sang sur les élèves pendant leurs heures de colle. De plus, elle est utilisée sur tous les élèves qu'importe leur âge et principalement sur Harry Potter-Semaforo, notre cher Survivant. Harry Potter-Semaforo aurait demandé l'aide de son professeur de potion mais en vain celui-ci ne pouvant faire quoique ce soit pour pouvoir aider son élève malgré ses tentatives. Dumbledore lui-même ne serait pas intervenu en faveur des élèves pas même pour notre Survivant. C'est donc ce groupe qui dévoila toute l'horreur de la chose quand la Grande Inquisitrice déclara avoir l'autorisation de Monsieur Le Ministre Cornélius Fudge. Nous pouvons-nous demander que fait Monsieur Le Ministre pour protéger nos enfants et les aidés à devenir de bons sorciers de la nouvelle génération s'il donne le droit d'utiliser des artéfacts de magie noire considérer comme de la tortue qui équivaut à un allé simple à Azkaban pour simplement l'utiliser sur des adultes ?_

 _J'ai demandé au Médicomage Walker qu'elle pourrait être les conséquences pour les enfants d'une telle utilisation de plume de sang sur eux. Voici sa réponse :_

 _« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Mademoiselle Skeeter mais ses enfants cours de gros risques. En fait, la plume de sang s'attaque au noyau magique du sorcier. Elle attaque et perturbe le noyau, le rendant totalement instable. Une telle utilisation sur des enfants aussi jeunes peut détruire leur noyau au point de faire d'eux des cracmols dans le pire des cas. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils pourraient être incapable de contrôler totalement leur magie et avoir des accidents magiques comme les très jeunes enfants mais à plus grande échelle. »_

 _À la suite des explications du Médicomage Walker, je ne peux que conseiller aux enfants de rencontrer un Médicomage spécialisé pour évaluer les dégâts._

 _Bien que ces révélations soient horribles, celles faites concernant Dumbledore le sont encore plus. Et quand vous les connaîtraient vous vous demanderez sûrement comme moi : « Vous-savez-qui étaient-ils le seul Mage Noir durant la dernière guerre ? »._

 _Ces révélations concernent tout particulièrement notre Survivant. Le père adoptif de ce dernier ainsi que son parrain révélèrent de bien terribles choses. En effet, Albus Dumbledore aurait lui-même jeté le sortilège du « Fidelistas » sur la maison de Lord et Lady Potter. Il connaissait donc l'identité du gardien du Secret qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black fut donc envoyé à Azkaban pendant douze ans alors qu'il était innocent et sans avoir reçu de procès. De plus, Dumbledore aurait bloqué le testament de James et Lily Potter empêchant ainsi leur dernière volonté d'être connu et réalisé. Et enfin, sûrement le plus horrible. Il a déposé Harry Potter tout juste âgé d'un an devant la porte de son oncle et de sa tante le soir de la mort de ses parents. À la suite d'une petite enquête, j'ai découvert que l'oncle et la tante d'Harry Potter déteste la magie et considère les sorciers comme des anormaux voir même des monstres._

 _Combien d'horribles manipulations cachent encore Albus Dumbledore ? Le pouvoir lui serait-il monté à la tête ? Combien d'innocents ont vécu la même chose que Sirius Black qui est encore Lord Black ? Justice sera-t-elle enfin rendue ?_

 _Tant de questions mais une chose que je peux vous assurez. Monsieur Semaforo, Mammon et Reborn ont décidés de porter plainte contre Dolorès Ombrage et Albus Dumbledore. Nous nous reverrons à ce moment-là chers lecteurs et lectrices._

 _C'était Rita Skeeter. **»** _

-Waw ! Elle y est allée à fond ! S'exclama Harry après avoir lu l'article

-Et en plus, elle n'a pas menti ou enjolivé. Dit Ron

-Il valait mieux pour elle. Dit Tsuna

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demandèrent les jumeaux

-Parce que Xanxus et les autres ont menacés de lui faire payer au centuple si elle le faisait. Et puis, j'ai ajouté qu'Hibari Kyoya et Mukuro Rokudo se feraient un plaisir de s'ajouter à l'addition.

-Qui ? Demanda Harry

-C'est…comment dire ? ...Eh bien, Hibari est le chargé de discipline de mon école. Il tabasse les gens pour leur faire respecter ses règles et envoie même les adultes à l'hôpital. Et Mukuro, lui, c'est un puissant illusionniste comme Mammon mais il a traversé les sept voies de l'Enfer. Expliqua Tsuna

-Maintenant que tu le dis parrain m'a parler d'eux. Enfin surtout de Mukuro. Il n'avait pas trop l'air de l'aimé.

-Normal. Mukuro l'a battu à plate couture dans un duel d'illusionniste. Et une fois qu'il eut battu, il lui a dit : « Tu as perdu pour une seule et unique raison. Parce que j'étais ton adversaire. ». Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Mammon elle valait le détour. Dit Tsuna en se souvenant de ce combat épique

-Il a l'air trop cool. Et c'est un de tes amis ? Dit Harry

-Ouais. Mais il est bizarre comme tous mes amis. Dit Tsuna

« J'espère que Sirius ne réagira pas trop brusquement à cause de l'article. » pensa Harry avant de partir pour ses cours en compagnie de Tsuna et de ses amis. Pendant que les élèves reprenaient une journée de cours tout à fait ordinaire mis à part la présence de Tsuna ; certains recevaient des lettres par centaines. En effet, Cornélius Fudge, Dolorès Ombrage et Albus Dumbledore recevaient des lettres très incendiaires en plus des beuglantes. Sainte-Mangouste ne cessait de recevoir des appels et des lettres de parent prenant rendez-vous pour leurs enfants pour être sûr que les méthodes de la Grande Inquisitrice ne leur avaient rien fait qui puissent avoir des conséquences catastrophiques comme en avait parler le Médicomage Walker dans l'interview de La Gazette. Harry reçut des lettres de parents lui disant qu'ils lui donnaient leur soutien pour le procès contre Dolorès et qu'entre parents ils s'étaient déjà réunis pour faire un dossier contre elle à la suite des résultats qu'ils obtiendraient à Sainte-Mangouste.

XxxXxxX

Tsunayoshi Sawada marchait tranquillement dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Il était arrivé la veille. On lui avait donné un appartement aux couleurs lavande très beau mais beaucoup trop richement décoré pour lui. Son appartement n'était pas loin du dortoir des Gryffondors et on y entrée grâce à un mot de passe. Il avait suivi Harry à ses cours du matin et Luna à ceux de l'après-midi. Maintenant, il marchait dans les couloirs perdus dans ses pensées laissant ses pas le guidés. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix grave.

-Bonsoir, Monsieur Sawada. Dit la voix le faisant sursauter

-Bonjour, Monsieur Snape. Vous m'avez fait peur. Dit Tsuna

-Pardonnez-moi. Mais que faites-vous dans les cachots ?

-Dans les cachots ?!...Je crois que je me suis perdu.

Ce couloir était sombre et humide. D'ailleurs il ne faisait pas très chaud. Ce constat le fit frissonner alors qu'il se mettait à friconner ses bras pour se réchauffer. Severus le remarqua et invoquât une couverture verte qu'il jeta sur les épaules de Tsunayoshi.

-Merci beaucoup. Dit Tsuna en lui donnant un petit sourire

"Trop mignon" pensa Severus en le voyant placer timidement la couverture sur lui. Le silence s'installa doucement entre eux sans pour autant qu'il soit gênant. Finalement, Tsuna leva son regard vers lui et dit :

-Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à retourner à mon appartement à côté de la Tour de Gryffondor, s'il-vous-plaît ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Sawada. Dit Severus en lui souriant

-Merci. Appelez-moi, Tsuna comme tout le monde. Dit Tsuna en se mettant à marcher à ses côtés

Ils marchèrent côte à côte chacun observant l'autre à la dérober. Severus le trouvait vraiment adorable et cherchait un moyen d'engager la conversation. Tsuna, lui, observait discrètement l'intriguant maître des potions. Il le trouvait plutôt joli.

-Harry nous a dit comment vous avez essayé de l'aider. Dit Tsuna

-Vraiment ?! Dit Severus surpris que son élève a parlé de lui

-Oui. Je trouve cela super que vous l'ayez aidé malgré vos différents.

-Merci beaucoup. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de professeur. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Tsuna ?

-Reborn et Verde nous on parlait _à mes amis et moi_ d'Harry et Luna. Ils ont dit ce qui se passait ici alors on a tous voulu venir. Finalement, c'est moi qui suis venu. Expliqua Tsuna

-C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de vous précipiter pour aider quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas.

-Merci. Dit Tsuna un peu gêné

Ils marchèrent silence ne sachant pas quoi dire une nouvelle fois. Severus voulait en savoir plus sur Tsuna. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître. Et surtout voir s'il a une chance avec lui.

-Dites-moi, Tsuna ce n'est pas trop difficile pour vous d'être dans un endroit plein de magie ?

-C'est un peu difficile. Mais grâce à Harry et Luna ainsi que leurs amis ça va. C'est encore nouveau et super étrange mais sinon ça va. Dit Tsuna en pensant qu'ici il n'y a pas de fou

-Est-ce que vous savez combien de temps prendra le père de Monsieur Potter pour revenir avec les dossiers ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère qu'il ne prendra pas trop de temps mes amis me manquent. Dit Tsuna en reconnaissant le couloir menant à la Tour de Gryffondor

-Voilà. Nous sommes arrivés. Dit Severus en s'arrêtant devant un portrait représentant une femme rousse assise sur le bord d'une fontaine

-Mot de passe ? Demanda la femme depuis sa fontaine empêchant ainsi Tsuna de parler

-Monstre brocoli. Dit Tsuna à la femme avant de se tourner vers Severus et de dire :

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir raccompagné. Est-ce que je peux vous appeler Severus ?

Severus qui s'était légèrement pétrifié en entendant le mot de passe le fut totalement quand il entendit la question de Tsuna. Dans sa tête un mini- lui danser en chantant : « il veut m'appeler Severus ! » alors que des confettis tombaient tout autour de lui. Cependant, il reprit pied dans la réalité pour lui répondre.

-Oui, bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler Severus. Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Répondit-il

-Super. Bonne fin de soirée, Severus. Dit Tsuna en le saluant d'un signe de la main avant d'entrée dans son appartement non sans entendre Severus lui souhaitait une bonne fin de soirée

XxxXxxX

Les jours s'écoulaient et les choses se calmaient plus ou moins. Sirius avait écrit une lettre à Harry lui donnant rendez-vous dans la Cabane Hurlante. Harry y alla et ne parla à personne de sa rencontre mais il avait l'air sur un petit nuage. Tsuna en déduisit que Sirius avait accepté Verde et Mammon. Tsuna se rapprocha de Severus. Il aimait beaucoup discutait avec lui. Ils devinrent rapidement amis et continuèrent à se rapprocher sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte contrairement aux élèves. Tsuna tissa aussi des liens forts avec Harry et Luna qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il garda un œil sur eux comme il l'avait promis. La population Poudlarienne reprenait une vie normale où la seule chose qui venait la perturbé était l'avancé du pari sur la mise en couple de Tsuna et de Severus.

Ce fut alors que la deuxième semaine après la venue de la Varia, que le calme de Poudlard fut de nouveau perturbé. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit qui rappela l'arrivée du groupe avec lequel était arrivé Tsuna. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître Verde et Reborn ainsi que toute la Varia mais aussi les amis de Tsuna.

-Kufufu…Dommage que je ne puisse pas leur montrer tout de suite toutes les beautés des sept voies de l'Enfer. Dit Mukuro avec son trident en mains et ses yeux brillants dangereusement

-J'aimerai mordre à mort ses herbivores. Ajouta Hibari avec ses tonfas en mains en fixant lui aussi Dumbledore et Ombrage

-Harry ! Luna ! Tsuna ! On y va le procès contre Dolorès Ombrage commence dans une heure ! Dit Reborn

-Et demain matin à la première heure se sera votre tour, Dumbledore. Dit Verde en le fixant avec un regard promettant mil et une souffrance plus atroce les unes que les autres

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	8. Le jugement de Dolorès

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _-Kufufu…Dommage que je ne puisse pas leur montrer tout de suite les beautés des sept voies de l'Enfer. Dit Mukuro avec son trident en mains et ses yeux brillants dangereusement_

 _-J'aimerai mordre à mort ses herbivores. Ajouta Hibari avec ses tonfas en mains en fixant lui aussi Dumbledore et Ombrage_

 _-Harry ! Luna ! Tsuna ! On y va le procès contre Dolorès Ombrage commence dans une heure ! Dit Reborn_

 _-Et demain matin à la première heure se sera votre tour, Dumbledore. Dit Verde en le fixant avec un regard promettant mil et une souffrances plus atroces les unes que les autres_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Le jugement de Dolorès**

Tsuna regarda ses gardiens et amis avec surprises. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à les voir ici. Mais cela lui fit super plaisir. Il se leva et alla à leur rencontre. Il les regarda et leur donna un immense sourire avant de faire à signe à Harry et Luna de venir.

Harry et Luna le rejoignirent en se demandant qui était les nouveaux venus. Cependant, ils avaient une petite idée concernant les deux personnes qui avaient parlé. Tsuna ne tarda pas à présenter ses amis à Harry et Luna. Il les mit aussi au courant pour leur petit surnoms, pour pas qu'il soit surpris.

-Alors c'est toi, Mukuro ? Tsuna m'a un peu raconté comment tu as battu mon parrain dans un duel d'illusionniste. Dit Harry en le regardant

-Kufufu…Je suis bien Mukuro. Ton parrain n'était pas très fort. Dit Mukuro

-Je ne te permets pas ! S'exclama Mammon

-Et si nous y allons-y ? Demanda Tsuna qui ne voulait pas assister à un combat entre les deux illusionnistes

Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en même temps qu'une chouette vient déposer une lettre juste devant Dolorès. La lettre était tout simplement sa convocation devant le Magenmagot. Tsuna se retourna et sourit à Severus avant de partir en discutant avec ses amis. Severus fut super heureux que Tsuna lui ait souris. Il lui avait même rendu son sourire. Pendant que Dolorès partait de rage en espérant bien gagner ce procès qui n'avait aucune raison d'être selon elle. Tsuna, Reborn et tout leur petit groupe n'alla pas tout de suite aux Ministère. Ils allèrent dans un bar tranquille loin de l'agitation du Chemin de Traverse pour une bonne bière-au-beurre pour les plus jeunes et quelques choses de plus forts pour les adultes. Verde menaça de se servir du serveur pour ses expériences quand celui-ci ne voulut lui donnait qu'un verre de lait. Mammon, lui, menaça de faire couler la boutique alors que Reborn le menaça avec Léon-révolver.

-Qui est-ce qui défendra Harry et Luna ? Demanda Yamamoto

-Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas choisi qui allait le faire ?! Demanda Harry choqué

-Ils ne savaient sûrement qui est le plus calme pour le faire. Dit rêveusement Luna

-Exact. Il faut que celui qui le fasse soit le plus calme et le plus à même de te défendre et faire plonger ce crapaud. Dit Reborn en regardant Tsuna

-Laissez-moi deviner c'est moi qui vais devoir le faire. Soupira Tsuna de manière défaitiste

-Oui. Cela te fera un entrainement. Dit Reborn

Tsuna soupira une fois encore. Il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Il connaissait assez bien son cher tuteur pour savoir qu'il n'aurait absolument pas le choix. Il préféra abdiquer plutôt que de se lancer dans un combat déjà perdu d'avance.

-Très bien. Je le ferai. Mais à une condition ! Dit Tsuna en instant sur le « mais »

-Quelle condition ? Demanda Verde tout aussi curieux que les autres

-Je veux juste que Mukuro puisse me donner un petit coup de pouce. Je sais que tu peux parler dans ma tête. Alors ta langue d'argent ne sera pas de refus. Dit Tsuna

-Kufufu…pas de soucis. Dit Mukuro

XxxXxxXxxX

Dolorès Ombrage était assise sur la chaise des accusés. Elle qui avait espéré ne jamais se retrouver là. Tout ça c'était la faute de Potter et sa famille sortit de Merlin seul sait où. Les derniers membres du Magenmagot venaient de s'installer. Des Aurors étaient là au fond de la salle comme si elle était une criminelle. Elle n'en était pas une. Elle le savait. Elle en était sûre.

Une femme d'apparence stricte aux cheveux gris et aux yeux marron perçants se leva de sa place d'où elle préside l'assemblée. Elle portait une robe noire comme à son habitude. Cette femme était Amélia Bones.

-Bien. La séance peut commencer. Nous sommes ici pour déterminer si Dolorès Jane Ombrage est coupable de torture et abus de pouvoir sur les élèves de Poudlard et principalement sur Harry James Potter-Semaforo. Qui sera l'avocat de l'accusé et celui de Monsieur Potter-Semaforo ?

-Je suis Monsieur Henry Vodka, l'avocat de l'accusé. Ma cliente plaide non-coupable. Dit un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année qui semblait bien connaître son métier

-Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, et je défendrai Monsieur Potter-Semaforo. Dit Tsuna en se présentant comme l'avait fait l'avocat sous les conseils de Mukuro

Madame Bones acquiesça à leur propos et sortit le dossier. Elle s'assura que tout le monde était là et que la personne en charge de prendre des notes sur ce qui allait se dire était prête. Une fois fait, elle ouvrit le dossier et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus.

-Bien avocat je vous laisse faire. Nous commencerons par interroger l'accusé sous véritasérum à la demande de Monsieur Semaforo. Dit Amélia

-Et si ma cliente refuse à être soumise au véritasérum ? Demanda Monsieur Vodka

-Dans ce cas, ses propos pourront être remis en question à n'importe quel moment. D'ailleurs vous n'aurez le droit que de poser deux questions chacun. Dit Amélia

Monsieur Vodka regarda sa cliente pour voir ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle était restée campé sur ses positions refusant de prendre le véritasérum. Il soupira et fit signe qu'elle ne prendrait pas la potion. Il savait bien que c'était de la folie et qu'elle n'était pas totalement innocente dans cette affaire. Il y avait des preuves trop grandes, l'article de la Gazette et le scandale qui avait suivi. Madame Bones fit signe à Tsuna de commencer à questionner Dolorès.

« _Demandes lui pourquoi elle s'en prenait à Harry. Pourquoi lui plus que les autres._ » Dit Mukuro dans la tête de Tsuna

-Madame Ombrage. Il a été découvert qu'Harry Potter-Semaforo recevait beaucoup de retenue de votre part. Des retenues presqu'à chaque cours pour des raisons divers et variés qui pour la plupart ne méritez qu'un simple avertissement oral. Je me demandais donc si vous pouviez m'éclairé sur le pourquoi de toutes ces retenues qui donne véritablement l'impression qu'il était votre bouc-émissaire. Dit Tsuna

-Potter est un gamin prétentieux qui passe son temps à mentir en racontant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour. Il cherche à attirer l'attention sur lui en créant la panique. Il se croit mieux que tout le monde. C'est mon devoir de professeur de le remettre à sa place. Dit fièrement Dolorès

Tsuna comme Verde et le reste de la Varia se retenaient tant bien que mal de crier qu'Harry n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. Harry était un adolescent farceur quelque peu explosif à ces heures perdues, et, un peu rebelle comme tous les adolescents. Il n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. Et puis, il n'était pas du tout du genre à attirer l'attention sur lui. Il n'aimait pas sa célébrité alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il chercherait à attirer l'attention sur lui. « _Ne te casse pas la tête là-dessus. Demande-lui comment elle s'y prenait pour le remettre à sa place_ » dit Mukuro dans la tête de Tsuna alors qu'il sentait que celui-ci allait s'énerver et défendre Harry.

-Pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur la façon que vous avez utilisée pour le remettre à sa place. Il me semble que vous utilisiez des plumes de sang. Dit Tsuna posant ainsi sa deuxième question

-Je lui donner des retenues. Et utiliser les moyens qui me plaisaient. Je lui faisais principalement faire des lignes. Dit Dolorès

-Je vous remercie pour vos réponses. Je vous la laisse, Monsieur Vodka. Dit Tsuna en retournant à sa place à côté d'Harry devant sa famille

En retournant à sa place, il vit les pouces levés et les sourires de sa famille. Quand il fut à côté d'Harry certains d'entre eux se penchèrent vers lui pour le féliciter et l'encourager pour la suite. Harry lui donna un grand sourire que Tsuna lui rendit. Tsuna avait bien vu qu'Harry avait eu peur qu'il ne croie Dolorès.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai appris à te connaître. Je sais que tu n'es pas ce qu'elle dit. Lui murmura Tsuna dans son oreille avant que Monsieur Vodka ne commence

-Madame Ombrage, vous avez dit avoir mis Monsieur Potter-Semaforo en retenue. Je me demandais si vous ne pouviez pas m'éclairer sur le nombre d'heure que vous le gardiez à faire des lignes. Dit Monsieur Vodka dès qu'il fut sûr qu'il avait l'attention de tout le monde

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je le gardais autant qu'il fallait jusqu'à ce que cela rentre. Répondit Dolorès qui essayait de ne pas se faire accuser à tord

-Jusqu'à ce que cela rentre ? Ce n'est pas très précis comme réponse, Madame. Sinon, ma deuxième et dernière question est la suivante : qui vous donnez la limite que vous ne pouviez utiliser pour les punitions ?

-Monsieur Le Ministre m'a donné le droit d'utiliser tous les moyens que je jugerai nécessaire.

-Nous vous remercions Madame Ombrage. Nous allons passer à l'interrogateur de Monsieur Potter-Semaforo. Et si nécessaire nous reposerons des questions pour éclaircir certains points. Dit Madame Bones en suivant du regard une feuille devant elle

Les membres du Magenmagot commencèrent à se regarder entre eux ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils faisaient. Ils interrogeaient le coupable et délibérer point. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette méthode. Ils voulurent questionner Madame Bones mais celle-ci les dissuada d'un regard noir. Il valait mieux qu'il la laisse faire sinon les Vongolas allaient le faire à leur façon. Et vu leur identité et leur pouvoir, elle tenait à le faire elle-même avec leur condition. D'ailleurs le fait que Dolorès est refusée de prendre du véritasérum ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En effet si elle refusait de le prendre la famille d'Harry Potter-Semaforo obtenait le droit d'intervenir quand bon leur semble.

Dolorès Ombrage venait justement de céder sa place à Harry. Celui-ci s'assit sur la chaise où il se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise face à tous ses yeux braqués sur lui. Cependant, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur. Après tout, sa famille avait fait le dossier et ils avaient des preuves en bêton. Harry n'écouta pas vraiment ce qui disait Madame Bones vu qu'elle expliquait comment aller se passer l'interrogatoire et les réponses qu'elle voulait avoir. Harry vit Monsieur Vodka s'approchait de lui.

-Monsieur Potter-Semaforo. Pouvez-vous me donner des exemples des motifs de retenues et la méthode qu'utiliser votre professeur Madame Ombrage pour vous remettre à votre place. Lui-dit Monsieur Vodka

-Eh bien…ces motifs étaient de toutes sortes. Je me suis déjà retrouvé en retenue parce que je mettais trop de temps à trouver la bonne page du livre ou juste parce que ma chaise grincer. Quant à sa méthode, c'était de faire des lignes comme elle l'a dit mais avec des plumes qui écrivait avec mon sang. Elle ne me laissait aller me coucher que quand la phrase était gravée dans ma peau. Répondit Harry

-Merci. Je n'ai plus de question. Je vous le laisse Monsieur Sawada. Dit Monsieur Vodka avant de retourner à sa place

Tsuna le remercia d'un signe de la tête et se leva pour s'approcher d'Harry. Il lui donna discrètement un sourire pour le détendre. Il remarqua que Monsieur Vodka parlait avec Dolorès et que celle-ci semblait campée sur ses positions. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle allait perdre alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore questionné Harry. Elle était vraiment bête. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que le Ministre préférerait la voir tombé plutôt que ce soit lui.

-Monsieur Potter-Semaforo. Avez-vous parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui se passait pendant vos retenues avec Madame Ombrage ?

-Au début, je n'en ai pas parlé puis j'en ai parlé à mes amis : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cette dernière ma soignée grâce à des potions qu'elle avait, bien que je me soigné déjà tout seul grâce à des potions que je possédais. Un peu plus tard, j'ai prévenu mon père et mon professeur de potion, Monsieur Snape. Dit Harry

-Très bien. Vous l'avez donc dit à d'autre personne. Est-ce que votre père et votre professeur ont pu vous aider ?

-Mon père m'a envoyé un crayon qui fait teaser pour me défendre si besoin, et, il m'a promis de venir m'aidé. Mon professeur n'a rien pu faire pour m'aider.

-Je vous remercie pour vos réponses, Monsieur Potter-Semaforo. Madame Bones permettez-moi de vous montrer, à vous et les jurés, ceci. _ Dit Tsuna en récupérant un dossier que lui tendait Reborn_ C'est un dossier regroupant les actions de Monsieur Snape pour aider son élève, Monsieur Potter-Semaforo, ici présent. Les actions sont des plaintes avec souvenir à l'appui. Les plaintes ont été faites au : Directeur Albus Dumbledore, le conseil d'administration de Poudlard, et à la section usage de magie noire. Et toutes ses plaintes ont été bloquées par Dolorès Ombrage avec l'aide de Cornélius Fudge sous le prétexte : « qu'Harry Potter cherche à attirer l'attention sur lui et qu'il ne faut pas écouter les divagations d'un espion possédant la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras. ». Dit Tsuna en donnant le dossier à Madame Bones qui l'observa avant de le passer aux jurés qui le firent tournés

-Nous vous remercions Monsieur Sawada et Monsieur Potter-Semaforo. D'après ce dossier et vos propos ainsi que les preuves à l'appui tel que le contrôle médical de Monsieur Potter-Semaforo qui m'a été remis ; il est plus qu'évident que sans l'intervention de Monsieur Semaforo tout ceci serait resté secret. Avez-vous encore une question à poser avant que nous nous retirions pour délibérer ? Dit Madame Bones

-Oui, j'en ai une, Madame. Vous avez dit avoir un contrôle médical mais par qui a-t-il été fait pour attester de sa véracité ? Demanda Monsieur Vodka

-Monsieur Sawada, veuillez répondre ; s'il-vous-plaît. Dit Madame Bones en le regardant

-Bien, Madame. Le contrôle médical a été fait par un ami à nous. Il a été fait par le vieux Talbot que vous connaissez sûrement sous le nom de Nicholas Flamel. Dit Tsuna pétrifiant l'assemblée

Tout le monde connaissait Nicholas Flamel mais personne ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu alors savoir que de simples moldus étaient amis avec celui les choqués tous. Certains furent jaloux des moldus tandis que d'autres avaient envie de les questionner sur Nicholas Flamel. Monsieur Vodka, lui, comprit aussitôt qu'Harry Potter-Semaforo avait gagné le procès. Personne ne serait assez fou pour remettre en cause un contrôle fait par le célèbre Nicholas Flamel en personne. Dolorès Ombrage avait compris la même chose mais elle ne pouvait accepter de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait construit à cause de ce répugnant et insupportable gamin de Potter. Elle se leva d'un bond baguette en main et lança le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête. Les sorciers reconnurent le sort à sa couleur. C'était un doloris. Le sort fila droit sur Harry sous le regard stupéfait de l'assemblé. Tsuna sortit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Natsu qu'il transforma en cape. Il se jeta sur Harry et les couvris de sa cape. Il sentit Natsu absorbé difficilement le sort alors qu'il semblait souffrir le martyr. Dès que le sort fut totalement absorbé, Tsuna se releva et confia Harry aux bons soins de Lussaria, Ryohei et son père. Tsuna s'avança tel un prédateur de Dolorès alors que Natsu prenait la forme cambio forma. Dès qu'il fut devant elle, il lui attrapa sa baguette et la lui retira des mains d'un seul mouvement sec. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui donna un coup de poing qui l'enfonça dans son siège.

-Ne vous approchez pas de ma famille ! Dit Tsuna de sa voix de boss glaçant tous les pauvres sorciers qui se dirent qu'ils préféraient le voir souriant plutôt que comme cela

La salle reprit vie quand Madame Bones se leva et fixa Dolorès d'un regard méchant. Elle fit signe à des Aurors de l'encadrer tandis que l'un d'eux récupérer la baguette que tenait Tsuna.

-Bien. L'action de Dolorès Ombrage contre Monsieur Harry Potter-Semaforo nous permet de prononcer notre jugement sans prendre le temps de délibérer. Dans l'affaire opposant Harry James Potter-Semaforo à Dolorès Jane Ombrage accusé de torture et abus de pouvoir sur les élèves de Poudlard et ayant fait usage du sortilège impardonnable doloris face à nous. Que décidez-vous coupable ou non-coupable ? Dit Madame Bones

Dolorès, Monsieur Vodka, Harry et toute sa famille observèrent avec appréhension les jurés et Madame Bones. Elle demanda que ceux qui votent non-coupable lèvent la main. Aucunes mains ne se leva pour le plus grand bonheur de certains et le malheur de Dolorès. La peine fut aussitôt annoncée. Et malgré la dureté de celle-ci, elle sembla encore trop douce aux Vongola. Mukuro disparut pour réapparaître derrière Ombrage et l'attrapait par le bras avant de disparaître de nouveau dans un nuage de brume pour ne plus réapparaître.

-Mais…Où est-il ? Et où est Madame Ombrage ? Demanda un Auror

-Mukuro l'a emmené dans un endroit où on la punira pour ce qu'elle a fait. Dit Verde en pensant que c'était dans son laboratoire à Namimori que Mukuro l'amené

-Elle allait aller à Azkaban en plus de perdre son emploi à Poudlard et au Ministère ! S'exclama l'Auror

-Vous êtes trop gentils. Nous allons régler cela nous-mêmes avant de vous la rendre pour qu'elle aille à Azkaban. Dirent Verde et Reborn d'une même voix alors que les regards du reste de leur groupe montré clairement qu'ils approuvaient à 100% leur propos

-Euh…Très bien. Nous nous revoyons demain pour le jugement d'Albus Dumbledore. Dit Madame Bones donnant un coup de marteau annonçant la levée de la séance

Ils sortirent tous de la salle, parlant tous de manière plus ou moins excité. Beaucoup de sorciers partirent raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne fallut pas long temps pour que tous les sorciers et sorcières anglais soit au courant et que des beuglantes et lettres incendiaires arrivent à Monsieur le Ministre pour lui faire part de leur manière de penser. Severus Snape, lui, reçut des lettres le remerciant d'avoir essayé d'aider Harry Potter-Semaforo et donc leur enfant par la même occasion. Pendant ce temps, Rita Skeeter bénissait une fois de plus les Vongolas qui lui assuraient un article du tonnerre. Mais elle savait qu'elle aurait son meilleur article le lendemain alors elle en fit un court où elle se contenta de dire ce qui s'était passé entre Tsuna, Mukuro et Ombrage ainsi que la condamnation qu'elle avait eu. Sinon, elle passa le reste de son article à poser des questions pour savoir sur quoi allait se porter le jugement du lendemain.

* * *

Une Reviews?

P.S: Le gant de Tsuna, c'est son gant rouge qu'il a quand il affronte Enma. (je ne sais plus bien son nom donc je ne l'ai pas mis mais si quelqu'un le retrouve je suis preneur).


	9. Le jugement de Dumbledore

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Le jugement de Dumbledore**

Tsuna marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Poudlard en direction des cachots. Reborn l'avait sermonné un peu plutôt comme quoi il n'était pas bien pour un boss d'avoir oublié de prévenir quelqu'un qu'il devait venir assister à un jugement. Donc il se dépêchait de rejoindre les appartements de Severus pour lui dire qu'il devait venir avec eux. Tsuna soupira de soulagement quand il arriva devant le tableau des appartements de Severus. Cependant, il dû se retenir de jurer quand le potionniste du tableau lui demanda le mot de passe. Il se rappela qu'Harry lui avait dit que Severus adorait les potions et qu'il aimait beaucoup sa mère. Tsuna se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire en quête de nom de potions et d'ingrédients dont lui avait parlé Harry, Luna et leurs amis.

-Désolé, jeune homme mais ce n'est pas en me disant tous ce qui vous passe par la tête que vous trouverez le mot de passe. Dit le potionniste

-Je m'en doute. Marmonna Tsuna avant de demander poliment au portrait d'aller chercher Severus

Le portrait fit ce qui lui était demandé et quelques minutes plus tard il s'ouvrait sur Severus. Celui-ci sourit à Tsuna avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer. Tsuna lui rendit son sourire et entra.

-Bonjour, Tsuna. Que fais-tu ici ? Dit Severus

-Bonjour, Severus. Hier, j'ai oublié de te dire que tu devais venir avec nous au jugement de Dumbledore qui commence dans à peine une heure. Dit Tsuna

-Ah ! J'avais une journée de cours de prévu.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais tu dois venir avec nous. Dit Tsuna d'un ton pressé presque suppliant

Severus le regarda dans les yeux. Il voyait son regard noisette suppliant posé sur lui. Il soupira en se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ce regard.

-Très bien. Je prends une cape et j'arrive. Dit Severus

-Merci, Severus ! S'exclama Tsuna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue dans un élan de joie avant de lui dire qu'il l'attendait devant les grilles de Poudlard

XxxXxxX

Tous les sorciers et sorcières étaient suspendu à l'écran magique de retransmission en direct. Il allait y avoir dans quelques minutes le début du jugement du siècle. Albus Dumbledore contre Harry Potter-Semaforo et sa famille adoptive. Le jugement allait être retransmis et commenté en direct par les plus grands journalistes venu des quatre coins du vieux continent. Rita Skeeter allait être la journaliste représentant la Gazette des Sorciers. Dumbledore était arrivé, il y a quelques minutes et n'avait pas pris la peine de faire le moindre commentaire. Il s'était assis sur la chaise des accusés avec un calme olympien. Et maintenant tout le monde attendait l'arrivé tant attendu d'Harry Potter-Semaforo et sa famille.

Un bruit horrible et assourdissant d'élises se fit entendre. Les journalistes tournèrent leur caméra vers le ciel pour voir un énorme hélicoptère avec deux emblèmes, celui de la Varia et celui des Vongola ; les journalistes essayèrent de faire des commentaires mais ils ne furent pas entendus à cause du bruit et des choses qui s'envolaient sous le vent créer par les élises. Ils virent une porte s'ouvrir sur le côté puis ils virent Harry Potter-Semaforo, Luna Lovegood et Severus Snape sortirent de l'hélicoptère en balai. Ils volèrent un peu avant de se poser non loin des journalistes. Cependant, ils n'entrèrent pas dans le Ministère. Ils virent toute la Varia et Verde sautaient de l'hélicoptère pour atterrir sur les toits où ils se mirent à sauter de toits en toits avant d'atterrir dans un même ensemble derrière Harry, Luna et Severus. La Varia se mit rapidement à être fidèle à elle-même quand ils commencèrent à se disputer. Mukuro et Chrome apparurent dans un nuage de brume. Mukuro apparut à côté de Severus et Chrome à côté d'Harry. D'ailleurs ce-dernier avait son parrain Mammon et son père sur chacune de ses épaules. Au moment où Rita Skeeter se faisait la pensée qu'il manquait le jeune Tsunayoshi Sawada, celui-ci sautait de l'hélicoptère suivit de près par tous ses amis et Reborn. Ils atterrirent souplement, sans la moindre égratignure, au sol dans un charisme pouvant faire pâlir de jalousie Lord Voldemort et Albus Dumbledore réunis. Ils étaient tous vêtu d'un costard cravate dont seule la couleur de leur chemise les différencier. Ryohei et Reborn avaient une chemise jaune, Gokudera en avait une rouge, Yamamoto en avait une bleue, Hibari en avait une indigo, Chrome et Mukuro en avaient une violette. Tsuna lui avait une chemise orange et la cape de l'héritier Vongola avec des fermoirs en or alors que l'intérieur de la cape était rouge tandis que l'extérieur était noir. Severus fut soufflé par le charisme que dégager Tsuna. Il l'avait toujours vu comme un jeune homme souriant étant la gentillesse incarnée mais il n'avait jamais ne serais ce qu'imaginer le charisme, le pouvoir et le chef qui se trouvait en lui. Tsuna avait décidé de défendre personnellement Harry. Il avait appris à le connaître comme il avait appris à se méfier de Dumbledore. En effet, le peu de fois où il s'était retrouvé face à lui à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche son Hyper Intuition lui criait des « mensonge » en boucle. Il savait tous les tenants de l'histoire et celui-ci avait osé sans prendre à un membre de sa famille, au filleul de Mammon, au fils de Verde. Dumbledore avait voulu s'en prendre au Vongola. Il allait payer à la façon Vongola. Il avait donné son feu vert à ses amis, à la Varia, à Verde et à Reborn.

Les journalistes s'approchèrent d'eux pour leur poser des questions après que l'hélicoptère fut parti. Ils se mirent à les questionner sur « quel genre de peine voyiez-vous pour Albus Dumbledore », « comment comptez-vous faire tomber le vainqueur de Grindelwald », « que reprochez-vous exactement à Albus Dumbledore » alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer pour rejoindre les autres. Tsuna s'arrêta sur les marches du Ministères alors que ses amis entraient dans ce-dernier. Il se tourna vers les journalistes et dit d'une voix sans appel :

-Ecoutez. Nous sommes là pour faire une justice trop longtemps ignoraient. Mais cette justice sera faite à la façon sorcière mais aussi à la façon Vongola. Ce sera tout, je ne ferais pas d'autres commentaires. Dit Tsuna avant de se retourner dans un mouvement de cape empruntait à Severus

Il traversa rapidement le Ministère jusqu'à la salle spéciale. En effet, cette salle avait la même forme que celle pour le jugement de Dolorès Ombrage sauf que cette fois-ci il y avait tout un espace pour les journalistes et le plafond était simplement un dôme de protection et de barrière anti-portoloin, anti-transplanage et autres façons que ce soit de magie blanche ou noire pour Dumbledore ou n'importe quel autre sorcier ou sorcière pour sortir ou entrée de la salle. Harry s'était assis à la place réservée à celui qui porte plainte et c'est là que le rejoignit Tsuna. Severus put voir toute l'importance et la grandeur de ce jugement. « _Si on fait ça pour Dumbledore, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que l'on ferait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ » pensa-t-il. Tous les membres du Magenmagot étaient déjà là. On avait laissé le choix à Dumbledore pour son avocat. Et contre toute attente il avait choisi Henry Vodka, l'homme qui avait défendu Dolorès Ombrage la veille. Amélia Bones comme tous les membres du Magenmagot observèrent Dumbledore mais surtout la famille d'Harry Potter-Semaforo. Ils comprirent aussitôt que ce jugement allait plus mal finir que le précédent. Dumbledore était bien plus sûr de lui que Dolorès et beaucoup même beaucoup trop calme. Tsunayoshi Sawada n'était pas le moins du monde souriant. Il était un chef qui allait défendre les siens avec toute la force et la rage nécessaire même si cela signifiait devoir avoir la force et la rage nécessaire à abattre le monde. Amélia Bones vit sur sa feuille contenant les conditions des Vongolas, que si Dumbledore essayait de se cacher derrière son grand âge ou le fait que les erreurs étaient humaines alors les Vongolas auraient le feu vert pour faire le jugement à leur façon.

-Bien. La séance peut commencer. Nous sommes ici pour déterminer si Albus Dumbledore est coupable des crimes suivants : d'avoir bloqué du testament de Lord et Lady Potter ; d'avoir connaissance de l'identité du gardien du secret de Lord et Lady Potter ; d'avoir déposé Harry James Potter-Semaforo sur le pas de la porte de la maison de son oncle et sa tante, Monsieur et Madame Dursley, la nuit du 31 octobre ; de mise en danger et non-assistance aux élèves de Poudlard tout particulièrement Harry James Potter-Semaforo. Maintenant que cela a été dis-nous allons prendre connaissance de l'identité de l'avocat de l'accusé et de celui de Monsieur Potter-Semaforo ? Dit Amélia Bones après que les vérifications habituelles pour pouvoir commencer la séance furent faites

-Je suis Monsieur Henry Vodka, l'avocat de l'accusé. Mon client plaide non-coupable. Dit-il en se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de le défendre, se doutant que le procès est perdu d'avance à la vue de l'ampleur médiatique l'entourant

-Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, et je défendrai Monsieur Potter-Semaforo. Dit Tsuna en voyant que Dumbledore allait leur donner le feu vert bien plus vite que nécessaire

-Bien, Avocats. Je vous laisse faire. Aucun interrogatoire sous véritasérum n'a été demandé. Cependant, il a été demandé que Monsieur Snape soit interrogé en premier puisqu'il est un observateur extérieur à la plupart des choses dont est accusé Monsieur Dumbledore. Dit Amélia

-Et si mon client souhaite être interrogé en premier ? Demanda Monsieur Vodka, bien qu'il sache que cela ne servait à rien

Il avait l'impression d'être dans une répétition de son procès de la veille mais une version beaucoup plus sombre et beaucoup plus médiatisée. Il se demandait encore une fois en voyant tous les journalistes, pourquoi n'était-il pas au côté de sa douce femme avec leur fils Christian à la maison en ce moment même.

-L'avis de votre client n'est pas demandé. Dit Amélia coupant court aux protestations de l'avocat et de Dumbledore

Elle fit se levait Dumbledore pour qu'il aille s'asseoir au fond de la salle alors que Severus se levait pour prendre sa place. Il n'avait pas demandé à Tsuna pourquoi il devait être là. Il s'assit donc en se disant qu'il allait lui faire confiance, ce qui était très rare venant de lui.

-Qui l'interrogera, Madame Bones ? Demanda Monsieur Vodka

-Monsieur Sawada, ici présent, questionnera Monsieur Snape. Mais si vous souhaitez intervenir pour obtenir une précision vous pourrez le faire, Monsieur Vodka. Dit Amélia en tendant une feuille à Tsuna qui alla la chercher en la remerciant

Il lut rapidement la feuille à la diagonal. Il vit cinq questions, ce qui le surprit. Ils avaient donné le droit de choisir les questions pour Severus. Il s'attendait donc à en voir plus surtout en connaissant sa réputation. Tsuna demanda à Madame Bones de faire des doubles de la liste pour que Monsieur Vodka et elle puisse voir qu'il respectait bien la liste.

-Monsieur Snape. Il a été porté à notre connaissance que vous avez essayé de venir en aide à Monsieur Harry Potter-Semaforo malgré vos rapports tendus. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous a dit Monsieur Dumbledore à la suite de votre plainte ? Dit Tsuna de sa voix de boss

-Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait l'air de ne pas vraiment vouloir l'aider ni même être au courant. Répondit Severus

-Merci, bien. Pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur le comportement de Monsieur Dumbledore le soir de la mort de Lord et Lady Potter ? Dit Tsuna ayant vu que Monsieur Vodka ne voulait rien ajouter

-Il a rapidement pris les choses en main. Il a tout aussi rapidement pris en charge Monsieur Potter-Semaforo qu'il confia à Rubeus Hagrid pour qu'il veille sur lui le temps qu'il s'occupe de certaine chose pour pouvoir mettre en lieu sûr, Monsieur Potter.

Monsieur Vodka se dit que Severus Snape venait de lui tendre une perche en or avec ces dires. Il venait de dire que son client avait pensé avant tout à la sécurité du Survivant cela pour permettre à son client de s'en sortir sans trop de mal. Henry jeta un coup d'œil à la liste et vit qu'involontairement Snape avait répondu à la question suivante. Il ne lui en restait donc que deux avant que ce ne soit son client qui se retrouve sur la chaise des accusés. Il fit donc signe à Tsunayoshi Sawada qu'il pouvait poursuivre.

-Vous dites qu'il a voulu le protéger. Mais est-ce que ce désir de protection a-t-il continué dans le temps ? Demanda Tsuna bien qu'il sût que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas puisqu'il n'avait jamais vérifié s'il était bien chez les Dursleys

-Il s'est montré assez protecteur un peu comme un grand-père bienveillant. En revanche, je n'ai pas entendu parler qu'il soit allé voir ou même qu'il se soit assuré qu'Harry Potter-Semaforo allait bien.

-Merci bien, Monsieur Snape. Il semblerait que vous ayez répondu à toutes nos questions. Est-ce que vous souhaitez ajouter quelque chose, Monsieur Vodka ou vous membres du Magenmagot ?

-Je n'ai rien ajouté. Mais demande que Monsieur Snape puisse encore être interrogé durant ce procès pour plus de précision si nécessaire. Demanda Monsieur Vodka ce qui surprit tout le monde

Il n'était pas dans l'intérêt de son client que Severus puisse intervenir et donner des informations qui ne serait pas forcément bénéfique pour Dumbledore mais qui le serait pour Harry. Amélia accepta la demanda d'Henry puisque cela les arrangés tous à part Dumbledore.

-Bien. Monsieur Vodka votre client plaide non-coupable comme vous nous l'avez dit avant l'interrogatoire de Monsieur Snape. Je propose donc que nous fassions une sorte de rôle dans les questions. Monsieur Sawada et vous l'interrogerez chacun votre tour. Dit Amélia

Ils acceptèrent tous les deux et acceptèrent de commencer en rebondissant sur les réponses de Severus. Monsieur Vodka fut décidé pour commencer. Il s'approcha donc de son client.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, votre collègue Severus Snape a dit il y a peu que vous ne sembliez pas être au courant pour les agissements de Madame Dolorès Ombrage. Ignoriez-vous réellement ce qui se passait dans votre école ? Demanda-t-il

-Eh bien. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Monsieur Le Ministre, lui donnait de nombreux droits diminuants considérablement les miens. J'avais connaissance de ses décrets mais j'ignorais pour les plumes de sang. Aucun élève n'est allé voir Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, elle me l'aurait dit. Répondit Albus Dumbledore le plus calmement

-Donc ce que vous me dîtes ; c'est que tant que votre personnel ne vous fait pas part de certains faits, vous ignorez ce qui se passe dans votre école. Dois-je donc comprendre que la sécurité de vos élèves n'est pas votre priorité ? Demanda Tsuna en marchant vers lui

-Non ce n'est pas cela. La sécurité de mes élèves est très importante pour moi mais je ne peux pas tout le temps savoir ce qui se passe dans mon école. Répondit Dumbledore en se faisant la pensée que cet Avocat voulait vraiment le voir tomber

-Vraiment ?! Veuillez me pardonner de ne pas vous croire. Je sais tous les titres, honneurs et récompenses que vous avez eues. Alors dites-moi comment un puissant sorcier comme vous a-t-il fait pour ne pas sentir la présence de magie noire dans son école ! Dit Tsuna excédé grillant la politesse à Monsieur Vodka qui poserait donc la question suivante

-Eh bien…Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explications. Mais vous pardonnerez bien à un vieil homme son grand âge. Dit tristement Dumbledore avec un petit air désolé

A ces mots les Vongolas sourirent doucement et discrètement alors qu'Amélia Bones et les quelques membres connaissant les conditions et les demandes de la famille du Survivant, se retenir difficilement de soupirer devant l'idiotie et la prévisibilité de Dumbledore. « Il vient de se condamner. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire maintenant ? » pensa-t-elle en faisant signe à Tsuna d'aller s'asseoir. Il alla donc s'asseoir en pestant contre ce vieux qui se cachait derrière son âge. Talbot était beaucoup plus vieux que lui et pourtant il avait tout sa tête. Il se calma en se rappelant que Reborn avait un nouveau chargeur remplit de balle spéciale.

-Avez-vous contrôlé ou remis à niveaux les divers sorts de détection de magie noire et de protection de Poudlard ? Demanda Monsieur Vodka espérant fortement que son client l'aurait fait

Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'information sur son client. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour le rencontrer et prendre une totale connaissance des accusations pesant contre lui. Il espérait donc fortement ne pas l'enfoncer davantage. D'ailleurs, si Dumbledore perdait ce procès il nierait publiquement avoir soutenu d'une quelconque façon le Directeur de Poudlard.

-Il a été vérifié si les sorts étaient bien en place. Cependant aucune remise à niveaux n'a été faite. Il aurait fallu pour cela vider Poudlard de tous ses élèves. Expliqua Albus

-Merci pour ses précisions entourant l'affaire Dolorès Ombrage. Je vous prierai Avocat de questionner Monsieur Dumbledore sur les divers accusions le concernant au sujet de Lord et Lady Potter. Intervient Amélia pour faire avancer le procès

Pendant qu'elle parlait personne ne vit ou n'entendit Reborn tirait l'une de ses nouvelles balles dans le mollet de Dumbledore. Il le vit toucher son mollet comme pour gratter la piqure d'un insecte. Reborn sourit légèrement alors qu'il abaissait son Fedora pour le cacher. Bien sûr, toutes la Varia, les Vongolas et Verde le remarquèrent et comprirent ce qu'il avait fait. Ils attendaient donc avec impatience de voir enfin les effets de cette balle spéciale. Tsuna se leva de sa place pour s'approcher de Dumbledore qui ne semblait vraiment à l'aise, en tout cas pour un regard bien entrainé pas comme ceux du commun des mortels.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur la façon dont vous avez procéder pour déterminer le meilleur choix assurant la sécurité de Monsieur Potter-Semaforo ? Demanda Tsuna qui que la balle de Reborn n'allait plus tarder à faire effet

-Je me suis dit que la meilleure chose pour lui serait de grandir avec la seule famille qui lui restait autrement dis chez sa tante. Dis Dumbledore

- _Je savais que Pétunia détestait sa sœur._ Dit une voix venant de la main de Dumbledore

La voix pétrifia la salle au grand complet. Dumbledore ouvrit sa main pour voir un crâne noir sur sa paume. Le crâne le regardait et répétait la phrase en boucle avant de se mettre à pousser un cri plaintif. Personne ne comprenait pas ce qu'était ce crâne. Personne n'en avait jamais vu. Tsuna esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de la fois où se fut lui qui avait eu cela. « _C'est la maladie de la tête de mort modifié à grand renfort de véritasérum. »_ dit Mukuro dans la tête de Tsuna comme pour répondre à sa question. Tsuna sourit encore plus. Dumbledore était condamné à cause de cette balle.

-Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? Demanda un membre du Magenmagot

-C'est la maladie de la tête de mort. Des crânes vont apparaître sur tout son corps et dire des choses qu'il ne voudrait pas que l'on sache. Expliqua Verde sur un ton professoral

-Très bien. Je suppose que vous savez de quoi vous parlez Monsieur Semaforo. Bien reprenons. Dit Amélia

-Aviez-vous connaissance de l'existence d'un quelconque testament fait par Lord et Lady Potter ? Demanda Monsieur Vodka

-Eh bien…C'est-à-dire que… Commença Dumbledore

- _J'ai volé le testament au Ministère et l'ai caché dans mon bureau._ Dit un nouveau crâne en apparaissant sur sa joue alors que l'autre continuait à dire sa phrase en faisant une pause pour que l'autre puisse parler

Monsieur Vodka soupira en entendant le deuxième crâne. Il se demandait pourquoi on ne le condamné pas tout de suite à Azkaban. Il semblait incapable de se défendre trop sûr de lui comme il l'était. Les Vongolas sourirent en se disant que cette nouvelle balle était vraiment une très bonne invention. Ils se firent la pensée que c'était dommage qu'il ne l'eût pas pour Dolorès. Mais bon, Dumbledore allait avoir un bonus pour faire passer leur frustration. Dumbledore vit avec une certaine horreur que le greffier noter ce que disait les têtes de mort.

Les paroles de ces immondes têtes de mort ne signifiaient rien. C'était à lui de répondre. Ses paroles étaient presque divines. On devait le respectait et non pas le juger comme le faisait les membres du Magenmagot. Il n'aimait pas cela. Mais il n'allait se laisser faire. Il était le plus puissant.

-Monsieur Dumbledore ?! Je vous demandais si vous pouviez nous éclairer sur les divers dangers auxquels Monsieur Potter-Semaforo a été confronté durant sa scolarité jusqu'à cette année ? Demanda Tsuna après avoir réussi à tirer le vieux de ses pensées

-Harry est un jeune garçon très irréfléchi qui fonce souvent sans réfléchir. La majorité des problèmes auxquels il a été confronté sont de son propre fait. Il a foncé tête première à la rencontre d'un troll à l'âge de onze ans.

- _Le troll devait être dans les cachots et j'ai envoyé les élèves dans leur dortoir alors que celui des Serpentards est dans les cachots._ Dit un nouveau crâne apparaissant sur le front de Dumbledore

Un cri et des exclamations outrés et choqués s'élevèrent dans la salle. Derrière leur écran magique, les sorciers et sorcières ayant un enfant à Serpentard hésité entre s'évanouir sous le choc de la découverte ou débarquer dans la salle du procès pour dire leur façon de penser à ce soi-disant gentil directeur. D'ailleurs celui-ci maudit une nouvelle fois ces satanés moldus et les têtes de morts qui le rendaient ridicule.

-Tiens donc ! Mais dites-moi Directeur que faisiez-vous quand toute l'école s'était retournée contre Harry Potter-Semaforo parce qu'il a été découvert qu'il était fourchelangue ? Que faisiez-vous quant à l'âge de douze ans, il enfoncé l'épée de Gryffondor dans la gueule d'un basilic millénaire pour sauver Mademoiselle Ginnerva Weasley d'une mort certaine dans la Chambre des secrets ? Que faisiez-vous quant à l'âge de treize, il s'est fait attaquer par un détraqueur dans le Poudlard Express puis par une dizaine d'entre eux sur le terrain de Quidditch pendant un match contre Serpentard ? Que faisiez-vous quand il a été forcé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : d'affronter un Magyar à pointes, passer une heure au fond du lac noir avec des strangulots, s'enfoncer dans un labyrinthe pour disparaître par portoloin pour assister à la mort de Cédric Diggory sous ses yeux et à la renaissance de ce Lord Voldemort ? Et qu'en plus de tout cela la Gazette des Sorciers le trainait plus bas que terre pendant que tout Poudlard se retournait encore une fois contre lui sans qu'aucun de vos professeurs ne lève le petit doigt ? **Dites-moi**! Mangiez-vous encore vos stupides bonbons ?! Que faisiez-vous de si important pour laisser un enfant seul face à tout cela pour régler des problèmes d'adultes que vous ne vouliez sûrement pas régler parce qu'il est le Survivant ? Mais vous avez oublié une chose, Albus Dumbledore ; Harry est un enfant comme un autre qui est dans votre école pour apprendre, se faire des amis et non pas régler vos problèmes pour pouvoir plus tard sauver les petites fesses de tous ces sorciers qui n'ont pas le courage de prendre leur baguette est d'aller affronter ce Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Dit Tsuna d'une voix enflammée alors que la colère coulait dans ses veines et que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat crépusculaire derrière ses mèches châtaines

Les journalistes, membres du Magenmagot et tous les sorciers et sorcières suivant avidement se procès ne savaient plus quoi pensé. Cela devenait trop compliqué, trop fou, trop improbable pour eux. Il y avait d'un côté Dumbledore représentant de la lumière combattant opposant principale de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui se faisait jugé et accusé de chose plus impensables et horribles les unes que les autres. Alors que de l'autre côté, il y avait un moldu qu'on n'avait vu pour la première fois pour le procès de Dolorès Ombrage et qui défendait Harry Potter-Semaforo bec et ongles. Il le défendait et les poussés à se battre pour eux. Il ne craignait pas de dire le nom de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en plus de dégager un charisme quasi divin. Il avait pris une fois de plus la parole à la place de Monsieur Vodka qui s'était fait venir un café pendant la tirade de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Tout le monde voyait bien que ce cher Monsieur Vodka n'en avait plus rien à faire de son client. Il le savait condamné et pourtant là il venait de montrer un intérêt presqu'aussi grand que celui de tous ce qui observaient, suivaient et étaient pendu aux lèvres de Dumbledore attendant sa réponse qui le condamnerait peut-être pour de bon. Amélia Bones avait bien remarqué que le discourt de Tsunayoshi Sawada allait répondre à bon nombre d'interrogation en plus d'expliquer pourquoi ils n'ont jamais eu vent de toutes les épreuves par lesquels était passé le Survivant en dehors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-Ce sont de malheureux accidents. Les détraqueurs ne sont pas ma faute. C'était l'idée de Cornélius. Quant au reste Harry a toujours été du genre à foncer tête première. Dit Albus évitant soigneusement les questions

Il allait porter son regard sur son incapable d'avocat pour lui demander un coup de main mais il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas une nouvelle tête de mort. Tsuna se mit à bouillir d'une colère encore plus grande alors qu'il voyait le manège du vieux. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat crépusculaire alors qu'il sentait que sa flamme frontale allait finir par apparaître. Severus qui vit le regard de Tsuna de cet éclat encore plus magnifique que n'importe quel levait de soleil qui lui fut donner de voir.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question sur pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait quand tout Poudlard s'est retourné contre un enfant de onze ans ! Dit Tsuna de sa voix de boss

- _Le fourchelangue est une langue maudite parlé par les mages noirs._ Dit une tête de mort en apparaissant dans son autre paume

- _J'ai encouragé discrètement certains élèves à être des meneurs contre Harry quand il avait douze et quatorze ans._ Dit une tête de mort apparaissant sur son poignet gauche

Le silence s'installa à la suite de ses révélations. Tout le monde se demandait encore combien d'horreurs faites par cet homme ils allaient encore découvrir. Un membre du Magenmagot, qui était connu pour faire passer des lois pour empêcher les abus, le fait d'être un bouc-émissaire et toutes ces autres choses ; se leva pour prendre la parole quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrainer un vieil homme. L'homme était un vieillard avec un bandeau noir recouvrant ses yeux, une sorte de crête de cheveux blancs sur le crâne, une canne étrange avec un pommeau en forme de tête d'oiseau. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de Pancho usé et recousu encore et encore. Il portait aussi un long collier ressemblant à un miroir rond, et, un autre collier composer de cinq griffes noires. L'homme entra en s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il s'arrêta à côté de Dumbledore et sembla regarder l'une des têtes de mort.

-Tu l'as bien cherché. Dit-il avant de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à Tsuna qui le salua chaleureusement

-Je suis aussi surpris que ravis de vous voir. Dit Tsuna en lui souriant alors que ses yeux retrouver leur éclat noisette

L'homme acquiesça simplement et écouta les deux dernières têtes de morts répétaient leur phrase.

-Sottise ! Le fourchelangue est un héritage magique. Je me souviens que ce cher Salazar avait réussi à créer des potions et des sortilèges de guérisons en fourchelangue. Il y avait beaucoup de vol en ce temps-là. Alors il a tout écrit en fourchelangue. Dit l'homme

Ils furent tous bouge-bée par les propos de l'inconnu ne sachant pas quoi en pensé. Il leur parler de cela comme s'il parlait d'un souvenir lointain. Julienne Rhum, la membre du Magenmagot qui s'était levé pour parler repris rapidement ses esprits. Elle ne supportait être interrompu surtout dans une affaire aussi grave que celle dont ils devaient s'occuper. C'était déjà assez compliqué avec tous les journalistes.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Julienne Rhum (Nda : les noms de famille sont vraiment alcoolisés)

-Pardonnez-moi. Je suis le vieux Talbot. Se présenta-t-il coupant le souffle de tout le monde

Dumbledore fut de loin le plus choqué de voir ce fameux vieux Talbot. Il avait déjà vu Nicholas Flamel et était son ami avec lui mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à cette momie. Nicholas était un homme physiquement du même âge que lui. Il était certes plus pâle mais il n'était surtout pas comme cela.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Reborn posant la question tournante encore et encore dans la tête de beaucoup de monde

-Je passais juste voire comment cela se passé. Dit-il simplement

Harry sourit en entendant sa réponse. Il avait rencontré Talbot pour faire son contrôle médical. Il l'avait vu apparaître alors qu'ils parlaient de prendre contact de lui. Il s'était mis à faire plein de sort et test en tout genre avant d'écrire tout ce qu'il trouvé avant de passer plusieurs longues minutes à vérifier l'état de son noyau magique. Il se souvenait encore du soupir de soulagement qui avait parcouru sa famille quand Talbot avait annoncé que son noyau allait bien. Harry reprit pieds dans le procès quand il entendit les portes de la salle se refermait sur Talbot qui venait de quitter la salle en leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Xanxus sortit discrètement son flingue et tira une balle dans la cuisse de Dumbledore qui ne sentit rien du tout. En voyant cela, Tsuna recula lentement en fixant avec horreur les têtes de mort devenant plus noir qu'avant. Les journalistes et membres du Magenmagot l'observèrent avec des interrogations dansant dans leur regard.

- _Gellert Grindelwald était mon petit-ami_. Dit une tête de mort en apparaissant sur le dos de sa main gauche

- _Ma petite sœur Ariana a été tué par l'obscurial qu'elle était devenue_. Dit une tête en apparaissant sur son ventre, au travers de sa tenue qui devenait transparente là où se trouvait la tête

- _J'ai jeté le sort du gardien du secret des Potter_. Dit une nouvelle tête sur sa hanche

- _J'ai fait envoyer Sirius Black à Azkaban alors que je savais que Peter Pettigrew était le gardien du secret_. Dit une nouvelle tête sur son genou

- _Croûtard, le rat des Weasleys, est Peter Pettigrew sous sa forme animagus._ Dit une autre tête dans son dos

Tsuna regarda Dumbledore et toutes ses têtes de morts qui parlaient chacune leur tour avant de lâcher un cri plaintif. Les phrases ne cessaient d'être répétées encore et encore. Des têtes continuèrent à apparaître révélant de nouvelles choses sur Dumbledore qui le faisait bouillonner de colère. Ils découvrirent des choses qu'ils auraient préférés ne pas connaître. Ils découvrirent : qu'il n'avait pas aidé sa petite sœur malgré qu'il sache ce qu'elle était devenue, qu'il avait cherché les reliques de la mort avec Grindelwald, qu'il avait ignoré les mises en garde de Minerva McGonagalle concernant ses observations sur les Dursleys, qu'il avait bien laissé Harry sur le pas de la porte, qu'il s'était fait faire tuteur magique d'Harry Potter-Semaforo, qu'il avait mentit à son frère Abelforth pour une plus grosse partit de l'héritage. A force d'entendre toutes ces choses, ils ne furent donc pas surpris de voir Abelforth Dumbledore entrer en trombe dans la salle pour lui donner une grande claque avant de lui crier qu'il est un salaud et qu'il espérait qu'il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il avait fait. Il était ensuite parti en disant qu'il espérait de tout cœur qu'ils feraient payer comme il se doit celui qui fut un jour son frère.

-Bien, nous allons procéder au récapitulatif des crimes et des aveux fait avant de pouvoir débattre sur s'il est coupable ou non. Et dans ce cas, la peine qu'il recevra.

Le greffier tendit ses notes à Amélia qui les lu rapidement. Il avait très bien fait son travail prenant des notes simple, claires, prises et efficaces. Il allait aller loin ce gamin. Il avait noté toutes les paroles des têtes de mort ainsi que les actions faites par les deux avocats.

\- Nous allons pouvoir déterminer si Albus Dumbledore est coupable des crimes suivants : d'avoir bloqué du testament de Lord et Lady Potter ; d'avoir connaissance de l'identité du gardien du secret de Lord et Lady Potter ; d'avoir déposé Harry James Potter-Semaforo sur le pas de la porte de la maison de son oncle et sa tante, Monsieur et Madame Dursley, la nuit du 31 octobre ; de mise en danger et non-assistance aux élèves de Poudlard tout particulièrement Harry James Potter-Semaforo. Avocats souhaiteriez-vous ajouter quelque chose ? Dit-elle en regardant les deux avocats se tenant à côté de leur client

Tsuna fit signe qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter. Tandis qu'Henry se penchait pour écouter ce que lui disait Dumbledore dans le creux de son oreille. Henry se redressa et se retint de soupirer à cause de ce que venait de lui dire son client. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici à perdre son temps au lieu d'être avec sa femme Agatha et de Christian. Oui, il allait définitivement nier avoir soutenu d'une quelconque façon cet homme.

-Mon client, plaide toujours non-coupable. Dit Henry répétant seulement une partie de ce que lui avait dit Albus pour lui éviter d'être encore plus dans les problèmes

Beaucoup s'offusquèrent de l'entendre dire qu'il plaidait encore non-coupable malgré tout ce qui avait été dit que ce soit par lui, les têtes de mort ou les réponses de Severus. Ni Dumbledore ni Harry n'avaient écouté Amélia faire un résumé de tout ce qui avait été dit.

-Nous n'allons pas nous retirer pour débattre comme nous le faisons d'habitude. Nous procéderons donc au vote ici même comme cela a été fait pour Dolorès Ombrage. Dans l'affaire opposant Albus Dumbledore à Harry Potter-Semaforo, que décidez-vous coupable ou non-coupable ? Dit Madame Bones

Dumbeldore, Monsieur Vodka, Harry et toute sa famille observèrent avec appréhension les jurés et Madame Bones. Elle demanda que ceux qui votent non-coupable lèvent la main. Aucunes mains ne se leva pour le plus grand bonheur de certains et le malheur de Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient osés voter contre lui.

-Vous êtes donc déclarés coupable. Nous allons prononcer votre peine. Nous vous condamnons à… Commença Amélia

-A quatre jours à Azkaban avant de recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Dit Verde réclamant vengeance et justice pour son fils

Il était purement et simplement hors de question que cet homme s'en sorte à si bon compte. Il avait tellement fait de mal à Harry qui le considérait presque comme une sorte de grand-père malgré sa méfiance. Harry avait cru pouvoir lui faire confiance et il avait fini blesser. Cet homme lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. En plus il avait, Talbot seul sait, combien de responsabilité et de pouvoir. Les Vongolas souriaient encore de la sentence qu'avait prononcée Verde. Ils avaient découvert que Verde était un vraiment papa-poule, mais il ne valait mieux pas lui dire (ils ont trop peur de finir comme cobaye). Cependant le fait qu'il exige quelques jours à Azkaban les intrigués.

-Êtes-vous sûr, Monsieur Semaforo ? ...Je vous rappelle que vous avez quand même emmené Dolorès Ombrage pour la punir vous-même. Alors pardonnez-moi de trouver votre peine étrange. Dit Madame Bones

-Nous avons pris nos dispositions concernant Azkaban. Dit Mammon

-Eh bien…Si vous êtes sûr de vous dans ce cas la proposition de peine est acceptée. Déclara Madame Bones en ne voyant pas la moindre opposition

Les Aurors s'approchèrent d'un Albus Dumbledore furibond et colérique. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Il venait d'être condamné au baiser. Lui, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était condamné et jeté en prison comme un vulgaire moins que rien. Les Aurors le firent lever et lui passèrent les menottes magiques à ses poignets. Il serait incapable d'utilisé sa magie. Il était traité comme on traitait les Mangemorts qui furent envoyé à Azkaban. Cependant, lui allait avoir le droit à une sortit en plein cœur d'une horde de journaliste qui allait en profiter pour lui poser des tas de questions et prendre des photos humiliantes montrant bien où il était tombé.

-Le sorcier Albus Dumbledore sera donc condamné au baiser du détraqueur dans quatre jours qu'il passera à Azkaban dans la cellule hautement gardé numéro… Commença Madame Bones

\- La numéro trois cent douze. Dit Reborn

Amélia ne fit pas de commentaire se content d'acquiescer d'un signe de la tête. Il allait aller dans cette cellule en particulier. Elle avait pu découvrir l'esprit tordu de la famille du Survivant elle s'attendait donc à ce qu'il ait une véritable surprise digne des Vongolas.

-Vous avez peut-être gagné ce procès, Monsieur Sawada, mais vous venez de condamner cette communauté à la désolation. Personne ne pourra arrêter Tom maintenant sauf Harry si vous le laissez faire son destin. Dit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant devant Tsuna alors que des Aurors l'encadraient

-Je ne crois pas aux prophéties ou au destin, Monsieur Dumbledore. Il n'y a que les fous pour y croire. Vous condamniez cette société avec vos mensonges et manipulations, Monsieur Dumbledore. Il ne reste qu'une mauvaise herbe à arracher pour sauver cette société. Et ce n'est pas à Harry de le faire. C'est un adolescent qui a autre chose à penser que le meurtre de quelqu'un. Vous allez avoir quatre jours pour jouer avec votre vie, vous qui aimez tant cela. Dit Tsuna avant que les Aurors n'emmènent Dumbledore pour ses quatre derniers jours de vie entre les murs d'Azkaban avant de recevoir un baiser de détraqueur

Tsuna et le reste de la famille se levèrent pour quitter eux aussi la salle d'audience. Harry se jeta dans les bras de Tsuna tout en le remerciant encore et encore pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui demanda même s'il ne voulait pas devenir directeur de Poudlard. Tsuna refusa disant qu'il ne saurait pas le faire et qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre moldu. Severus aussi félicita Tsuna pour ce qu'il avait fait en lui disant qu'il avait été véritablement impressionnant surtout quand il s'était mis en colère contre Dumbledore. Ils sortirent tout en discutant joyeusement. Ils virent Dumbledore au prise avec les journalistes qui le noyaient de questions sur « comment a-t-il pour faire cela » ou encore « pourquoi a-t-il pour faire cela ». Les Aurors essayaient de les repousser mais en vain. Cependant, ils se détournèrent tous de Dumbledore quand ils virent Tsuna et tous les autres membres de cette étrange famille sortirent du Ministère.

-Monsieur Potter-Semaforo, un commentaire, s'il-vous-plaît ! Dit un journaliste réussissant à passer au-dessus des voix de ses confrères

-Eh bien, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que je remercie ma famille d'avoir été à mes côtés pendant ces deux procès comme elle l'a été le reste du temps. Dit Harry

-Qu'est-ce que la cellule trois cent douze ? Demanda un autre journaliste

-Ushishi…C'est une cellule aménagée par nos soins pour ce roturier. Dit Belphégor avec son rire si…particulier

-On a tous mis un peu de notre touche personnelle pour ce déchet. Dit Xanxus

-Kufufu…Il sera très heureux de voir un détraqueur l'embrassait. Dit Muchuro

-Que pensez-vous d'Albus Dumbledore ? Demanda Rita Skeeter

-Ce n'est qu'un stupide herbivore qui s'est pris pour un carnivore. Dit Hibari

-Traduction : c'est un faible stupide qui s'est pris pour quelqu'un de puissant. Dit Harry joyeusement pour ces pauvres journalistes qui n'avaient rien compris

-Une dernière question, comptez-vous intervenir dans la vie de Poudlard ? Demanda un journaliste

-Non, nous n'interviendrons plus mais nous garderons un œil sur Poudlard et nous serons toujours là pour Harry s'il a besoin de nous. Dumbledore est tombé et paye pour ses crimes. Il reste encore Voldemort alors qu'il fasse attention nous serons très certainement là. Dit Tsuna alors que leur hélicoptère se posait

Ils montèrent dans l'hélicoptère sans rien ajouter de plus. Ils ramenèrent Harry et Severus à Poudlard où ils leur souhaitèrent une bonne continuation. Tsuna demanda à Severus s'il pouvait rester en contact avec lui. Severus accepta avec grand plaisir. Harry fut triste de les voir partir surtout son père et son parrain. Mais Verde s'empressa de le rassurer en disant qu'il repasserait le voir. Mammon rassura Harry en lui disant qu'il avait bien l'intention de revoir son filleul plus que ce qu'il avait pu le voir durant cette simple semaine à la fin de ses grandes vacances. Ils étaient tous dans l'hélicoptère près à décoller sauf Tsuna qui s'approcha d'Harry pour lui dire au-revoir.

-Je te dis à la prochaine, Harry. Normalement Sirius devrait être libre dans peu de temps. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas.

-Merci pour tout, Tsuna. Dit Harry avec un grand sourire

-Je t'en prie. Ce serait cool que tu viennes à Namimori au Japon. Tu pourrais faire plus emple connaissance avec nous et peut-être même que tu pourras goûter la cuisine de ma mère. En tout cas, je serai ravi de t'acceuillir chez moi.

-D'accord. J'essayerai de venir vous voir à l'occasion. Répondit Harry alors que les amis de Tsuna l'appelaient

Tsuna le salua une dernière fois ainsi que Severus avant de partir pour l'hélicoptère. Il sauta dans celui-ci alors qu'il commençait à décoller. Harry et Severus les regardèrent disparaître dans le ciel avant qu'eux n'aillent disparaître entre les murs de Poudlard.

Quatre jours plus tard, c'est un Dumbledore épuisé et plus terrifié qu'un enfant qui fut sorti de sa cellule. Surpris, les Aurors se penchèrent vers l'intérieur de la cellule pour voir des choses que pas mêmes leurs pires cauchemars et les pires horreurs qu'ils avaient pu voir ne leur semblaient terrifiants. Ils refermèrent rapidement la porte de la cellule quand l'une des armes volant dans la pièce voulut les transpercé. Ils emmenèrent donc un vieil homme n'étant même plus l'ombre de ce qu'il fut autre fois. Le baiser que reçu Dumbledore fut retransmis en direct, comme son jugement, ainsi les sorciers purent voir ce puissant sorcier regarder le détraqueur comme un enfant regarderait ses parents le réconfortant après un horrible cauchemar. Ainsi disparut, Dumbledore faible, fou et avec les têtes de morts sur son corps répétant les mêmes phrases que lors du procès. Tous les sorciers se jurèrent de ne jamais défier les Vongolas. Harry à Poudlard vit en direct la mort de Dumbledore comme ses camarades et professeurs. Il était heureux l'affaire Dumbledore était définitivement fini et Sirius était libre depuis deux jours. D'ailleurs ce-dernier espérait pouvoir rencontrer la famille de son filleul adoré même s'il avait accepté qu'il n'ait jamais la même relation avec lui que celle que Mammon a.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	10. La bataille finale version Vongola Varia

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: La bataille finale version Vongola et Varia**

Harry Potter-Semaforo, jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans se tenait droit et fier face à son ennemi de toujours Lord Voldemort alias Face de Serpent pour les intimes. Voldemort était face à lui avec derrière lui toutes ses troupes. Il y avait des géants, des loup-garous, des vampires, des détraqueurs, des acromantules et bons nombres de sorciers. Ils avaient réussi à détruire le bouclier créé par les professeurs avant de détruire la plupart des statues gardiennes de Poudlard. La population Poudlarienne étant composée de professeurs, d'élèves, de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'une dizaine d'Aurors. Bref, ils n'étaient absolument pas en position de force et ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir le moindre renfort sorcier. Mais pour l'un instant toutes les troupes de Voldemort se tenaient sagement derrière lui alors que ce-dernier observait Harry Potter-Semaforo avec incrédulité. En effet, Harry était certes droit et fier devant lui mais il l'était avec Luna Lovegood. Ils étaient assis sur des tabourets de bars en train de discuter tranquillement du dernier film qu'ils étaient allés voir au cinéma, autrement dit Le Crime de L'Orient Express. Harry commentait la beauté et la puissance de la musique alors que Luna commentait le superbe jeu d'acteurs. Bref, ils en avaient un peu rien à foutre de Face de Serpent ainsi que tous ses sous fifres et alliés.

-Potter ?! S'étrangla Voldemort ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre

-Harry ! Putain, tu attends quoi pour te battre. Il est là, Voldemort ! Beugla…pardon…cria Ron réveillant au passage ledit Mage Noir

-La musique de la scène finale était juste magique. La puissance et la beauté qu'elle dégageait. Je te jure, Luna. J'ai bien failli pleurer tellement elle était incroyable. Dit Harry d'une voix forte pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas fini sa conversation

-C'est vrai. Et celui qui joué Hercule Poirot était un très bon acteur. J'ai vraiment était emmené dans toute l'histoire tellement le jeu d'acteur était sublime. Mais au moment de la scène finale, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils se sont surpassés. Dit Luna rebondissant sur ce que venait de dire Harry

Elle savait ce qu'il attendait donc elle prenait son temps pour discuter et débattre sur ce film. D'ailleurs, elle en avait encore plusieurs en tête au cas où ils doivent attendre un peu plus.

-Mais on n'en a rien à faire de votre film, au nom de Merlin ! Il y a une putain d'armée face à vous alors bougez-vous ! Crièrent plusieurs étudiants derrière eux

-On est là pour se battre, Potter. L'un de nous mourra et ce sera toi. Dit Voldemort se décidant à le tuer même s'il n'a pas l'intention de se battre

Voldemort sorti sa baguette quand on entendit un grand « Bam » suivit d'un grand « Boum » retentissant. Personne ne comprit ce qui venait de se passait. Les Poudlariens essayèrent de voir quelque chose mais en vain. Tous les Mangemorts se retournèrent pour voir un géant à terre, assommer avec un chaudron à côté de lui déversant au sol une sorte de substance violâtre dégageant un fumé aussi douteux que les vers et champignons étranges dans la substance. Des oiseaux volant au-dessus du fumé tombèrent au sol mort alors que les acromantules s'en fuirent en voyant certaines d'entre elles mourir au contact de la substance. Et avant que le moindre commentaire ou ordre ne put être fait ou donner de nouveau « Bam » suivit de « Boum » se firent entendre. Il pleuvait des chaudrons remplit de la substance violâtre. Les géants étaient ceux visés mais des vampires, acromantules et loup-garous furent toucher soit par un chaudron soit par le liquide. Ils voulurent fuir vers la forêt interdite alors que la panique les parcouraient mais à l'orée de celle-ci ils virent trois abominations et partirent dans l'autre sens pour se réfugier dans Poudlard. Les trois abominations n'étaient autres que Mukuro, Mammon et Chrome leur montrant les plus horribles illusions de tous les mondes réunis. Ils combinaient tous les trois leurs pouvoirs et leurs imaginations démoniaque alors qu'ils descendaient tranquillement la colline en évitant les chaudrons et le flan soupe cooking spécial créature magique de Bianchi crée avec l'aide du vieux Talbot. Voldemort se retourna vers Potter en quête d'une explication alors que la plus grande force de son armée se faisait détruire par une pluie de chaudron. Il vit Potter descendre de son tabouret comme Lovegood et le transformer en enceinte géante avant de faire un nouveau sort diffusant une musique.

-J'espère que tu aimes, Tom ? C'est This Is War par Thirty Seconds To Mars. Tu vas mourir sur cette musique ou peut-être celle d'après. Peu importe dans tous les cas, tu mourras. Dit Harry en s'avançant baguette en main avec un regard brillant de détermination

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?... Peu importe, je te battrais malgré cette pluie de chaudrons. Dit Voldemort en le saluant rapidement pour pouvoir commencer ce duel

-Il ne pleut pas que des chaudrons, Tom. Dit Harry en indiquant le ciel

Voldemort leva la tête vers le ciel pour voir tomber du ciel la famille de Potter ainsi que les amis de Tsunayoshi Sawada, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux mauves mais aussi des adolescents du même âge que la bande à Sawada mais leur chef est roux. Il crut qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir plus de choses étranges alors qu'il reportait son regard sur Potter. Mais il fit un bond de quinze mètre en arrière quand un bœuf en armure avec sur son dos un gosse à coupe afro vêtu d'une tenue de vache et une gamine avec une tresse tombèrent du ciel. Il reporta rapidement son regard vers le ciel pour voir le dénommé Squalo Superbi sur un requin entouré d'une flamme bleue et Xanxus Vongola sur un trône tombaient tranquillement du ciel.

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ?! Hurla Voldemort ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe et en étant en état de choc

Il allait perdre. Il le sentait. La bataille partait en sucette. Il pleuvait des chaudrons (Nda : il ne s'est pas encore remis des chaudrons), des humains, des trônes, des requins et autres animaux ainsi que des bébés. Sans compter Snape qu'il n'avait pu trouver pour le tuer et que la baguette de Sureau ne lui résiste plus.

Harry sourit en voyant Voldemort hurlait comme cela. Il sentait la victoire venir dans ses mains comme tombait du ciel. Il savait très bien ce qui arrivait du ciel. Il y avait : les Kozatos, la dixième génération Vongola, la Varia, Bianchi, Reborn, I-Pin et son père. Ils étaient tous très puissants et de très bons combattants sans compter Severus qui allait sûrement réapparaître quand arriverait Tsuna.

-Face de Serpent, ce sont mes renforts. Dit Harry alors qu'Enma écrasait sous la gravité les trois Lestranges voulant faire du mal à de pauvres deuxièmes années

Voldemort regarda le rouquin de dix-sept ans écrasé trois de ses plus puissants et cruelles Mangemorts à la seule force de son gant très étrange. Voldemort resserra sa main sur sa baguette avec rage alors qu'il entendait derrière lui les cris de ses sous fifres et alliés tombant sous les chaudrons et leurs poisons, sous les illusions démoniaques des trois illusionnistes moldus, sous les coups de cornes et de sabots de Guydon, sous les grenades de Lambo, sous l'attaque spéciale de I-Pin, sous les plats empoisonnés et le charme de Bianchi, sous les tirs spéciales de Reborn et Verde qui s'étaient de manière à être des snipers empêchant les Mangemorts de s'approchaient des enfants, sous les bombes de Gokudera ; et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans les dédales de Poudlard de peur de craquer sous la folie et l'incroyable de la situation et ainsi accordé la victoire à Potter dont il pouvait encore entendre sa putain de musique malgré le bruit.

XxxXxxX

Tsuna marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard repoussant opposant sur opposant. Il les trouvait lâche et il ne se gênait pas pour leur dire. Comment des adultes pouvaient-ils s'en prendre à des enfants sans défenses juste parce qu'un type ayant un problème avec son physique et son égo leur a dit de le faire ? Tsuna les détournés des enfants en les insultants de lâches. Bizarrement cela les mettait aussitôt en colère.

Tsuna venait de finir de mettre au tapis un gars quand son Hyper Intuition s'affola lui disant qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au danger. Il se retourna pour voir surgir derrière lui Fenrir Greyback toutes griffes et baguette sorti. Tsuna allait prendre ses jambes à son coup quand il vit l'éclat de férocité de vie dans les yeux de Greyback s'éteindre. Tsuna recula précipitamment alors que le corps du loup-garou tombait lourdement au sol. Il vit Severus dans ses habituelles robes noires, les cheveux décoiffés et le regard brillant de colère alors qu'il tenait fortement sa baguette dans sa main.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, sale loup répugnant. Dit Severus entre ses dents alors que des étincelles vertes sortaient encore de sa baguette

Severus contourna légèrement Fenrir pour se retrouver face à Tsuna. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Quand il vit que Tsuna n'avait rien mais qu'il lui donnait un immense sourire aussi éclatant que ses yeux brillants de joie et de soulagement. Severus ne put résister plus longtemps. Il s'approcha de lui mit une main autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et posa son autre main sur sa nuque avant de rapprocher son visage jusqu'à sentir le souffle saccadé de Tsuna. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce que Severus voulait faire. Ce-dernier plongea son regard onyx dans celui noisette presque crépusculaire de Tsuna avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Tsuna. Les lèvres de Tsuna étaient encore plus douces que ce qu'il avait imaginé et elles avaient un délicieux goût de pêche. Il quémanda l'entrée que lui accorda doucement Tsuna. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour faire une danse aussi vieille que le monde, remplit de douceur et de légèreté alors qu'autour d'eux des gens se battaient et mourraient pour certains. La magie de Severus voletait autour de lui entourant avec douceur et sensualité Tsuna alors que pour tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'eux elle était brutale, cruelle, protectrice pour les deux hommes. La flamme de Tsuna faisait à peu près la même chose sauf qu'elle partait dans les couloirs et sur le champ de bataille à la rencontre de ses amis, de ses gardiens et de ses alliés pour les aidés et les protéger comme lui le faisait toujours. Ils se séparèrent doucement par manque d'air. Ils restèrent un peu à se regarder dans les yeux.

Severus ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris. Il aimait Tsuna. Il était fou amoureux de lui bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de Lily. Il était tombé encore plus sous son charme suite au jugement d'Albus. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus en chair et en os malgré qu'ils aient pu se parler grâce à des miroirs à double sens offert par le vieux Talbot. Alors quand s'ils étaient appelés par miroir avant la bataille et que Tsuna lui avait dit de se cacher ; il l'avait fait faisant confiance à son intuition. Severus avait quitté sa cachette quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir des chaudrons puis il s'était faufilé, avait protégé des élèves et membres de l'Ordre avant de voir Greyback essayait de prendre par derrière une petite touffe châtaine à l'odeur de pêche. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il était sorti de sa cachette pour lui jeter un avada. Il s'était ensuite approchait de lui pour voir s'il allait bien et n'avait pas pu résister à la tension de ses fines lèvres vermeilles si tentatrices. Et maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Severus. Appela doucement Tsuna le tirant de ses pensées

-Oui ? Dit Severus

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je dois aller aider mes amis. Dit Tsuna gêné par le baiser et ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire

Il commença à tourner les talons pour partir quand il sentit son poignet être attraper. Il se retourna légèrement pour voir que Severus l'avait attrapé. Il le regarda ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait se dégager pour aller se battre et remettre la peut-être conversation à plus tard ou s'il devait rester comme il en avait envie.

-Je t'aime, Tsunayoshi Sawada alors reviens en un seul morceau. Dit Severus avant de le lâcher et de tourner les talons de peur de ne pas recevoir les mêmes sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui malgré le fait qu'il ait répondu à son baiser

Tsuna le regarda partir sans comprendre pourquoi il s'en allait alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il avait passé beaucoup de bon moment à rire ou simplement discuter avec Severus et c'étaient des moments qu'il attendait avec toujours plus d'impatience. Il avait aimé tous ces moments qui l'avait fait se demander ce qu'il restait pour Severus si s'était une amitié profonde ou bien plus. Il avait cherché à démêlé ses sentiments mais il n'avait pas réussi seul. Il avait eu besoin de l'aide de Mukuro qui le considérait comme un petit-frère même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué. Il avait ainsi compris que ce n'était pas une simple amitié très profonde mais beaucoup plus ; c'était de l'amour. Tsuna s'élança donc vers Severus. Il lui attrapa le bras, le retourna et se jeta à son cou pour embrasser follement et amoureusement les lèvres fermes de Severus. Il l'embrassa à en prendre à haleine avant de finalement se détacher sous peine de mourir priver d'oxygène.

-Je t'aime, Severus Snape. Fais attention à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Sev. Dit Tsuna avant de partir pour de bon dans un couloir pour se battre laissant derrière lui un Severus sur un petit nuage

Cependant, Severus repris rapidement pieds quand un foutu Mangemort voulu lui jetait un doloris mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Severus. Celui-ci esquiva le sort avant de lancer un avada sans que son adversaire n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Severus jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'avait prise son petit-ami pour voir que tous les plus dingos Mangemorts allaient dans cette direction. Il n'allait pas laisser son petit-ami seul face à ces tarés, foi de Severus Tobias Snape. Il partit donc à la suite des dingos de tarés pour les éliminés et les empêcher de poser leurs sales pattes sur son magnifique ange de petit-ami.

XxxXxxX

Harry était face à Voldemort baguette en main en train de lui jeter sots sur sorts. Il entendait autour de lui la panique qui parcourait encore les troupes de Voldemort malgré le fait que la pluie de chaudron c'était arrêté depuis un moment pour le plus grand soulagement de ses pauvres oreilles. Voldemort l'attaquait avec toujours plus de rage et de haine. Il voyait ses troupes se faire décimer par ses maudits moldus. Il était Lord Voldemort le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, il n'allait pas perdre à cause d'une bande de moldus répugnants. Et cette maudite baguette qui osait lui résister comme ce satané Potter qui ne voulait pas mourir.

-Tes copains ont peut-être décimé mes géants… Commença Voldemort en renvoyant son sort à Harry

-Ils ont aussi décimé tes loup-garous et acromantules. Dit Harry en esquivant le sort

-Ils n'ont pas eu mes détraqueurs. Dit Voldemort en ignorant la remarque d'Harry alors qu'il appelait à lui les détraqueurs

Harry vit avec horreur les centaines de détraqueurs arrivaient droit sur lui. Il chercha désespérément du regard un endroit où se cachait mais en vain. Il chercha de l'aide mais tous ses amis étaient quelque part dans le château en train de jouer à cache avec de méchants Mangemorts. Il se recula lentement sans perdre des yeux Voldemort tout fier de lui et les détraqueurs affamés. Il ne voulait pas se retourner pour courir de peur de recevoir un doloris ou un avada dans le dos. Voldemort était un Serpentard prêt à tout pour gagner même si cela signifiait tuer lâchement son adversaire. Harry recula donc sans regarder derrière lui ce qui fit qu'il ne vit pas la pierre qui lui fit perdre son équilibre et tombé sur les fesses. Harry réussi à ne pas lâcher sa baguette mais l'avoir ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Le combat duré depuis déjà un bon moment et il se fatiguait. Il sentait que ses réserves de magie était plutôt bien entamé ce qui signifiait que soit il utilisait ce qui lui restait pour faire fuir les détraqueurs pour se retrouver à la merci de Face de Serpent ou prier pour que les détraqueurs l'oublient pour qu'il puisse tuer Voldy. Honnêtement il sentait que la première option avait plus de chance de se réaliser. Un détraqueur s'approcha encore plus de lui alors qu'il reculait toujours sans s'être relevé. Il ferma fortement les yeux ne voulant pas voir l'horrible visage du détraqueur qui le tuerait.

-Dégagez répugnants, déchets. Dit une voix forte d'homme derrière lui avant que le rugissement d'un lion ne se fasse entendre

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir le détraqueur face à lui être une statue de pierre qui tomba en poussière. Il se retourna pour tomber sur Xanxus révolver en main assis sur son trône au côté de son lion albinos. Harry se releva et le remercia le lion d'une caresse alors qu'il remercia Xanxus en déposant rapidement un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry n'était pas du tout insensible ou même indifférent à Xanxus. Il le trouvait à son goût. Il était puissant, charismatique, fier, intelligent. Il était décidemment le genre d'homme qu'il aimait. Harry ne se faisait pas de soucis pour ses histoires de cœur. Il savait que son père le soutiendrait dans ses choix.

-On se voit après le combat. Dit Harry

Xanxus acquiesça. Il n'était pas insensible au charme du petit brun depuis longtemps. Il avait déjà eu le droit à la mise en garde et au savon du parrain de ce-dernier. Il ne manquait plus que celui du papa et il aurait le deuxième accord pour pouvoir sortir avec son petit brun même s'il en avait rien à faire de leur accord. D'ailleurs, il espérait que sa petite princesse se trouverait elle aussi quelqu'un mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour cela. Il avait vu les regards d'un certain Neville Longbottom la concernant. Il aurait droit à une mise en garde dans les règles de l'art de la Varia et de Reborn. Et s'il blesse leur petite princesse, ils devront se le partager pour le torturer et le tuer comme il se doit dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais bon pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de ses cadavres ambulants de déchets. Et si Sawada pouvait apparaitre pour lui donner un petit coup de main parce qu'il y a beaucoup de déchets flottants ce ne serait pas de refus.

-Vas le tuer. Moi, je m'occupe de ces déchets flottants. Dit Xanxus en indiquant de son flingue lesdits déchets

-Ce sont des détraqueurs, espèce d'immonde moldu ! Cria Voldemort pour récolter le regard le plus noir de Xanxus qui le fit se sentir tout petit et insignifiant

Cependant, Voldemort était un Mage Noir aussi reprit-il rapidement du poil de la bête quand il vit Potter venir face à lui pour la fin de ce combat qui clouera l'acte de cette bataille de dingue. Un mur explosa envoyant voler au loin plusieurs corps de Mangemorts. Tsuna sortit du mur sur Natsu avec dans son dos Severus qu'il cachait tant bien que mal du regard de Face de Serpent.

-Un coup de main, Xanxus ? Demanda Tsuna en voyant les détraqueurs

-Ouais. Il faut détruire les déchets flottants. Dit Xanxus

Et c'est sûr cette douce phrase des plus respectueuse que tous les détraqueurs de Face de Serpent se firent détruire grâce aux flammes du ciel de nos deux boss sous les regards incrédules des sorciers. Abelforth Dumbledore était abasourdi par la puissance phénoménale de ces moldus. Il était venu pour donner un coup de main mais à part aider à dégager ou guérir les blesser il n'avait pas servi à grand-chose.

Harry se concentra sur Voldy bien que ce fût un peu difficile avec le bruit des rugissements de Natsu et du lion de Xanxus. Mais il savait que ces bruits qui le déconcentraient et le gênaient faisait exactement la même chose pour Voldy.

-Je te bas en deux sorts, Tom. Dit Harry sûr de lui

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de sort pour te vaincre, Potter. Dit Voldemort sûr de lui

-Vraiment ?! Dans ce cas ; Riddikulus ! Dit Harry

Voldemort surpris par ce sort improbable ne pensa pas à essayer de l'esquiver. Il se retrouva donc affublé d'une perruque bouclé mauve, d'une robe rose à dentelle blanche lui arrivant aux genoux, de chaussure à talon rose lui faisant des pieds de clowns, d'un collier de perle bleu en plastique, de far à paupière bleu, d'une poudre blanche sur le visage ainsi qu'une mouche et d'un rouge à lèvre. En découvrant son immonde et humiliant accoutrement, il poussa un cri tous sauf masculin. Il essaya de se débarrasser de la robe comme le ferait un moldu mais en vain. La robe tenait bien même trop bien. Les sorciers et sorcières venaient juste de finir de se battre pour venir voir la fin du combat entre Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter-Semaforo. Et c'est là qu'ils découvrirent le célèbre et terrifiant Mage Noir dans cette tenue ridicule. Ils essayèrent de se retenir de ne pas rire malheureusement ils ne purent se retenir et un fou rire général éclata.

-Taisez-vous ou vous goutterez à l'un de mes doloris ! Menaça Voldemort

-Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible. Rigola Harry

-Toi, Potter ! Je vais te TUER !

-Tu as dit que tu m'aurais en un seul sort. Moi, je t'ai dit que je t'aurais en deux. Il ne m'en reste qu'un. Une dernière volonté ? Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin

-Ma dernière volonté est de voir quel sort tu vas bien utiliser pour me tuer. Je suis sûr qu'il n'aura pas le moindre style.

-Eh bien. Mon sort sera à la hauteur de mon ennemi.

-Vraiment ?! J'ai hâte de voir cela. Dit sarcastiquement Voldemort

-Ruit cacabum. Dit Harry en faisant un arc de cercle allant du ciel à la terre

Voldemort rigola devant ce sort inexistant. La population Poudlarienne regarda étrangement Harry ne sachant pas quoi penser de son sort. Mammon observait calmement Voldemort. Il savait ce que ferait ce sort. C'était l'un des nombreux sorts étranges qu'il avait créé et appris à son cher filleul. Severus, lui, se demandait vraiment ce qu'allait faire ce sort. Voldemort rigolait encore quand il vit une grosse ombre se faire dans le ciel au-dessus de lui. Il se mit à courir de manière hystérique, en tenant sa robe, de droite à gauche comme s'il ne savait pas où allait pour fuir le danger alors qu'il poussait des cris de moins en moins masculins. L'ombre se révéla être un gros chaudron qui tomba sur Voldemort dans un « Boum » retentissant qui paralysa temporairement les tympans des observateurs. Harry s'approcha du chaudron en invoquant une échelle contre celui-ci. Il grimpa à celle-ci pour voir le contenu du chaudron puis il se retourna dans un équilibre précaire pour faire face aux survivants.

-Voldemort est mort écrasé par un chaudron remplit de chocogrenouilles ! Cria-t-il en secouant une boîte dans sa main

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à cette mort aussi humiliante que sa tenue. Ils s'approchèrent tous du chaudron pour prendre une chocogrenouille. Harry descendit de son échelle avec sa boîte et partit rejoindre sa famille mais surtout Xanxus. Il se fit arrêter par Ron, Hermione et Ginny venant vers lui.

-C'était géniale, mon pote. Franchement, c'était une fin vraiment dingue. Le félicita Ron qui tenait la main d'Hermione

-Merci. Je suis sûr que tu t'es aussi bien battu. Dit Harry

-Félicitation, Harry. Je ne connais pas ce sort. Il vient d'où ? Dit Hermione fidèle à elle-même

-C'est mon parrain Mammon qui l'a créé. Dit simplement Harry

-Harry ! C'était fantastique. Je t'aime. Dit Ginny en sautant à son cou

Harry se crispa légèrement avant de la décrocher doucement de lui. Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants d'amour. Harry soupira. Elle aimait le Survivant ainsi que la gloire et la richesse qui vont avec mais pas lui, pas juste Harry.

-Ginny. Je ne t'aime pas.

-Mais… Dit Ginny d'une voix tremblante comme si elle allait pleurée

-Je suis désolé. Mais je suis gay et j'aime Xanxus. Dit Harry avant de s'éloigner vers ce-dernier qui était toujours sur son trône

Pendant ce temps-là, Neville avait pris son courage en main et était allé voir Luna qui était assise sur un rocher non loin d'une enceinte. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit une boîte de chocogrenouille. Elle le remercia et l'ouvrit.

-Alors en fin de compte, il est mort sur quelle musique ? Demanda Neville voulant engager la conversation

-Il est mort sur « Humain à nouveau ». Répondit Luna entre deux bouchées

-Ironique quand on sait qu'il n'était pas vraiment humain. Dit Neville avec un sourire en coin

-Tu as beaucoup de Nargoles dans ta tête. Dit Luna rêveusement

-Je…Je t'aime. Dit Neville avant de l'embrasser

Un peu plus loin, Reborn observait ce qui se passait autour de lui en buvant une tasse de café. Les couples s'embrassaient comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, les familles cherchaient leurs membres, les blessés étaient soignés, les morts regrouper pour être rendu à leur famille, les amis se réconfortaient, les morts étaient pleurés, les survivants se félicités mutuellement alors qu'une musique s'élevait dans les airs.

-La musique est vraiment bien choisie. Dit Verde

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Reborn qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela

-La musique s'appelle « Victory » ; je n'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que cela signifie. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais dire deux mots à ce cher Neville Longbottom si tu ne veux pas qu'il blesse ta filleule adorée. D'ailleurs, je vais faire de même avec Xanxus. Mammon l'a déjà fait. Et tous les gardiens de Tsunayoshi font cela à Severus. Dit Verde en indiquant Severus essayant de s'échapper des griffes des gardiens surprotecteurs de son petit-ami

-Je devrai faire cela aussi. Mais plus tard, ils ont une victoire a fêté. Dit Reborn avant de s'éloigner laissant les amoureux entre eux et les rires remplaçaient les cris qui remplissaient l'air un peu plus tôt.

* * *

 **Les références:**

Le Crime de l'Orient Express, sortit en décembre 2017, réalisé par Kenneth Branagah (ainsi qu'acteur dans le rôle d'Hercule Poirot) avec Patrick Doyle comme compositeur

"Ruit Cacabum" signifie à peu près "tomber de gros chaudron". (Nda: Je ne sais plus trop ce que cela signifie mais c'est du latin)

"Humain à nouveau" musique de la version intégrale du dessin animé La Belle et la Bête.

"Victory" réalisé par le groupe Two Steps From Hells extrait de l'album Battlecry.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Cette histoire est terminée. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont suivit, qui on lut ou aimé cette histoire. Tous vos commentaires ont été super sympa, encourageant...Bref cela faisait très plaisir. Peut-être que je mettrais des chapitres bonus qui seront des OS.

Si je suis pour faire des bonus, ce seraient sur:

Harry à Nanimmori

La rencontre Sirius/Mammon et Verde

Un peu de l'enfance d'Harry avec Verde

La première rencontre entre Harry et Mammon

Voilà donc comme vous voyez j'ai encore des idées. Donc je vous laisse et vous dis à-bientôt.


	11. Bonus 1: Harry apprend à transplaner

Salut, tout le monde

Voici, mon premier bonus sur cette histoire. Il a été corrigé mais désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Ce bonus est un Xanxus x Harry

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Bonus 1: Harry apprend à transplaner**

Sirius sourit à son filleul. Il était heureux. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et la famille de ce dernier l'avait accepté. Il avait décidé de passer une partie de ses vacances chez lui pendant que son papa était occupé par son travail. Harry avait décidé d'apprendre à transplaner pour pouvoir passer son permis de transplanage.

Harry était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir. Il portait un médaillon avec un trèfle à quatre feuilles serties d'émeraude. C'était un cadeau que lui avait fait Xanxus pour son anniversaire. Sirius sourit en voyant quel bel homme était devenu son filleul.

-Comment, je dois faire pour transplaner ? Demanda Harry

-Tu dois penser et visualiser le lieu où tu veux transplaner. Expliqua Sirius

-Et, tu veux que je transplane où ? Demanda Harry curieux et presser de commencer

-Il me semble que nous avons mangé dans un Mcdo à Londres hier ?... Donc on peut dire là-bas devant celui-ci. Dit Sirius

-Ça marche. Tu transplanes avant ou après moi ?

-Après toi. Je veux être sûr que tu partes bien sans problèmes.

Harry acquiesça alors qu'il laissa le souvenir de son repas de la veille l'envahir. Il se rappela l'odeur de frite, du bruit des discussions, de la discussion avec Sirius et tous ceux à quoi il avait pensé. Une fois qu'il se sentit près, il sourit à Sirius et transplana. Dès qu'il transplana Sirius le suivit et réapparut devant le Mcdo où il paniqua quand il ne vit pas son filleul.

XxxXxxX

Xanxus Vongola était assis autour d'une table avec que du beau monde. Il y avait son père et ses gardiens, Dino Cavallone et Iemitsu Sawada autrement dit Xanxus s'ennuyait. Il avait juste envie de voir son petit brun de petit-ami. Malheureusement, celui-ci était en Angleterre chez son parrain Sirius Black. Il devait apprendre à transplaner pour pouvoir avoir son permis de transplanage. Xanxus espérait donc que son petit brun réussirait à l'avoir. Il était plongé dans ces pensées quand il entendit un "crac" sonore suivit de près par un bruit d'arme que l'on sort. Il leva la tête et vit son petit brun debout sur la table avec un air surpris et perdu sur son visage.

XxxXxxX  
Harry ferma les yeux tout le long du transplanage qu'il trouva plus long que la veille quand Sirius les avait faits transplaner. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui. Il découvrit une belle et grande salle richement décorer. Il remarqua qu'il était plus haut que les personnes autour de lui qui le menacés d'armes. Il regarda à ses pieds et vit qu'il était debout sur la table. « Je ne suis définitivement pas au Mcdo. Mais où est-ce que je suis ? » pensa Harry en regardant tour à tour les personnes présentent. Il repéra un homme qui lui faisait penser à Tsuna mais en blond, idiot et sans cœur. Il repéra un jeune homme avec un fouet qu'il reconnut comme Dino Cavallone grâce aux photos que lui avait montré Tsuna. Il continua comme cela son tour d'horizon avant que son regard ne tombe dans celui noir de son petit-ami. Harry traversa la table en évitant les documents et se jeta dans les bras de Xanxus où il enfuit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Est-ce qu'on peut savoir qui est-il et comment est-il apparu sur la table ? Exigea la sombre copie blonde de Tsuna (Nda : Vous avez compris que c'est Iemitsu, n'est-ce pas ?)

Harry soupira doucement dans le cou de son petit-ami alors qu'il sentait les bras de celui-ci se serrait doucement autour de sa fine taille. Il sentit que ce-dernier allait vouloir le présenter mais il pouvait bien le faire lui-même. Harry s'écarta doucement et donna un sourire rassurant à Xanxus. Il avait retrouvé son courage maintenant qu'il se savait en territoire moins inconnu. Et puis, il savait que Xanxus n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le protéger possessif comme il était. Harry descendit des genoux de Xanxus et se mit droit à côté de lui.

-Bonjour, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir déranger de la sorte. Je suis Harry Potter-Semaforo. Se présenta poliment Harry en saluant comme on le fait au Japon

Ils furent tous touché par sa gentillesse et sa voix douce alors qu'il les observait désormais de ses grands yeux vert brillant de mille feux bien que l'on pouvait voir de la méfiance brillait dans ses derniers. Iemitsu n'aima pas vraiment le jeune homme devant lui. Il n'avait répondu qu'à une seule de ses questions et le trouver donc suspect surtout qu'il se soit jeté dans les bras de Xanxus qui n'avait pas râlé.

-Où sont tes parents, petit ? Demanda Timotéo Vongola

-Je ne sais pas où est mon père, Monsieur. Mais je sais que mon parrain Sirius est en Angleterre tandis que mon autre parrain est en Italie. Dit Harry ne sachant pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme

-Dans ce cas, peut-être pouvons-nous de conduire chez ton parrain vivant en Italie. Proposa Dino

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-il occupé ? Dit Harry en donnant un regard interrogateur à Xanxus

-Non, il ne l'ait pas. Répondit celui-ci

-Tu connais son parrain Xanxus ? Demanda Dino surpris

-Bien sûr que je connais son parrain, déchet. Son parrain est Mammon. Dit Xanxus

-Mammon ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous avec surprise

« Je n'aime vraiment pas ce gamin » pensa Iemitsu qui n'aimait pas du tout Mammon. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Xanxus aussi mais il ne disait rien ne voulant pas se fâcher avec son patron. Iemitsu s'approcha d'Harry arme en main et dit :

-Il me semble que tu ne nous as pas dit comment tu es arrivé ici.

-Je m'entrainai à transplaner mais j'ai pensé à Xanxus alors je suis arrivé près de lui. Alors que j'aurais dû arriver au point de rendez-vous avec mon parrain Sirius. Dit Harry en reculant légèrement, Iemitsu ne lui inspirait pas confiance

-Transplaner ? Qu'est-ce donc ?! Demanda Iemitsu

Harry regarda Xanxus avec panique. L'homme ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance et il lui faisait peur. Harry voulut se rapprocher de Xanxus mais Iemitsu le menaça de son arme alors qu'il attrapait son bras. Il serra son bras en lui reposant la question alors que Dino et les gardiens de Timotéo essayait de le faire lâcher. Harry eut un éclat de douleur qui passa dans son regard aussitôt Xanxus se leva de son fauteuil, arracha son petit-ami de la poigne de cet idiot et le prit dans ses bras où il se réfugia.

-Touches pas à mon petit-ami, déchet ! Dit Xanxus en le menaçant de son flingue alors qu'il embrassait les lèvres d'Harry avec possessivité

-Ton petit-ami ?! S'exclamèrent-ils alors que leur mâchoire se fracasser sous le choc

Harry n'aima pas vraiment les regards choqués des personnes les regardant. Il était bien dans les bras de son petit-ami et était parfaitement heureux en amour. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi ils étaient choqués. Harry se rappela que le vieil homme Timotéo qui lui avait parlé avec gentillesse était le père adoptif de Xanxus. S'il n'était pas au courant son choc pouvait être compréhensible mais pour les autres cela n'avait pas de sens.

-Hm…Au faite, je ne sais toujours pas où je suis. Dit Harry détournant ainsi l'attention de sur son couple

-Oh, c'est vrai. Tu es dans le manoir de Timotéo en Sicile. Dit Ganache

-Oh ! Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir chez mon parrain. Dit Harry ne voulant pas rester dans cet endroit peu familier où il ne pourrait pas rassurer son parrain Sirius

-Je peux t'amener chez ton parrain. Dit Xanxus sautant sur l'occasion pour quitter cette réunion qui n'en finissait plus jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry

-Tu es sûr ? Tu n'étais pas à une réunion ? Dit Harry qui se doutait bien de la réponse et de ce que voulait faire son petit-ami

-Je suis sûr. Et je ne voudrais vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Dit Xanxus en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry qu'il rapprocha de lui

Harry lui sourit en disant que s'il ne le dérangeait pas il voulait bien qu'il le conduise chez son parrain. Ils quittèrent comme cela la salle non sans saluer à leur manière les personnes présentes. Ils traversèrent tous le manoir en discutant entre eux sous les regards surpris et interloqués des serviteurs. Harry pouffait de temps à autre quand il voyait Xanxus donnait des regards noirs ou menacés ceux qui le regardait un peu trop longtemps. Ils montèrent dans la voiture privée de Xanxus où ils se firent conduire jusqu'au manoir de la Varia. Une fois arrivée, Harry ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que son parrain n'était pas là. A vrai dire le manoir était vide en dehors des serviteurs. Il fila rapidement dans les appartements de son parrain pour appeler Sirius et le rassurer ce qui lui prit beaucoup de temps. Dès qu'il eut fini et qu'il sortit enfin de la pièce il tomba nez à nez avec Xanxus.

-Tu as du temps pour moi, mon ange ? Demanda Xanxus en le prenant par la taille

-Il se pourrait que j'aie du temps. Répondit Harry avec le regard rieur plongé dans celui tendre de Xanxus qui n'était que pour lui et qui faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure

-Comment cela « il se pourrait que tu aies du temps » pour moi ? Laisse-moi te persuader. Dit Xanxus avant de poser avec fermeté ses lèvres sur celles douces d'Harry

Ce-dernier ne résista pas bien longtemps avant de lui répondre. Ils s'embrassèrent à n'en pas finir. Ils se déplacèrent dans le manoir jusqu'à la chambre de Xanxus sans se séparer un seul moment. Ils la rejoignirent difficilement en s'embrassant, se touchant et se déshabillant. Ils passèrent leur journée dans la chambre à se montrer combien ils s'étaient manqués et combien ils s'aimaient. Pour la première fois, les serviteurs fuirent le manoir de la Varia non pas à cause des combats et explosions produites par ses habitants.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	12. Bonus 2: Harry rencontre Mammon

Salut, tout le monde

Merci vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Voici mon second bonus sur cette histoire. Il a été corrigé mais désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Bonus 2: Harry rencontre Mammon**

Harry Potter-Semaforo était un petit garçon de cinq ans. Il était un petit garçon aussi adorable qu'intelligent. Il était un peu plus intelligent que tous les enfants de son âge. Harry était adorable avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux émeraude cachaient par ses lunettes rondes. Harry était tout excité et ne tenait vraiment pas en place pour la plus grande exaspération de son papa. Son papa était un bébé très intelligent. Il avait des cheveux verts ébouriffés et des yeux verts. Il était toujours vêtu d'une blouse de scientifique avec en-dessous un tee-shirt vert et un pantalon noir. Verde, car c'était le nom de son papa, lui avait dit qu'ils allaient partir voir un ami à lui. Harry était donc tout excité à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais rencontré des amis à son papa.

-On y va ? On va où ? Demanda Harry en se mettant à sautiller à côté de la chaise de son papa

-On part bientôt, Harry. J'enregistre ce que j'ai fait et on y va. Tu as pris ton doudou ? Dit Verde sans quitter son écran du regard

Verde était très fier de son fils. Harry n'était pas de son sang mais cela n'avait pas d'importance il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Même si parfois il lui avait fait de grosse frayeur quand il était un peu plus petit maintenant il comprenait et lui faisait moins de grosses frayeurs. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de la fois où il avait attrapé un objet pour le mordiller quand il faisait ses dents. L'objet était une tige de métal servant de prototype pour une matraque teaser ultra puissant. Il n'avait jamais traversé aussi vite son laboratoire pour lui arracher la tige des mains. Harry n'avait pas été électrocuté ou blessé mais lui c'était pris un bon coup de teaser. Le moment où Harry avait fait ses dents avait été un véritable cauchemar. Il voulait tout mordre que ce soit du métal, des vêtements, des crayons ou même la queue de son pauvre crocodile. Verde avait alors construit une sorte de parc super sophistiqué pour qu'il ne puisse plus se blesser.

-Oui, j'ai pris Bambi. Répondit Harry en tendant un petit Bambi

Verde sourit affectueusement en regardant son petit garçon aux yeux pétillants tenant sa petite peluche avec amour. Verde se souvenait très bien que son petit bonhomme n'avait rien voulu d'autre qu'une biche ou un faon pour peluche. C'était la seule fois où il lui avait vraiment fait un caprice jusqu'à maintenant. Il sauta de sa chaise alors qu'Harry continuait à lui demander où ils allaient et quand est-ce qu'ils partaient.

-Aller va chercher ton sac et prends ton manteau on y va. Dit Verde en éteignant ses appareils

Harry partit comme une flèche vers sa chambre. Sa chambre était composée de divers meuble à sa hauteur. Il y avait une décoration simple avec du papier peint couleur jaune avec des petits personnages de contes de dessiner dessus. Harry attrapa son petit k-way jaune qui se trouvait sur son petit sac à dos Tortue Ninjas. Harry prit son sac d'une main et son k-way de l'autre tout en ayant son Bambi sous son bras. Il retourna dans la grande salle où il retrouva son père qui avait mis son grand manteau blanc qui ne changeait pas vraiment de sa blouse. Harry s'arrêta à côté de son papa qui lui prit sa peluche et son sac à dos pour les poser au sol à côté de lui. Verde aida Harry à mettre son k-way et lui referma. Il lui mit son sac sur l'épaule et ils sortirent main dans la main en étant suivis par leur crocodile. Ils montèrent dans une limousine noire conduite par un grand homme travaillant pour Verde. Harry s'assis dans son siège enfant et pris Croc le crocodile de son papa sur ses genoux.

-Papa. Il s'appelle comment ton ami ? Demanda Harry à son papa assis face à lui

-Il s'appelle Viper mais il préfère qu'on l'appel Mammon. Dit Verde en sortant un paquet de bonbon

Harry regarda le paquet avec des yeux pétillants et tendit sa main vers celui-ci alors que de l'autre il caressait Croc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dois dire si tu veux un bonbon? Demanda Verde en gardant le paquet sous la mine boudeuse d'Harry

-S'il-te-plaît papa, je peux avoir un bonbon ? Demanda Harry en tendant sa main et essayant d'attraper le paquet

Verde rigola et lui sourit en lui tendant le paquet. Harry prit une petite poignée de bonbons avant de recevoir une petite tape sur sa main. Il lâcha quelques bonbons pour n'en garder qu'un. Il savait que son papa n'aimait pas qu'il mange beaucoup de bonbons. Son papa disait que ce n'est pas bon pour les dents.

-Harry. Tu vas rester un peu chez Mammon.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en regardant son papa et essayant d'attraper un autre bonbon alors que son papa secouait la tête en rangeant le paquet

-J'ai du travail à faire loin de la maison. Et puis Mammon t'apprendra à contrôler tes pouvoirs.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry

-Parce que c'est mieux de les contrôler pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problème à l'école. Expliqua Verde en se souvenant de la fois où il avait dû aller en urgence à l'école parce qu'Harry s'était mis à pleurer parce qu'un grand l'avait embêté. Résultat le grand ressemblait à un Schtroumpf et Harry avait atterri sur la grande armoire de sa maîtresse. Autant dire que Verde n'avait jamais été aussi ravis d'avoir créé une machine permettant d'effacer et remodeler la mémoire des gens

Verde avait donc peur d'être rappelé pour ce genre de problème. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment les gérer. Harry n'en avait jamais fait à la maison comme si son pouvoir le protéger de tous les objets et expériences qu'il faisait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été plus que surpris la première fois qu'il avait fait usage de ses pouvoirs par accident. Il avait alors cherché un moyen d'aider son fils avant de découvrir que Mammon possédait les mêmes pouvoirs. Il avait pris contact avec lui et lui avait dit qu'il passerait le voir avec une ou deux surprises. Harry était la surprise. La deuxième serait de faire de Mammon le parrain de son fils et peu importe l'avis des deux. De toute façon, Harry était trop jeune pour comprendre. Mon Dieu, il se souvenait encore de la crise de larmes quand Harry avait vu un adulte pour la première fois.

-Je rendrais plus les cheveux roses ? Demanda Harry avec un air un peu triste

Il aimait bien quand la couleur des cheveux des gens changeait.

-Plus de manière accidentelle, mon poussin. Dit Verde en lui tapotant la main

La limousine se gara et ils descendirent de celle-ci. Verde remercia le conducteur et le portier avant de monter dans son jet privé avec Harry. Là, ils décollèrent pour l'Italie. Verde appris à Harry à jouer au jeu des sept différences ainsi qu'au jeu de sept familles et les petits chevaux. Bien sûr, il aida beaucoup Harry qui était encore trop jeune pour jouer à tout cela. Quand ils arrivèrent en Italie, ils reprirent une limousine filant jusqu'au manoir de la Varia. Le manoir était aussi grand qu'imposant. Le portier vint leur ouvrir la portière de la limousine et ils descendirent. Verde sauta sur l'épaule d'Harry et le guida jusqu'à la porte du manoir.

-Toc à la porte. Lui-dit Verde

Harry acquiesça, leva son petit poing et toqua à la porte. Il se recula un petit peu et attendit qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur une servante vêtue d'une jolie robe bleu nuit avec un tablier blanc. La servante était une jeune femme souriante.

-Bonjour, mon petit chéri. Que fais-tu ici ? Dit-elle dans un parfait italien que compris Harry

Harry parlait italien chez lui puisque c'était la langue natale de son papa alors qu'à l'école il parlait français. Son papa et lui vivait en France, et, apprenait l'anglais et le français à l'école avec ses camarades.

-Bonjour, Julieta. Je viens voir Mammon avec mon fils Harry. Dit Verde

-Bonjour, Madame Julieta. Dit Harry tout poli et souriant

Julieta sourit à Harry et Verde. Elle s'écarta et les fit rentrés. Elle les guida dans le manoir jusqu'à une grande porte de bois derrière laquelle se trouvait les appartements de Mammon. Julieta toqua à la porte mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Elle attendit que Mammon vienne leur ouvrir. Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur un bébé porta l'uniforme noir de la Varia avec une capuche. On ne voyait ni ses cheveux ni même ses yeux. On pouvait voir deux triangles mauves sur son visage. Il y en avait un en dessous de ce qui devait être ses yeux.

-Bonjour, Verde. Qui est donc cet enfant ? Dit Mammon en regardant Verde puis Harry

-Bonjour Mammon. Je te présente mon fils Harry. Harry je te présente ton parrain. Dit Verde

-Mon filleul ?! Tu peux m'expliquer, Verde ? S'exclama Mammon alors qu'Harry se demandait ce qu'était un parrain

-Harry n'a ni parrain ni marraine alors j'ai décidé de faire de toi son parrain. Expliqua Verde

-C'est quoi un parrain ? Demanda Harry

-Un parrain c'est quelqu'un qui fait partie de la famille. Quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter. Expliqua Verde

-Disons que c'est une personne qui va te donner des conseils, avec qui tu peux parler et faire des choses sans que tes parents ne le sachent. Expliqua Mammon pas vraiment d'accord avec l'explication de Verde

-On peut manger beaucoup de bonbons sans que papa le sache ? Demanda Harry pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris

-C'est ça. Dit Mammon en souriant devant l'esprit aussi perspicace que vif du petit

-Mammon, je ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis sur ton titre de parrain. Je te confis Harry pour une semaine maximum. Dit Verde en sautant de l'épaule d'Harry après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue

Mammon et Harry regardèrent Verde être accompagné par Julieta aux portes du manoir. Petit Harry se retrouva donc tout seul avec Mammon qui était toujours sur le pas de la porte de ses appartements. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

-Allez, entre. Dit Mammon en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer

Harry entra dans les appartements avant que Mammon ne ferme la porte derrière lui. Harry entra un peu timidement ne sachant pas quoi faire. Mammon semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'occuper d'un enfant. Il savait seulement compter et gérer son argent tout comme faire de la magie.

\- Retires ton blouson. Tu as quoi dans ton sac ? Dit Mammon en espérant qu'il est quelque chose pour s'occuper le temps qu'il fasse ses comptes

-J'ai des coloriages. C'est vrai que vous êtes mon parrain? Dit Harry

-Tu n'as cas faire du coloriage. Apparemment, je suis ton parrain. Dit Mammon en l'asseyant sur une chaise face à une table

Harry sortit de son sac des coloriages ainsi que des craies grasses. Il chercha un dessin dans son cahier de coloriage et se mit à le colorier en faisant bien attention à ne pas dépasser. Il ne vit pas Mammon face à lui l'observer discrètement alors qu'il faisait ses comptes. Mammon le trouvait plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux noirs en batailles et ses grands yeux verts innocents cachaient derrière ses lunettes. Le petit était bien habillés et n'avait pas râlé quand il l'avait mis sur la chaise et le laissant à son coloriage. Le petit semblait aussi sage que poli. Ils restèrent comme cela une bonne heure à faire des dessins et du coloriage pour l'un, et, des comptes pour l'autre. Harry releva sa tête de son dessin en entendant du bruit venant du couloir. Cela ressemblait à des bruits de disputes comme le font parfois ces camarades mais en beaucoup plus fort. Harry força les sourcils en se demandant qui cela pouvait-être. Harry sauta de sa chaise et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'un gâteau, c'était l'heure du goûter et il avait faim. Il sourit triomphalement en trouvant un gâteau dans son sac mais il avait aussi soif et il n'avait rien.

-Euh…parrain ? Dit Harry en s'approchant de lui son gâteau à la main

-Quoi ? Dit Mammon un peu froidement en faisant abstraction de la douce chaleur qui s'était rependue en lui quand le petit l'avait appelé « parrain »

-Où est-ce que je peux trouver à boire ? Demanda Harry

-Demandes à une servante dans le couloir. Dit Mammon en lui indiquant la porte sans cesser de s'occuper de ses sous

Harry le regarda un instant avant de partir vers la porte. Il n'eut pas à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poigne puisqu'il y en avait une pour adulte et une à la taille de son papa. Il ouvrit la lourde porte et sortit timidement dans le couloir désert. Il observa à droite et à gauche sans voire le moindre adulte à l'horizon. Il repéra au fond du couloir à gauche une forme faisant penser à un escalier. Harry décida de partir dans cette direction en se disant qu'il aurait plus de chance de trouver quelqu'un. Il traversa le couloir en observant avec curiosité les différents tableaux. Harry regarda l'escalier et hésita à le monter. Il entendit le même bruit venant d'en haut. Il décida donc de monter les escaliers se disant qu'il aurait plus de chance de croiser quelqu'un. Il monta lentement les escaliers pour finalement arriver sur le palier blanc. Il regarda de chaque côté et partie à gauche suivant le bruit comme il l'avait fait avant. Il remarqua une porte entrebâillée. Il s'approcha et regarda à l'intérieur. La pièce était aussi grande que les appartements de Mammon mais au fond de celle-ci il y avait un immense aquarium. Curieux, Harry entra et s'approcha de l'aquarium en faisant bien attention à ne toucher à rien. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennui. L'aquarium était immense. Il y avait des décorations tout aussi grandes et belles. Il chercha du regard des poissons sans en voir un seul avant qu'un immense requin apparaisse brusquement devant le lui faisant sursauter de peur et tomber sur ses fesses.

-Voi ! Qui es-tu ?! Cria une voix derrière lui

Harry toujours à terre se retrouva pour tomber nez à épée. Il avala de travers sa salive alors qu'il faisait remonter son regard sur la lame de l'épée. Il remarqua que l'épée était accrochée à la main gauche d'un homme aux longs cheveux argentés et des yeux argentés. Il était vêtu de noir de la tête au pied. Squalo Superbi observa l'enfant devant lui. Il se demandait ce qu'un enfant faisait au manoir de la Varia.

-VOI ! Que fais-tu ici ? Qui es-tu ? Dit fortement Squalo en agitant son épée sous le nez d'Harry

Harry qui se mit à trembler de peur. Il était tétanisé tant et si bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer. Il n'arrivait plus à parler et l'homme agitait plus férocement son épée. Il ferma fort les yeux de peur. Il les rouvrit brusquement quand il entendit un cri. Sa magie avait transformé les cheveux argentés de l'homme en des longs cheveux arc-en-ciel ; ses vêtements noirs étaient devenus une tenue d'Arlequin. Il avait même le chapeau et les chaussures d'Arlequin. Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux ouverts sous la surprise. Harry se mit à quatre pattes, son gâteau dans la poche et partie en passant sous son épée profitant de sa stupeur. Il fila à quatre pattes loin de lui avant de se relever, de courir à la porte de l'ouvrir et de se précipiter dans le couloir. Il se mit à courir dans le couloir de toutes les forces de ses petites jambes.

-VOI ! JE VAIS DÉCOUPER, MORVEUX ! Hurla Squalo en sortant en trombe dans le couloir

Harry poussa un petit cri et se mit à courir plus vite. L'homme lui faisait peur à agiter son épée comme un fou et ses cheveux qui flottaient furieusement derrière lui. Il lui hurlait des menaces de mort plus horribles les unes que les autres. Harry courut droit devant lui et poussa les portes d'une grande salle. Il évita un coup d'épée le faisant redoubler sa course. Terrifié, les yeux des bordants de larmes ; Harry cria :

-AH ! PARRAIN ! A L'AIDE !

Il cria tant et si bien qu'il réussissait parfois à passer par-dessus les hurlements de Squalo. Harry n'arrêta pas de courir en s'abaissant par moment pour éviter les coups d'épées. Harry continuait a appelé son parrain alors que Squalo commençait à se demande qui était ce fameux parrain que le gamin n'arrêtait pas d'appeler.

XxxXxxX

Mammon était en train de finir de faire ses comptes quand il entendit Squalo hurlait comme quoi il allait découper quelqu'un. « Encore une servante qui est rentrée dans ses appartements » pensa d'une manière qui ne cachait pas qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé pour la servante. Il pensa qu'Harry ne risquait pas de rencontrer Squalo puisqu'il restait dans ses appartements. C'est en se faisant cette pensée qu'il réalisa qu'Harry n'était pas revenu. Il regarda dans ses appartements pour voir où était Harry. Il ne vit pas. Il ne vit que son coloriage et son dessin. Mammon paniqua se demandant si ce n'était pas Harry que Squalo voulait découper car si c'était bien le cas alors lui allait servir de rat de laboratoire pour Verde. Il sauta de sa chaise et se précipita dans le couloir. Il fonça à l'escalier et le monta quatre à quatre. Il suivit les cris avec un sentiment de peur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

-…PARRAIN… ! Cria Harry

En entendant le cri d'Harry, il paniqua encore plus si c'était possible. Il flotta rapidement dans le couloir en suivant les cris. Il vit finalement Harry courir avec ses yeux vert brillant de peur et de larmes contenus. Squalo le suivait de près en hurlant des menaces de mort. D'ailleurs Mammon remarqua qu'il était étrangement vêtu. Il ne s'attarda pas à réfléchir sur la tenue de son collègue. Il flotta rapidement jusqu'à Harry qui allait se retrouver pris au piège dans ce couloir sans issu. Mammon se jeta entre l'épée de Squalo et Harry tout en créant un mur de serpent.

Squalo s'arrêta à la dernière minute quand il vit le mur de serpent. Harry lui se retourna lentement surpris de ne plus entendre les hurlements de l'homme à l'épée. Il vit avec plaisir et stupeur son parrain flottait entre lui et un mur de serpent derrière lequel se trouvait l'homme à l'épée.

-Squalo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mammon en ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa tenue

-Qui est ce gamin qui a osé transformer mes vêtements ? Dit Squalo toujours aussi en colère même s'il ne hurlait plus

-Harry ?! Demanda Mammon en se retournant vers lui sans perdre du regard Squalo

-Il m'a fait peur et sa tenue est devenu tout coloré. Répondit Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante

La peur et la panique chez Harry retombait lentement faisant trembler sa voix. Mammon et Squalo remarquèrent que le petit n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer à cause du contre coup. Mammon observa un peu plus la tenue étrange et les cheveux colorés de Squalo. Il était vraiment risible. Cela lui allait certes mais cela ne collait tellement pas avec sa personnalité que Mammon se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

-Comment as-tu fait ? Demanda Mammon en se retournant vers Harry

Il venait seulement de se rendre compte de ce que lui avait dit le petit. Il lui avait dit que les vêtements et les cheveux de Squalo avaient littéralement changé de coupe et de couleur. Il avait même gagné le chapeau et les chaussures d'Arlequin. Squalo était tellement ridicule dans sa tenue à petit carreaux de toutes les couleurs.

-Je ne sais pas. Quand j'ai peur ou que je suis en colère, il se passe des choses comme ça. Dit Harry en observant avec méfiance le dénommé Squalo et son parrain

Mammon ouvrit grands ses yeux comme des soucoupes alors qu'il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Il comprenait que le petit avait de la magie en lui et qu'il s'était mis à en faire de manière accidentelle. La magie était une chose qui dépassé Verde qui était un scientifique pur et dur malgré qu'il aime repousser les limites de celle-ci. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait fait de lui le parrain. Il pourrait apprendre au petit à contrôler ses pouvoirs et lui transmettre son savoir. Il pourrait lui apprendre tous les sorts qu'il avait créés pour son propre plaisir. Mammon se surpris à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son filleul. Ça y est. Il se faisait déjà à l'idée d'avoir un filleul bien malgré lui. Surtout que cela signifiait dépenser de l'argent pour les noëls et les anniversaires sans compter les bonbons qui avait l'air d'être le pêché mignon de son filleul.

-Voi ! Je peux savoir qui est ce fameux Harry ?! Cria Squalo sortant Mammon de ses pensées et en faisant sursauter Harry qui se mit à pleurer

-Squalo, je te présente Harry Semaforo, le fils de Verde et mon filleul. Harry, je te Squalo Superbi, un collègue et une sorte d'oncle explosif pour toi. Dit Mammon dont la présentation surpris autant Squalo qu'Harry

Squalo était surpris parce qu'il ignorait que Verde avait un fils et que ce fils serait le filleul de Mammon. Harry avait l'impression d'aller de surprise en surprise. Ce matin, il découvrait qu'il avait un parrain et là il découvrait un oncle explosif qui l'avait menacé de le découper quelques minutes plutôt. Mammon, lui, était plutôt content de l'effet de sa présentation. S'il pouvait apaiser la tension entre les deux cela serait super pour lui.

-Désolé pour les couleurs. Je ne sais pas quand vous redeviendrez noir. Dit Harry en donnant un regard désolé à son nouvel…oncle

-Ce n'est rien, morveux. Bafouilla Squalo déstabilisé par les grands yeux repentants et désolés d'Harry

Mammon trouva cela vraiment amusant de voir Squalo bafouiller devant les yeux de son filleul. Mais, il devait reconnaître que ses yeux avaient un petit quelque chose qui lui certifié qu'en grandissant et même maintenant ils étaient des armes redoutables. Squalo retourna s'occupait de ses requins en apprenant qu'Harry restait au maximum une semaine. Mammon alla voir pour que son filleul ait une chambre. Il le laissa donc une nouvelle fois à ces coloriages. Harry sauta de sa chaise et fila dans les appartements de Squalo où il resta un peu à faire connaissance. Pour lui faire plaisir Squalo et lui firent une photo alors que Squalo était toujours en tenu d'Arlequin. C'est seulement quand Harry retourna dans les appartements de son parrain que les vêtements et cheveux de son oncle revinrent à leur état normal. Squalo rangea la photo dans un tiroir en se disant qu'il la donnerait à Harry quand Verde viendrait le rechercher.

Harry passa une semaine à apprendre la magie et se rapprocher de son parrain qui était fier comme un paon face à ses prouesses. Il passa aussi un peu de temps avec Squalo à parler de requin et à faire des farces. Harry était toujours très fier de montrer à son oncle ce que son parrain lui avait appris. Squalo l'observait faire ses tours avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry fut triste quand son papa revient le chercher mais son oncle et son parrain lui promirent qu'ils se reverraient. Verde fut ravi de voir la complicité entre Harry et Mammon. Il avait eu peur que cela se passe mal mais enfin de compte tout c'était bien passé et Mammon signa le papier officiel faisant de lui le parrain d'Harry.

-A la prochaine, bonhomme. Lui dirent Mammon et Squalo

-Au revoir, parrain. Au revoir, oncle Squalo. Dit Harry en les saluant d'un geste de la main

-Alors, Verde pas d'idée pour la marraine ? Demanda Mammon en lui rendant le papier officiel

-Pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il n'en aura pas. Répondit Verde en prenant

Dès qu'ils furent repartis, Mammon alla ranger le bazar qu'il avait mis avec Harry dans ses appartements. Squalo retourna dans ses appartements où il retrouva la photo d'Harry et lui faite le premier jour quand il était en Arlequin. Alors qu'ils s'occupaient chacun de leur côté, ils se firent la pensée que le manoir allait être bien calme maintenant. Ils se firent cette pensée avant d'entendre :

-Ushishi ! Le prince Belphégor est revenu auprès de vous roturiers !

* * *

 **La photo d'Arlequin et d'Harry**

Squalo se tenait à l'écart avec le reste de la Varia alors qu'il regardait son neveu monté sur l'estrade pour recevoir son diplôme. Il avait fini ses études à Poudlard et c'était aujourd'hui la remise des diplômes. Qu'il était fier de le voir sur la deuxième place du podium. A la première place, il y avait Hermione Granger et à la troisième Draco Malfoy. Il n'y avait pas à dire ils étaient tous très fier de lui. Harry était beau dans son costume noir avec sa chemise verte faisant ressortir ses redoutables yeux verts. Verde était fier comme un paon tout comme Xanxus et Mammon. Ils l'avaient vu passé du petit garçon farceur et intelligent à un adolescent rusé et malin. Ils l'avaient vu traverser les épreuves du monde sorcier et de la guerre avec courage et bravoure. Il n'avait pas perdu une seule fois son grand cœur et son côté farceur. Tsuna était là aussi dans les bras de Severus au côté de ses amis. Finalement, les trois jeunes gens descendirent de l'estrade rejoindre leur famille quand les applaudissements des élèves et les félicitations des professeurs furent finis. Harry s'arrêta pour remercier certains de ses amis qui le félicitaient et leur rendait leur félicitation. Il réussit à rejoindre sa famille après plusieurs minutes. Il arriva devant eux tout souriant son diplôme en main.

-Je suis fier de toi, fiston. Dit Verde en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry

-Merci, papa. Répondit Harry en souriant

-On est tous fier de toi. Mais voilà, on va devoir fêter cela. Dit Tsuna en disant sa dernière phrase d'un ton las

-Ne me fais pas croire que tu regrettes de devoir faire la fête, mon amour. Dit Severus en l'embrassant dans le cou

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Sev. Mais si c'est dans un manoir Vongola et qu'il y a de la casse je vais devoir m'en occuper. Dit Tsuna en pêchant la tête sous le baiser

-On à cas la faire dans la maison londonienne des Black comme cela s'il y a de la casse cela ne se verra pas. Dit Harry en pensant à la vieille maison Black et son horrible portrait de Walburga Black insultant tout le monde

Il était sûr que le portrait ne ferait pas long feu fasse à son petit ami, Belphégor et Gokudera. Ils dirent « au-revoir » et partirent faire rapidement quelque achat pour avoir quelque chose à boire et à manger pendant que les autres allaient acheter un cadeau. Ils firent la fête dans la maison Black où Harry fut gâté de nombreux cadeaux. Comme Harry l'avait prévu Walburga Black ne tient pas une vingt minutes avant de se faire détruire par à coup de flamme de la colère, couteau et dynamite emportant par la même occasion le mur. Harry fut soulager de ne plus la savoir là.

Squalo se leva de sa place et rejoignit Harry qui était parti dans la cuisine cherché une bouteille de Bourbon pour son petit-ami. Harry était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la bouteille à la façon moldue mais ne semblait y arriver. Il était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette et de le faire d'un simple geste de la baguette. Squalo s'approcha et lui prit la bouteille des mains.

-On fait comme cela. Dit Squalo en lui montrant comment faire pour l'ouvrir

-Merci, mon oncle. Dit Harry en lui souriant et récupérant la bouteille pour la mettre sur un plateau sur lequel il avait déjà mis les verres à vin

Il chercha dans les tiroirs un tablier de Bacchus et le mis à la bouteille. Il allait prendre son plateau et retournait dans le second salon quand il remarqua que son oncle semblait vouloir quelque chose.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Harry

-Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau pour te récompenser. Dit Squalo en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche

Harry attrapa précautionneusement le cadeau que lui tendait son oncle. Il s'appuya contre le meuble de la cuisine et ouvrit son cadeau. Le cadeau n'était pas quelque chose qui avait un prix exorbitant c'était un petit cadre photo. Un petit cadre photo ayant pour photo la toute première qu'il est fait avec son oncle. C'était la photo de quand il avait cinq ans et que son oncle était déguisé en Arlequin.

-Tu…tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ? Demanda Harry sa voix tremblant sous ses émotions

-Oui. Je ne m'en suis jamais séparé. A chaque fois, je me disais que j'allais te la donner la prochaine fois que je te verrais mais j'oublié. Alors, je me suis dit que ce serait bien pour l'obtention de ton diplôme. Expliqua Squalo

-Merci ! C'est magnifique, je l'adore. Dit Harry en lui sautant au cou et lui embrassant les deux joues

Squalo lui rendit son étreinte et dès qu'ils furent un peu calmés ils retournèrent auprès de leurs amis, de leur famille. Ils passèrent une superbe soirée à danser, chanter, se bagarrer, à raconter des anecdotes. Les couples partirent un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre une chambre où ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au chant du coq. Xanxus récompensa son petit-ami par une nuit aussi sportive qu'enflammée et torride. Bizarre au matin, les couples marchaient de manière étrange mais personne ne dit rien.

-Je suis fier d'avoir cet unique petit sorcier que tu es pour petit-ami. Dit Xanxus au matin en embrassant Harry sur la tempe

* * *

Une Reviews?


	13. Bonus 3: Verde a un coeur

Salut, tout le monde

Joyeux noël à vous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Voici mon troisième bonus sur cette histoire. Il a été corrigé mais désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Bonus 3 : Verde a un cœur**

Verde Semaforo marchait des rues mal éclairées en cette nuit d'Halloween. Il ne regardait pas vraiment devant lui trop plongé dans ses pensées. Ses collègues Arcobalenos lui avaient fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas de cœur pour ne pas rechigner de la sorte à utiliser des humains pour tester ses nouvelles inventions. Verde avait déjà entendu cela plusieurs fois dans sa vie alors une toute petite partie de lui commencer à se demander s'il était vraiment sans cœur. « Est-ce que je sais encore aimer ? Est-ce que je suis capable d'avoir un jour quelqu'un à protéger ? Suis-je devenu l'un de ces montres que je combats en créant des inventions ? » pensa-t-il en marchant. Il doutait de lui à cause de ces mots qu'il avait entendue à plusieurs reprises. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas douter de lui car c'était la seule chose qui pourrait l'arrêter dans ses recherches et ce n'était pas une chose qu'il voulait. Car s'il arrêtait de faire ses recherches que lui restait-il ? Rien. Il ne lui restait rien. Il n'avait pas de famille, pas d'ami mais que des ennemis.

-En fait, je suis seul au monde. Murmura-t-il

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées quand il entendit des pleurs. Il savait reconnaître des pleurs. C'était un son qu'il avait entendu de nombreuses fois lors de ses expériences sur des humains. Il suivit le son intrigué. Il se demandait d'où pouvait provenir ces pleurs. Il faisait pourtant nuit et vu comment il entendait le bruit cela voulait dire que la personne qui pleurait été dehors. Il suivit le bruit et entra dans l'allée d'une petite maison semblable à toutes les autres. En entrant dans l'allée, il vit rapidement que c'était le numéro quatre. Il s'approcha de la porte et vit un tas de lange posait à même le sol sur le paillasson. Verde approcha sa main et écarta les langes pour voir un enfant de tout juste un an pleurant. Il avait des yeux émeraude larmoyants et des cheveux ébène en bataille. Le petit était adorable mais il devait avoir bien froid dans ce froid d'automne. Verde remarqua la lettre prise dans les langes de l'enfant. Il vit dessus le nom des habitants de la maison sur la lettre. Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Il s'assit à même le sol à côté du petit pour lire la lettre alors que de l'autre il caressait la joue du petit.

« _Cher Monsieur et Madame Dursley._

 _Je suis aux regrets de vous annoncer que James et Lily Potter ont été tués en cette funeste nuit d'Halloween. Lily a sacrifié sa vie pour permettre à son fils, Harry Potter, de vivre. Je vous demande donc de bien vouloir accueillir votre neveu chez vous et de l'aimer comme un fils. Il est destiné à faire de grande chose. Il a besoin de grandir dans l'amour et d'être aimé. Harry est considéré comme un héros chez les sorciers. Je vous prie de bien vouloir l'accueillir sous votre toit. Votre maison ainsi qu'Harry et votre famille seront protégé de tout danger magique grâce à de puissant sortilège. Pour votre sécurité et celle d'Harry, je vous demande de l'accueillir chez vous._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard et Grand Manitou_. »

Verde sentit la colère courir dans ses veines en lisant cette lettre. Il n'était peut-être pas un génie à la façon de Reborn ou de Mammon qui savaient manier les mots. Mais il avait très bien compris que ce Dumbledore voulait forcer ces personnes à prendre Harry Potter. Verde se douta rapidement que ces personnes ne le prendraient pas de bon cœur mais par peur d'être en danger. Verde regarda le petit bout et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. En le regardant un peu plus en détails, il remarqua sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire même pas nettoyé seulement avec le sang de sécher formant une croute complètement sale. « Il pourrait me ressembler si ses cheveux étaient verts. » pensa Verde

-Tu n'as plus de famille, petit Harry, tout comme moi. Dit Verde en prenant le petit_ Et si je devenais ton papa on ne se serait plus seul toi et moi. Tu voudrais que je devienne papa ? Demanda Verde en se disant que sa question était bien bête puisque le petit ne pouvait pas lui répondre

C'est alors que contre attente, le petit se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin alors qu'il s'agitait dans ses langes tant et si bien qu'il dégagea l'une de ses petites mains potelées. Harry attrapa la main de Verde et la porta à sa bouche comme pour lui donner une sorte de bisou baveux. Bien que le geste fût étrange et sans vraiment de sens puisque le petit ne pouvait pas l'avoir compris, Verde fut toucher au plus profond de son cœur. Il lui donna un grand sourire alors qu'il sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son être et surtout dans son cœur.

-C'est décidé. Tu seras mon fils, Harry Potter-Semaforo. Dit Verde en le portant à bout de bras avant de le rapprocher de son visage pour lui faire un bisou sur le front

-Pa… Bafouilla le petit réchauffant une nouvelle fois le cœur de Verde

Verde se leva et porta le petit bout. Il partit avec lui dans la nuit noire pour sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait activé son collier le faisant passer pour un adulte lui permettant de mieux porter Harry dans ses bras. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il libéra Harry de ses langes et le déshabilla. Il le mena dans la salle de bain où il le lava en vérifiant bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autre blessure que son étrange cicatrice. Verde fut rassurer de voir qu'il n'avait rien de plus. Il lui fit un lit d'à point avec des draps pour qu'il soit bien caler sur le matelas. Il le vêtit de l'un de ses pulls pendant que l'un de ses robots lavait les vêtements de son fils. Il s'assura qu'Harry était confortablement installé et le berça pour qu'il se rendorme. Pendant qu'il dormait, Verde prit son ordinateur et fouilla à l'intérieur pour retrouver une feuille permettant d'obtenir la garde de quelqu'un de manière l'égale. « Demain, j'irais voir les Dursleys et je leur ferais signer la feuille ainsi j'aurai définitivement la garde d'Harry. » pensa Verde en récupérant la feuille qui venait de sortir de son imprimante portable. Il mit la feuille sur une table à vue d'œil et alla se coucher aux côtés de son nouvellement fils.

XxxXxxX

Verde avait l'apparence d'un adulte. Il était vêtu comme à l'ordinaire d'un pull vert, d'un pantalon noir et d'un long manteau blanc. Il tenait Harry contre sa hanche. Il lui avait acheté des vêtements un peu plus tôt. Il portait donc un tee-shirt vert s'accordant avec ses yeux, et, un pantalon noir comme ses cheveux. Harry était adorable. En plus, il tenait dans sa main un petit Bambi pour lequel il avait craqué. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux devant le quatre Privet Drive où Verde avait sonné. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une femme blonde avec un visage disgracieux ressemblant à celui d'un cheval alors qu'elle avait un long cou de girafe.

-Bonjour, mon bon Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? Dit-elle d'un sourire complètement faux

-Bonjour, Madame. Êtes-vous bien, Madame Dursley ? Dit Verde en faisant fi de l'image d'une girafe croisée à un cheval qui était apparu dans sa tête

-Oui, c'est moi. Que me voulez-vous ? Dit-elle surprise que cet inconnu la connaisse

-J'aimerai vous parler de votre neveu, Harry Potter. Est-ce que votre mari est là ? Dit Verde en entrant dans le petit couloir d'entrée de la maison

-Je ne vous permets pas d'entrée ! S'exclama Pétunia Dursley outré de son comportement sans gêne

-Votre mari est-il là ? Répéta Verde en traversant le couloir_ On dirait que oui. Dit-il en voyant un gros homme assis autour d'une table de petit-déjeuner où se trouvait enfant blond grassouillet du même âge qu'Harry

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? Dit l'homme en regardant Verde avec colère

-Êtes-vous bien Vernon Dursley ? Demanda Verde

-Oui, c'est moi. Que me voulez-vous ?

-Parfait. Je suis Verde Semaforo. Je suis venu vous parler de votre neveu à vous et votre femme. Je vous parle d'Harry Potter. Dit Verde en se dirigeant vers le salon de cette maison qui lui semblait tout droit sorti d'un magasin de publicité d'intérieur

-Pourquoi voulez-vous nous parler de notre neveu, Monsieur ? Demanda Pétunia décidant de l'écouter puisque c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il quitte rapidement sa maison

-Tenez. Dit Verde en tendant à Vernon et Pétunia la lettre qu'il avait trouvée sur Harry la veille

Surpris et intrigué ; Pétunia et Vernon prirent la lettre et la lurent deux fois pour être sûr de bien avoir compris le contenu de cette dernière. Vernon fut légèrement triste pour sa femme qui venait de perdre sa sœur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouiller de colère en voyant la façon dont cet anormal de Dumbledore essayer de leur mettre l'enfant dans les pattes. Pétunia, elle, fut triste d'apprendre la mort de sa sœur. Elle l'avait quand aimé quoi qu'on en dise. Le monde des sorciers l'avait éloigné de sa sœur avant de la lui arracher pour la lui prendre pour toujours. A cause de ces sorciers, elle avait perdu sa sœur, la seule famille qui lui restait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de son neveu. Elle ne le voulait pas et il lui rappellerait trop ce que le monde sorcier lui avait pris. Pétunia se connaissait assez pour savoir que cela lui ferait faire des choses mal à son neveu et elle ne voulait pas car ce serait faire mal à sa sœur. Elle s'en voudrait alors et ferait du mal au petit et se serait un cercle sans fin.

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de lui. Dit Pétunia le plus calmement possible cachant ses émotions

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Dit Verde

-Qu'on soit clair si vous nous le laissez on s'occupera de lui simplement par obligation s'il ne finit pas dans un orphelinat. Dit Vernon qui connaissait sa femme

Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas de l'enfant et lui non plus. Elle s'était parce qu'il lui rappellerait trop sa défunte sœur. Lui c'était parce qu'il avait peur de la magie. Avant de rencontrer James Potter et Lily, il avait déjà rencontré un sorcier et il l'avait vu tuer une famille de non-sorcier sans défenses. Depuis il se méfiait et craignait la magie et tous ceux qui la pratiqué. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer qu'il serait incapable d'élevé un enfant sorcier sans que sa peur se retourne contre l'enfant et lui fasse payer pour une chose à laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Alors si cet homme pouvait prendre leur neveu et l'élevait à leur place, il ne disait pas non.

-Je comprends. Dit Verde qui avait bien vu tout leur sentit de peur, de doute se bataillaient dans leur regard

-Que voulez-vous faire du petit ? Dit Vernon se demandant si l'homme avait une solution pour eux

-J'ai avec moi un document officiel. Il suffit que vous remplissiez votre partie et que vous la signiez. Vous direz ainsi que vous abandonnez la garde d'Harry et que vous me la donnez. Je pourrais ainsi l'adopter comme j'aimerai le faire si vous acceptez de me donner sa garde. Dit Verde en sortant le document de sa veste alors qu'il tenait contre lui Harry de son autre main

Pétunia et Vernon se concertèrent du regard quelque second avant que Vernon ne se lève et aille chercher un crayon. Il revint dans le canapé, lut le document et remplit sa partie et signa pendant que sa femme s'occupait de leur fils Dudley. Quand il eut finit, il passa le document à sa femme et lui prit Dudley. Il remarqua que l'homme jouait avec l'enfant qu'il avait amené avec lui. Envoyant les yeux verts de l'enfant que tenait l'homme, Vernon comprit que c'était son neveu. Harry Potter était mignon. Il promettait d'être un joli garçon mais Vernon avait trop peur que sa peur ne blesse l'enfant. Il avait peur que sa peur se change en haine si par accident son neveu usait de sa magie sur son fils, sa femme ou lui-même. Pétunia remplit le document, le signa et le rendit à Verde. Elle regarda l'enfant dans ses bras et réalisa la même chose que son mari.

-Attendez un peu, je revins. Dit-elle en se levant

Elle partit dans sa chambre sous le regard interrogateur de son mari et de son invité. Quand elle arriva dans cette dernière, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et bougea ses sous-vêtements jusqu'à trouver une vieille boîte à chaussures. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva à l'intérieur toutes les photos qu'elle avait de sa sœur. Les photos retraçaient les différents moments de leurs vies. Elle fouilla un peu plus les photos et trouva finalement celles qu'elle cherchait. Elle trouva une photo de Lily et les amis de James à Poudlard ainsi que celle de son mariage avec James, et enfin la photo qu'elle lui avait envoyée d'elle avec James et Sirius Black tenait bébé Harry. Elle revint au salon avec les photos et les donna à l'homme.

\- Prenez-les. Je ne vais pas m'occuper de lui. Il a le droit de savoir qui sont ses parents biologiques. L'homme qui le tient dans ses bras sur la dernière photo est Sirius Black son parrain d'après ce que m'a écrit Lily. Elle a mis une légende au dos des photos. Dit-elle en indiquant Sirius Black et en montrant la légende sur la photo de mariage

-Merci beaucoup, Madame. Je vais vous laissez maintenant. Vous devrez recevoir un courrier de confirmation dans la semaine pour valider le changement de garde. Dit Verde en se levant et callant bien Harry sur sa hanche

-Entendu. Bonne continuation à vous, Monsieur, et à toi aussi petit Harry. Dit Vernon en le raccompagnant à la porte et en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux de son neveu

-Au-revoir, Monsieur. Prenez soin de lui mieux qu'on ne l'aurai fait. Bonne chance, Harry. Dit Pétunia en déposant un bisou d'adieu sur la joue d'Harry qui lui donna un grand sourire

Verde les salua et sortit de la petite maison. Il remit correctement le blouson et la capuche d'Harry et partit dans les rues en pensant que c'était une bien étrange famille. Il retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel, boucla ses bagages et rendit les clés de la chambre. Il fit un détour pour envoyer en express le document lui donnant la garde d'Harry. Il savait que le document allait être accepté puisque c'était un ami à lui qui lui devait un service qui se chargeait de ça. Verde et Harry prirent un taxi et s'installèrent dans un autre hôtel d'où Verde fit en sorte que tout soit prêt chez lui pour Harry. A peine trois jours plus tard, il quittait l'Angleterre avec Harry et le document validé et le papier d'adoption signé. Alors qu'ils s'envolaient pour la France, Harry Potter avait disparu pour laisser place à Harry Potter-Semaforo son fils unique la preuve qu'il avait un cœur, qu'il était capable d'aimer.

-Notre nouvelle vie commence, mon cœur. Dit Verde en souriant à Harry alors qu'ils atterrissaient

* * *

Une Reviews?


	14. Bonus 4: Petit Harry à la Varia

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau bonus qui a simplement été relu. La version corrigée sera posté quand elle sera faite.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Bonus 4: Petit Harry à la Varia**

Harry était une nouvelle fois chez son parrain Mammon pour son plus grand plaisir. Son papa avait de nouveau du travail loin de la maison à faire alors il ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul à la maison. Son parrain avait accepté de le prendre chez lui durant les quelques jours dont aurait besoin Verde. Harry était donc dans le Manoir où vivaient son parrain et son oncle Squalo.

-Harry ! Appela Mammon

-Oui ? Dit Harry avant d'arriver devant son parrain

-Te voilà. Dit Mammon qui le cherchait depuis déjà quelques minutes

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry qui du haut de ses six ans parlait très bien

-Je vais devoir m'absenter une heure ou deux. Tu ne seras pas seul dans le manoir. Il y a Julieta si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. Dit Mammon pour le rassurer

-D'accord. Tu pourras m'apprendre un nouveau tour de magie ? Dit Harry

-Si tu veux. Dit Mammon avant de l'embrasser sur le front comme il le faisait en privé

Il partit laissant Harry à la bonne garde de Julieta. La jeune femme l'aimait beaucoup et prenait autant plaisir à le garder que lui à rester avec elle. C'est un petit Harry qui se retrouva seul dans ce grand manoir avec pour seul compagnie que celle des serviteurs. Harry était un enfant comme tous les autres alors dès qu'il le put il échappa à la garde de Julieta et partis se baladait dans le manoir en se cachant quand cette-dernière l'appelait. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien mais il ne faisait pas souvent des bêtises alors son parrain ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il se balada dans le manoir en ayant sous son bras son petit Bambi qui l'accompagnait dans sa visite. Il savait que son parrain et Julieta ne voulaient pas qu'il se promène seul dans le manoir alors avoir son Bambin avec lui ce n'était pas être seul. Harry se balada donc découvrant d'autres chambres qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il en découvrit une avec plein de produit de soin, un ring de box et plusieurs cercueils. Il en avait découvert une autre pleine des parapluies noirs ; une autre remplie de couteaux et couronnes. Harry ne s'arrêta pas vraiment dans les chambres qui étaient étranges et pas toujours accueillante comme celle de son parrain et de son oncle Squalo. Il continua son chemin en entendant Julieta l'appelait en lui promettant de ne pas le punir et de lui donner des bonbons s'il se montrait. Mais petit Harry était malin alors il ne se montra pas et continua son chemin sans qu'elle ne le voie même quand elle passa devant lui. Il finit par s'arrêter dans une grande pièce ressemblant à un salon mais dans celui-ci il y avait un trône en face de la télé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à une horloge et vit qu'il était l'heure du gouter ce qui expliquait qu'il avait un peu faim. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à prendre un gâteau avec lui. Harry attrapa la télécommande de la télé et prit un coussin. Il s'assit sur le trône avec le coussin et chercha des dessins animés. Quand il trouva un dessin animé, il posa la télécommande et mangea son gâteau en regardant les dessins animés avec une couronne sur la tête. Couronne qu'il avait piqué dans la chambre pleine de couteaux et couronnes. Il ne mit pas fort le son de la télé et regarda pendant un moment avant que la fatigue ne le prenne doucement. Il finit par s'endormir devant la télé en se roulant un peu en boule dans ce trône beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Le temps passa sans que Julieta ne le trouve avant que Xanxus Vongola et Belphégor ne rentrent de sa sortie avant Mammon et Squalo. Ils partirent chacun de leur côté dans leur chambre avant qu'on entende dans tout le manoir Belphégor hurlait au scandale parce qu'on l'avait volé. Les serviteurs partirent en quatrième vitesse car Belphégor commença à les attaquer pour leur apprendre à le voler. Pendant ce temps-là, Julieta se disait qu'elle était foutue si Mammon revenait parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas retrouver le petit bout.

-Déchet. Va chercher, Belphégor. Dit Xanxus en sortant du grand salon

Julieta était la seule personne présente dans le couloir. Elle partit donc dans le manoir à la recherche du prince en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui. Elle avait perdu le bout de chou qui était forcément quelque part dans le manoir et maintenant elle devait aller chercher le prince en colère. Elle aurait vraiment dû rester coucher aujourd'hui. Elle tourna dans un couloir évitant de justesse plusieurs couteaux.

-Prince Belphégor ! Monsieur Xanxus vous demande dans le grand salon. Dit Julieta

-J'espère que ce n'est pas pour rien sinon tu auras affaire à moi roturière. Dit Belphégor furibond avant de partir retrouver son Boss

Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant partir pour rejoindre le chez du manoir. Elle reparti à la recherche du petit bout qui avait décidé de ne pas réapparaître. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle le retrouve avant le retour de Mammon et de Squalo. Elle allait se faire tirer les oreilles sinon. Elle partit donc à la recherche de ce-dernier en espérant vraiment le trouver. Loin de là dans le grand salon, Xanxus regardait avec un mélange d'interrogation et de curiosité la petite crevette qui dormait sur son trône. Belphégor entra dans le grand salon prêt à râler sur son cher boss mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire tellement ce qu'il vit le surpris. Son boss, le si terrible Xanxus Vongola observait en silence ce qui semblait être un enfant. Belphégor tout aussi intrigué s'approcha pour voir pourquoi ce gosse mettait son Boss dans un état si inhabituel. Belphégor ne put s'empêcher de penser un « trop mignon » qui ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde. Mais c'est vrai qu'Harry était mignon. Il était roulé en boule autour du coussin, son Bambin serrait dans ses petits bras et posait près de son visage. Il avait un souffle paisible qui sortait de ses petites lèvres vermeilles, ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête alors que la couronne d'argent était délicatement posé sur ses cheveux brillant aussi tel un éclat d'étoile au milieu d'une nuit noire.

-C'est qui? Demanda Belphégor dans un murmure, ne pouvant se résoudre à parler plus fort et risquer de réveiller le petit ange

-Aucune idée. Tu l'as déjà vu? Répondit Xanxus parlant pour la première fois sans traité son interlocuteur de « déchet »

Xanxus ne sembla pas remarquer ce fait mais Belphégor le remarqua et préféra ne pas faire de commentaire après tout son boss avait un caractère trop changeant pour son bien.

-Réveil, on le pour savoir. Proposa une voix derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Lussaria qui pour une fois était calme et n'avait apparemment envie de sauter sur personne pour faire un peltonnage dans les règles de l'art. Belphégor commença à se demander si la petite crevette dormant devant eux n'était pas douer d'un pouvoir quelconque lui permettant de révéler ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans chaque individu. Pendant que Belphégor pensait cela et que Lussaria persuadé Xanxus de réveiller à Harry, ce-dernier dormait toujours à point fermer et rêvé joyeusement de prince et princesse dans un monde où il était avec son oncle Squalo, son parrain, son papa et Croc. Il rêvait tranquillement quand il fut tirer du monde des rêves par un monstre en guimauve rose qui lui secouait d'abord doucement puis plus fort l'épaule. Il revient dans le monde réel en papillonnant des yeux. Il se redressa lentement frottant ses yeux de ses petits poings. Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua trois hommes. L'un d'eux avait plein de couleur et portait un truc plein plumes autour de son cou, le second faisait peur avec ses yeux durs et tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux, le troisième avait des cheveux blonds coiffaient bizarrement et il avait une couronne. Harry le regarda un instant avant de réaliser que celui qui était un peu effrayant était celui qui lui tenait l'épaule apparemment c'était lui le monstre guimauve de son rêve qui l'avait réveiller. Petit Harry était très intelligent ce qui rendait fier son parrain, son oncle et son papa mais il restait un petit garçon de six ans. C'est donc avec toute l'innocence dont son capable les enfants de son âge qu'il dit:

-Bonjour; Monsieur arc-en-ciel, Monsieur l'ours et Monsieur le Prince.

Lussaria, Xanxus et Belphégor regardèrent le petit avec incrédulité. Ce petit bout, qui squatté le trône préféré de Xanxus, venait de leur dire bonjour en les appelant étrangement sauf pour Belphégor. Harry avait appelé Lussaria «Monsieur arc-en-ciel», Xanxus «Monsieur l'ours» et Belphégor «Monsieur le Prince». Ils étaient tous pétrifiés de choc sauf peut-être Belphégor parce que le petit avait reconnu qu'il était un prince alors il prit les choses en main ce qui n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes.

-Bonjour, petit. Qui es-tu? Et que fais-tu ici? Dit Belphégor en s'adressant à Harry

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter-Semaforo; Monsieur le Prince. Je suis chez mon parrain mais il a dût partir un peu comme mon oncle. Répondit-il

-Comment s'appelle ton parrain et ton oncle? Demanda Lussaria qui s'était finalement remis du surnom que lui avait donné Harry

-Mon parrain c'est Mammon. Mon oncle c'est Squalo. Répondit Harry avant de tourner son regard sur Belphégor et de dire: Vous êtes vraiment un prince?

-Oui. C'est l'une de mes couronnes que tu portes sur la tête. Dit Belphégor en lui indiquant la couronne d'argent sur sa petite tête

Harry porta ses petites mains à la couronne qu'il portait sur la tête. Il retira doucement la couronne faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal en tirant certains de ses cheveux. Il la retira, la mis sur ses à plats pour la tendre à Belphégor en murmurant un « désolé ». Belphégor le regarda avec surprise. Il ne pensait pas que le petit réagirait comme ça pas plus qu'il ne pensait un jour s'entendre dire à Harry de gardait la couronne. Harry lui donna un grand sourire avant de lui dire un immense « merci » tout heureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Demanda Monsieur l'ours

-Je regardais des dessins animés et je me suis endormi. Répondit-il avant de poser une nouvelle fois son regard sur Monsieur le Prince_ Dis Monsieur le Prince, c'est comment être un prince? Demanda Harry

-Être un prince s'est super cool. Tu veux que je te montre comment en être un? Dit Belphégor qui ne se reconnaissait pas dans sa façon d'être avec le petit Harry

-Oh oui! Je veux être un prince, s'il-vous-plaît! S'exclama Harry

Ni une ni deux, Belphégor se retrouva à jouer le roi et Harry le prince. Il lui apprenait ce que devait savoir et faire un prince tout en jouant avec lui. Lussaria s'ajouta au jeux dans le rôle d'une princesse douce mais aussi étrange que pleine de vie. Xanxus, lui, ne comprit pas comment le petit monstre aux yeux de chatons avait réussi à le faire entrer dans leur jeu. Toujours était-il que quand Mammon et Squalo furent rentré cela s'entendit mais pas de nos quatre compères. Julieta était venu à leur rencontre et leur avait avoué avoir perdu Harry et ne pas l'avoir encore retrouver. Elle leur dis aussi que l'une des couronnes du prince Belphégor avait été volé et que ce-dernier était allé dans le grand salon rejoindre Monsieur Xanxus où ils furent rejoins par Monsieur Lussaria. Elle leur dis aussi que depuis ils n'étaient pas sorti de ce-dernier. Mammon et Squalo furent terrifié à l'idée qu'ils aient trouvé Harry tout seul mais surtout parce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire. Ils ne laissèrent pas le temps à Julieta d'ajouter quoique ce soit qu'ils partirent tels des fusées pour le salon. Ils entrèrent en trombe la peur au ventre à l'idée de ce qu'ils pouvaient découvrir. Ils virent Belphégor jouait le rôle d'un roi sur le trône de Xanxus. Ce-dernier affronté gentiment Harry qui essayait apparemment de sauver Lussaria qui était le cliché parfait d'une princesse en détresse. Ils furent pétrifié par la scène qui se jouaient devant eux. Aucuns d'eux ne les avaient remarqués sauf Harry qui les repéra alors qu'il se préparait à éviter une attaque de Xanxus. Le petit bout se faufila sous les bras fort de Xanxus et courut vers son parrain et son oncle avant de se précipiter dans les bras de ce-dernier.

-Oncle Squalo! S'exclama Harry tout sourire alors que celui le réceptionner

-Harry! Comment vas-tu? Dit Squalo soulageait qu'il aille bien

-Bien. J'ai jouer avec Monsieur arc-en-ciel, Monsieur l'ours et Monsieur le prince. Dit Harry les indiquant chacun leur tour

Mammon et Squalo furent surpris par les surnoms qu'il leur attribué. Quelques part, ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris puisqu' Harry avait l'habitude de donner de drôle de surnom sauf à ses jouets ou peluches. A croire que cela l'amusait de donner d'étrange surnom aux humains.

-A quoi jouez-vous? Demanda Mammon

-Au Prince sauvant la princesse du méchant ours. Répondit Harry tout sourire

-Tu as besoin d'aide d'un magicien pour t'aider à sauver la princesse? Demanda Mammon

-Et d'un chevalier? Ajouta Squalo

-Ouiii! S'exclama Harry tout excité

Ils se joignirent au jeu ne pouvant résister aux yeux verts brillants de joie et de bonheur. Ils jouèrent se plonger dans cette univers de jeux au milieu des rires cristallins d'Harry. Ils étaient si plongé dans ce moment de bonheur et d'innocence qu'ils ne virent pas la porte du s'ouvrir légèrement sur Julieta qui était inquiète de ne pas avoir retrouver Harry. Quand elle vit qu'ils étaient tous entrain de jouer, de rire et de s'amuser; elle referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Elle se fit la pensée que pour la première fois, il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit d'explosion ou de destruction dans le manoir. Ce fut la première fois mais pas la dernière fois. Cela se reproduisait à chaque fois qu'Harry venait et qu'il était aux bons soins de l'un d'eux. Et cela se reproduisit encore plus quand la petite Luna arriva quelques années plus tard.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Harry sortit de ses pensées et souvenirs quand il sentit des lèvres contre sa tempe. Les lèvres étaient familières et il les reconnut en peu de temps. Il sourit doucement et se retourna pour embrasser amoureusement les lèvres de son amour. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux noirs de son petit-copain et l'embrassa un peu plus passionnément. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la main de Xanxus se glissait dans ses cheveux alors qu'il répondait à son baiser. Ils finirent par se détacher, poser leur front l'un contre l'autre et se regarder droit dans les yeux.

-A quoi pensais-tu? Demanda Xanxus toujours front contre son front

-A vous, Monsieur l'ours. Répondit Harry avec un sourire taquin

-Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'a pas appelé comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait repenser à ce surnom? Demanda Xanxus intriguer

-Je me suis souvenu de la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Et que c'était le surnom que je t'avais donné ce jour-là après avoir penser que tu étais le monstre de guimauve rose qui m'avait réveillé.

-Un monstre de guimauve rose?! S'exclama Xanxus surpris avant d'attraper son petit-ami et de le jeter tel un sac à patate sur son épaule

-Lâches-moi, Xanxus! Severus et Tsuna vont arrivé. Cria Harry

-Pas grave. Ils peuvent patienter. Et toi, tu dois apprendre ce qu'il en coûte à me comparer à un « monstre de guimauve rose ».

-Quoi?! J'avais six ans. S'étrangla Harry aux remarques de son petit-ami

Xanxus lui appris délicieusement à ne pas être le comparer de lui. Quand ils cessèrent enfin de s'aimer dans la chambre de Xanxus; Tsuna et Severus venaient juste d'arriver. Tsuna n'était pas la personne la plus ponctuelle et apparemment il déteignait un peu sur Severus qui jusque là était très ponctuel. Harry et Xanxus ne leur en voulurent pas pour leur retard surtout en voyant à leur regard et petit sourire qu'ils avaient pris du temps pour eux et se retrouver entre amoureux.

* * *

Une Reviews?


End file.
